carl x sophia romance
by cristian 13
Summary: k so this story will be mostly about carl and sophia xx the story begins for them at school as they fall in love before the zombie Apocalypse happened. And will continue to the present timing of the show and so on
1. Chapter 1

twd carl and sophia ok so this storry will be mostly about carl and sophia xx the story begings for them at school before the zombie acoplypse happened.

sophia pov: ok so today was my first day of school. I have to admitt i was a bit nervouse im usally the really shy girls that dont talk that much. Today is gonna be such a bad day 1st of all i have bruses becouse of my freaking dad always abusing me and my mom i just dont know why she married him in the 1st place i just wished they locked him up somewhere far from here.  
ok so i walk to school but when i get there what i thought it would be like was completly the oppsite. this girl came right up to me like straight off the bat.: hi you must be the new girl right my name is racheal whats yours.  
my name is sophia nice to meet you i gave her that nervouse happy smile. she had blonde hair bright blue eyes a blue swater with grey sweat pants. she looked like one of those hot polular girls that every guy would want yet shes offring to be my friend.  
racheal;so what class do you have if ur in room 103 ill take you : yea room 103 racheal: great ill show u around the school and introduce you to everybody heyy wanna have lunch with me and a couple of my friends. sophia yea that be great :ok gret now lets hurry or well be late

so we arrive in room 103 history. ok sophia so thats ted in the yellow football jersey he thinks hes totally bad ass but hes nothing he wont hurt you as long as your with us. And that over there is Jimmy and i heard that he got caught selling drugs tto kids 5 time hes court day is next week hell i heard he even sells condonms and that over there is diego he is the laziest in the class i swear all he does is sleep. like who would want to date a fat slub like him who : she kept naming people until i spot this boy he had brown hair like kinda the justin beiber style lol hes white and a red jacked blue jeans and white shoes. shit hes actually kinda cute.  
so i ask racheal. heyy racheal whats his name i point to him. racheal: well that cutie over there his name is carl grimes.

his a really nice kid if ur getting picked on or anything hell stand up for. hes really kool and if your in any kind of trouble hell help you out heyy try and guess who his father is ill give you a clue his knda famouse around here. sophia : uhh is he a an actor or ;nope his dad is the sheriff of police. sophia; no way ur kidding nope no joke you wanna talk to him sophia: oh ok sure racheal; hey carl carl; oh heyy ratcheal whatz up racheal; nothing much just showing the new girl around her name is is sophia shes really kool and nice im introducing everybody to her.  
carl; oh heyy sophia my names carl so what school did you go to before now sophia oh no i was home school; in sophia thoughs; my dad always couldnt really afford to send me to a normal school till my uncle send me 5,00000 dollars. carl; relly dang that must be reallly kool oh heyy if you did any help on anything just ask me ok.  
ok thanks carl but i cant belive ur dad is a cop that must be really kool to be the son of a cop but heck hes a sheriff. carl;yea it is sometimes im really close to my dad he sometimes takes me to work.  
sophia: just then this the door slams open and this guy comes him yea what UP BITCHES WHOSE READY FOR SOME PAIN KICK IN THE ASS HIH WHOSE READY TO GET THEIR ASS ; SIT DOWN CRISTIAN YOUR NOT A THUG YOUR JUST A MINDLESS PERSON WITH NO LIFE BUT TO BEAT UP OTHER KIDS.  
THATS CRISTIAN THE SCHOOL BULLY SOPHIA. CRISTIAN; SHUT UP RACHEAL YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO YOU CAN SUCK ON THIS D..RATCHEAL EWL THATZ GROSS UR SICK THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN; CRISTIAN why not girl. racheal; cause its just wrong. cristian how is is wrong? carl; flirt yellow cristian and heyy what can you do what you dont have. sophia i gigled the whole class wend ohhhhhhhhhhhh cristian got cooked cristian carl shut your white head ass up i will fuck you up lets go guys come on therirs a new girl here dont fight. sophia it was clear this cristian guy looked like those big jerks that always bully people. he was big a little bugg he looked like he could take on my day. he had aa blue shirt with grey pants and blue and grey jordans.  
cristian; ayy who this pretty thing racheal; cris plz dont try and flirt with the new girl. cristian; what im just telling her shes pretty is that such a bad thing. so sophia your name right. sophia; yea cristian aight dont dont worry if any one tries to pick on you just tell me i got your back. sophia; i gigled he may be funny but he does not have the good looks as carl. heyy cristian carl thats fuunyy they both start with a c lol. then tedd came over shut it cris you cant beat no body. cristian; boy you want to go. ted; lests go then, sophia; cristian ran up to him tackled him and punched him in the fsce like 5 time and 2 punches in the got and ted on got a couple on him cristian then slammed ted to the then punched cristian in the face cristian got pissed went up to ted hit him in the face again again till he was bleeding. some of the other kids had to held cristian back.  
the teacher came in alright settle down class . ok looks like we have a new student what is your name he said to me. sophia I replyed oh sophia welcome take a sit and sit where ever you liked I sat between carl and ratcheal. It was now lunch time.  
sitting in the table is carl ratcheal and some other kids but im suprised cristian came maybe cause he has something going on with racheal. Im not stupid I can tell he likes her. cristian; so sophia how do you like it eating at the zoo ok so heres the deal those guys with ted thatz the football team their the jocks wouldnt advise messing with them. the guys in blue thats the prieffs they think there all that cause their rich the green are nerds carefull though there actually quit sneaky bastards.  
And the guys in black jackets there the bikers they think there all so on and this guy named brian said in not scared of those fuCkers cristian; youll was then when cristian eyes got all seriouse like ice cold full of hate.  
carl; you gonna teach hima leasson. cristian fuck yea wait here this wont take long cristian went right up to him and spit right in his face kicked him the guts a punched in the face another in guy keps going till he was bleeding in the face tell people had to hold him back.  
i heard someone call his name CRISTIAN CHILL CALM DOWN DONT DO THIS NOT KNOW.i asked rachel whats going on. she said that thats greg hes been talking shit about him everyday now. then I heard greg say come on boy is that all you Ill kick your ass them come at me boy come ON. THEN THE TEACHERS I HAD TO TAKE THEM AWAY.  
RACHEAL; SORRY ABOUT THAT SOPHIA CRISTIAN ALWAYS GETS INTO TROUBLE. Later cristian came back then this guy came over 


	2. Chapter 2 second day of school

ook so where were we oh yea so the fight.  
chapter 2 ; the second day of school.

sophia pov; so this guy came over and hit this girl in the face cristian got up hit him the face the stomach he kept hitting him in the face till he was bledding heck it looked like he was gonna pass out cristian; LISTEN YOU IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS I WILL PUT A PERNMENT SMILE IN THAT PRETTY FACE OF YOURS. ARE WE CLEAR. he said yess.  
sophia the rest of the day was ok i went home after school finshed i cant wait till tommorow oh my im so exited its gonna be so much fun and heck ratcheal is my friend and shes popular maybe she will make me populare to but my clothes like like there from k mart.i asked my mom she said no sophia sweetie we dont have enough money. sophia; please mom; ed sophia dad caugh them.  
ed; she said no you little brat dont you understand he slaped sophia and and said to carol cant you teach her any manners. He beat mom till she couldnt fight back i ran to my room and hid in my closet. He came in looking for me he was about to leave till I coughed. he found me he came in opend the closet and punched me in the face and then kicked me in the gut I got a pencil and stabbed him. Ed you little shit he got me and threw me to the wall and said sophia if you fight back again I will kill you is that understood I nod and with that he leaves. i go down stairs and get my books and home work I was doing algebra when i see the brusis on me. i think to myself man everybody is gonna see the brusis on me there gonna think someone him me which someone did. OH NO BUT CARL HES DAD IS A COP I CANT LET HIM FIND OUT OR HIS DAD WILL COME OVER AND ARREST MY DAD. AND WHEN HE COMES OUT HE WILL KILL ME.  
so i decide to wear a pink sweater some blue jeans and flip flops. Then i think maybe i can go shopping with racheal and cristian and would be fun after i finshed i go downstairs to eat with my mom. My dad got drunk and left after dinner i was doing homework i finshed around 10:30 after i finshed i fall asleep happily hinking about my new friends espeaccly carl.  
well cristian he's kinda funny. he's kinda of a badass and a thug cause he gets in a fight a lot plus hes tough someone who i would like on my side. I fall asleep and wake up the next mornng I wake up put on my pink sweater and blue jeans and my flip flops and with that I go to school happily. i get there and look at my scheadule hmm i think to my self i have reading where is reading room I spott cristian wearing a yellow football team then i though he must be on the football team to I go up to him and say heyy looks at me and oh heyy sophia whatz gud.I reply and say nothing much hey would you know where room 233 is. He reply and say reading I say yea. He said sure no probleem follow me as we go there he gets a lot of complements by the football team like yo cristian my man whats up andand good job im guessing they won a game.  
and as were getting closer he says so how do you like the school sophia. i say its great its a bit crazy with all the fuzz your getting into but its great i think ill like it here he puts on a quick smile. thats great he says he says heyy sophia you should join a club or a sport cheerleading soccer laccross something everysport is fun.  
I say I cant I have to get home early or my dad will kil me unless I have to stay after but the teacher has to talk. he says dang that suck if you do tell i got it covered.  
I ask him heyy Cristian do you want to go to the mall this saturday. He says sure when. I say around 11:00 he replys and says aight Ill be there we get there go in and I sit next to carl we still have a couple of a couple of minutes before class starts I talk to carl and say heyy carl whats up he says nothing much the usuall . and I say oh thats kool. he says and tells me says heyy sophia you wanna come over and work on some homework with me. my eyes widen and happly said yess

I put on a small blush he smiles. He says so sophia racheal what are you guys doing this weekend racheal says nothing im free this weekend you guys have any plans.  
carl says same. ratcheal; what about you sophia. sophia; well im going to the mall I asked cristian if he wanted to come he said yess. racheal said for real can I come and carl said me to can Icome to.I said do you guys have enough money they said yess. heck they even said they'll let me borrow some racheal said she'll help me shopping. as we talked we could hear cristian arm wresling with the other guys so far was beating could hear cristian say thinks like COME ON YOU FUCKER IS THIS ALL YOU GOT COME ON. AND THINGS LIKE COME ON PUNK I FOUGHT KIDS WITH MORE MUSCLE THEN RACHEAL SAID OH MY GOSH SOPHIA WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SWEATER ITS SO PRETTY. I say oh this pink sweater my aunt gave it to me for my birthday. she said it was one of the most prettist things shes ever seen then the I see a black teacher with a pony tail come in in she sighs and says ok lets get class started were reading about romeo and juliet right. She must not be happy to be hear I turns around and sees me oh great a new student. She asks my name I reply and say my name is sophia and she says welcome sophia she hands me a book a journol and astudy guide of romeo and juliet. the teacher then says open the book to page 465 class I turn the book with qustions . the teacher says ok class what are the two rivals carl raises his hand and say montaque and caplets. and she says good carl now is romeo montaque or caplet. Rachel say he is montaque is the son of king montaque. so then we turn the page and start reading the book. the teacher comes over and ask me to read the book from the beginng staring on page 435. and tells carl to hel me and explain what happend so far. he tells me that caplet and montaque are sworn enemy .BUt that romeo and juliet are in love. he also tells me how romeo went to the caplet party with a mask on and meets juliet and kissed her. I wished that was me and carl I thought to myself so for the remaing of class we worked after that was history we went in I sat next to racheal this time we learned about greece and rome. and about alexander the great the son of philip the said he liked the part when julous ceacar was stabbed. racheal gave him a look that said you also learned about egypt and kangis khan that he had 4 kids and about mosses and abraham. After history I WENT WENT TO PE we went to the locker room and change. I already met the couch he gave me a uniform and everything. so we have to run for 5 minutes around the front gym after that we sat down and did exercise.  
then we played captue the flag its realyy fun. After PE I got dresses and went to lunch with racheal and carl. I got pizza 2 fries ice cream and choclate milk.  
so we sat down cristian was talking to carl about how they have have a football game this thursday and that he should come and bring his dad. carl said sure cristian that would be great plus theres nobody that can beat you guys.  
then cristian was strating to get cocky and was saying stuff like hell ya, were beast were gonna be undefeated 1 fuck everyone else up. Sophia;you play football cristian. yea cant you tell sophia were the best.I asked him what postion he played and stuff he said he was running back number 21.  
sophia ;oh thats kool must me really cool to be on the football fuck yea its awsome thats why im such a are you guys going to the mall with sophia racheal yea your going to cristian. cristian ;yea of course I am. carl yea its gonna be real fun right ;yea. i told cristian how it was weird that he hasnt gotten in trouble yet he laughed said yea it was. he sad sometimes he cant be too much of a thug.  
then racheal laughed and strted touching cristians curly hair. It was short curly not like an afro. cristian; heyy have you guys heard the ;what you mean you havent heard they've been some rumers about people eating each other.  
racheal; yea thats nasty .sophia ewl I hope its not true i dont wanna be gutted up and eaten alive must hurt.  
After that we went to our last class englesh it was that I went to my locker and saw carl. and caught up to ; heyy sophia you ready.  
sophia; yea carl;so what do you need help with mostly algebra I told him. he said dont we all we got to his house his house was clean like he had a plasma tv his room was nobody was home I then started getting perverted thoughts about me and him . And I stopped myself and said to myself nope he only likes you as a friend if he found out he likes you he would never talk to you again.  
so he asked me problems like whats x+y and told me what the slope was. And he gave me quistions like whats 40x78 after we were done he asked me if i wanted pizza he was gonna order I him yea with with peproni and cheese. He orderd a large 1. after waiting 30 minutes the pizza came carl gave the piiiza man 20 bucks.  
he took out his I phone 5 One of those kool phones that everybody has. He let me use it he took a picture of me and him together. he let me play game on it a while I looked at the clock it was 7;00 i said oh fuck I have to get home or my dad would kill me.  
I got up i was walking out the door when i triped and landed on started blushing sophia; Oh im really sorry carl how embarsing I was starting to blush i was starting to get back up when he caught me pulled me back to him and kissed me right in the lips.  
WARNING SEX BELOW. sophia;He kissed me the boy of my dreams kissed me I was blushing red like really red and so was he.I kissed back and before we knew it we used tounge carl;oh sophia I love yea i cant hold it any longer I just have to tell you this sophia; REALLY I HOLD HIM IN EXITMENT. We kissed and kissed and kissed I couldnt controll my self I was starting to suck on his cheeck and before I knew it he had heckies everywhere.I was starting to pull up his shirt when he stopped me and said lets take this to my went up to his room he put on some condoms. And hetook off his pants and he took off my shirt and bra. he then started sucking on them I was starting to breath hard i then got his 15 inch dick IN SOPHIA POINT OF VIEW.  
I put my lips on the tip of it. and then went down it was so good and hard till he cummed then we rest till we got our stregth back. he took off my pants and under wear and he put me in a 69 position.  
then he got behind ; OH MY GOSH THIS CANT BE FUCKING HAPPENING THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE.  
SOPHIA OH YEA CARL FASTER DEEPER HARDER OH YEA YEA. AND WITH THAT HE QUICKLY GOT OUT AND CUMMED IM MY BOOBS.

A/N SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LONG BUT IM TRYING TO FOCUS ON SOPHIA FOR RIGHT NOW. AND CRISTIAN I WILL MAKE HIM MORE AND MORE BAD ASS GETTING CLOSER TO SHANE OH YEA AND RACHEAL AND CRISTIAN ARE MY OWN CHARCTERS. AND SOME OTHERS TWO I WLL NOT BE FOLLOWING THE STORY COMPLETLY.


	3. sophia and carl chapter 3 the mall

TWD OK SO I FINALLY GOT A SEX PART YESS LOL XD SO WERE WERE WE OH YEA WHERE SOPHIA GOT IN CARLS PANTS LOL OH AND I GOT A CARL POV AND A CRISTIAN POV IN THIS CHAPTER LOL ISNT THAT GREAT.

TWD CARL AND SOPHIA CHAPTER 3 THE MALL carls pov; ok so I wake up tired when I see sophia laying on me in a 69 position I start blushing like crazy And I think to myself no were friends she doesnt like you that way . But then I remember yesterday we had sex And that she told me she loved me I still have hickies on me from yesterday. Then I think should we go out we did have sex. And she is kinda cute she has pretty eyes and a pretty face.  
but that would be taking advantage of the new girl wouldnt it what would everyone at school start to i hear her start to say oh carl I love you harder push it deeper oh yea get me pregnut cumm all over my face. I start to blush like crazy then I hear her start to wake up. I pretend im a sleep.

sophia pov; so I wake up and wonder where I am my back starts hurting when I turn around and notice that im layright on top of carl ina 69 position I start blushing like crazy.I quickly get up on my feet hopping that I didnt wake him I Notice and say to myself the fuck he's awke the bastards been a wake the whole time while I was on top of him and he didnt wake me up how do you sleep like I say to my self maybe he likes me why else wouldnt he wake me up. I can tell when someones faking.  
Then I laugh and say to my self I bet he enjoyed I go up to him and try to steal a kiss. I get closer and closer when I put my lips on him I Notice him kissing back we start to use tounge till he says oh sophia I love you. Iv'e loved you sence the day I first saw Im shocked say you do really you he reply and says of course you do your pretty your smart your like an angel I Smile and say thanks I love you to but I was afraid you would say no and never talk to me again.  
and he tells me. now why would I do that sophia your a princess my world. I dont know how its possible but somehow god made you too pretty when he made. heck how do you make someone as pretty as you.  
I blush and put on a really big and happy smile someting i haven't done in years since I was little. And I tell him but what about racheal she has a crush on you.  
he says she wouldt mine shes to happy with cristian to deal with me. He then asks hey sophia I reply yea carl what is it. while looking at his perfect face.  
uhh sophia I was thinking that since we both like each other that if you would like to go out. My eyes widen with a big happy smile I grabbed him in a big old hug and kissed him and said yess.  
Smiles and kisses me me back and he asks me heyy sophia would you mind not telling ayone about us going out or what happend yesterday. I responded yea wouldnt want to let the whole school know now would we he replied and said yea wouldnt want that. And he told me that everyone might think racheal's hot but that Im 100 percent times hotter then her.  
comming from him I turn red unable to control myself I quckly kiss him again. And sucking all over him giving him hickies. She then unbuttend his pants pulled them down and took pulled his boxers off too she then put his dick in her mouth and was like uhh breathing heavy on kept grabing his dick up and down sucking on it. sophia; and he thinks im too pretty look at his handsome face he looks like a prince like that.  
she then too off her pink sweater from yesterday. then her bra then they got it on. Grabbed his dick and put it between her bobs rubbing it against them. Carl breathing heavly oh sophia your so fucking hot im not even jocking I dont ever want to leave you nor do I plan to looking at sophia straight in the eyes blushing and he saw that she was blushing while doing it. sophia; oh carl if you keep looking at me like that your gonna make me feel awkward baby. carl; sorry baby lol.  
She then let go of his dick got on ton of him rubbing her ass against carls dick dirty dancing took off her pants and under wear. And put his dick underneath her. THERE USING CONDOMS BYE THE WAY LOL OK BACK TO THE put his dick underneath her into her breathing oh carl yea fuck yea they kept he cummed and then after getting their breath back carl got behind her and did doggy style on he cummed he looked at the clock and said oh fuck its 8:30 were late for school they quickly got dress. carl got perfume and put it on both of them so they didnt smell like sperm and fixed each others hair and quickly got out ran out the door and ran to school and got their in 10 minutes when they got there carl said sorry were late got stuck in traffic you see sophia came over and we went to my friends house and we fell a sleep. the teacher said thats fine now take your seats

Racheal; took you guys long enough I was board out my mine ; yea I swear we started to think you guys were sick or some shit.  
after class the rest of the day was alright.  
Cristians pov; so I walked in being the thug that I usally am and sat down with my table so todays the big game I laughed carl said you guys ready and I replied fuck yea we are there gonna die tonight na not even there gonna get cooked na fuck it those pussies are gonna get burned.  
I notice carl he keeps looking at sophia and sophia looks back at smile I start to wonder and think that they might be going out. I"ll ak them later I dont want to make a scence I started talking to sophia and asked her if she wanted to come to the game that I could make a fake phone call to her parents.  
she said kept talking when suddenly a piece orange landed right in my face I go up to see who it was when I see its kevin I go up to him grab his milk and throw it right over him I tell him if he wants to go. he doesn't take me seriouse thinks im playing does he I punch him right in the face multible times get him in a head lock twisting his arms tackling his ass to the ground punchunchim him in the gut as fast as I can slamming him into our table then grabbed him threw him to the wall and broke his noise.

LATER THAT DAY...  
nobody pov. cristian 24, 25 hike carl ,heyy I found cristian they he is near number 12 yea go cristian . Sophia; go cristian you can do it it. dang cristian is really fast looks like hes not all muscle.  
sophia; heyy lets go get some ;yea Im starving. They go and get some hotdogs, popcorn and hotdogs announcer looks like its the 2nd quarter and that they will be taking a munch munch carl eating this good heyy lets go say hi to cristian sophia;yea lets congrats him. carl; heyy cristian good job keep up the nice ; oh hey carl,sophia and racheal whats up looks like you guys came heyy you guys want an autogragh from yours truly.  
carl;yea that would be a man tapped carls shoulders carl turned around dad you made it Rick yess I did son heyy cristian good job looks like you guys are winning did you know me and shane were both on the football team cristian; no sir I did not sir. heyy mr rick would you like an autogragh rick; yea that would be great. you should know cristian that sice your carls best friend that I look at you as my second son. cristian; thanks ; oh yea dad you already know about cristian and racheal right rick yea I have ;But this here is sophia shes new to school Im showing her ;well I there miss nothing like helping another to help them get to the path of success.  
anouncer alright were back with the third quarter would all football players please return to the football oh looks like there calling me by guys and its nice seeing you mr Rick moments later the crowd yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yeaa woof wooffffffffffff. rick;good job cristian next time I'll bring shane to help you out and teach you a few things or two about football.  
ok let drop you kids off. heyy cristian you wanna sleep over at our place for today you look tired yess sophia where do you live right next door sir ok lets go they arrive they ring the door bell ed; is there something wrong officer did my daughter get into any trouble oh no she was just staying after school with my son and a couble of her friends so I decided to drop her off. Ed; thanks officer rick; no problem saturday came they got to the mall sophia;so where do you guys want to go to first. Racheal I know lets go to macy they have some nice stuff there when thet got out sophia got a purple dress, a shirt that says lil wayne on it, an other shirt that said yolo on it. and some flip flops.  
racheal got some new shoes a purple sweater just like sophia's pink sweater.

Cristian; Heyy you guys go to where ever you guys want to where gonna go to footlocker and game stop.

a/c uhh finnally that was a bit long next chapter I might add zombies. And that was a long sex part dont you guys think so


	4. carl and sophia chapter 4 a new world

twd carl and sophia chapter 4 The new world warning sex part in this chapter 18+ so were where we oh yea the mall with sophia cristan and racheal.  
carls pov;So me and and cristian were at footlocker we saw some jordans.  
for 120 bucks they were white,grey and black and I bought an an orange shirt that said refuse to lose.  
And a shirt that said kobe Then we left and went to gamestop and bought gta 4 and saints row 3.  
after that we went to bought a diamond shirt a wristband that said boobs and a shirt that said I love bad bitches and a drake shirt and also a lil wayne shirt that said pussy money weed.  
after that they shopped some more,went vans,american eagle,ambercomni and other cool clothes store. They head to mc donolds now lets gets back to sophia and racheal Sophia's pov; Racheal;oh my gosh Sophia you look so cute in this where this Sophia;  
you really think so ;I know so Sophia;thanks. Racheal ohh get these shoes no theese no those overe there no theese ones over here No this one they stared at a silver neckless It was the most prettiest thing they ever seen.  
sophia bought the neckless and racheal bought a pink dress some earings for her and Sophia and some high heel shoes.  
afterwards sophia asked sophia; thanks racheal for letting me borrow that money I';ll pay you back dont worry Racheal;  
dont worry Sophia no problem thats what friends really thank you you see Im not all that rich and fancy so I dont have that much money and half of my clothes are ugly and my parents wont let me buy something or anything expensive.  
So that really means a lot to me Rachel;Its really no big deal sophia If it weren't for you I wouldnt be here or carl or cristian so thanks now come on lets go find them Sophia thinkin about Carl and what kind of clothes he got and thinking about if he would like what she go.

Racheal starts dialing numbers Racheal; Im calling Cristian Im see where he is ... Cristian; whait hold up carl racheal's calling he picks up and answers Cristian;whatz gud ; nigga fuck u I aint yo ho bitch Cristian nigga chill so whatz up Racheal dont tell me to chill aight nigga anyway where are you guys were ready to meet you guys. Cristian; were at mc donolds racheal; fat asses stay there were ready to meet you guys. Sophia guess where there at Sophia; uhh taco bell thinking cause she said fat they get there they here Cristian ordering I'd like a number 1 large, a number 8 with extra dip 2 number 23 1 with cheese 2 cheese bugers 4 fries 2 big macs and 4 large sodas. they sit down in a table Racheal; dang fat asses hmm oh heyy guys when a nigga got eat they got to eat well looks like you guys picked well and you two are looking really pretty then smiling. Minutes later ughhh im so fool cristian complained.  
sophia; heyy guys look what we picked out they showed them their clothes carl; not bad Sophia thanks; what did you guys get they they showed them their clothes. Sophia ;they look nice cristian; of course what did you expect I got carl some swag. They leave the mall and all go to Carl,s house LATER THAT DAY...  
carl; man that was so much fun sophia; yea it sure was carl smiled at me and gigled I said I cant wait to show everyone Racheal; yea me to Sophia you look so ; thanks carl : heyy Cristian do u want to play the new video;Cristian fuck yea. They leave the room and go to play video games downstairs they play gta 4 getting chased by cops and killing people then they play saints row 3 they get to the part where u get the penhouse.  
then Sophia calls uhh carl can I talk 2 u for a sec carl; uhh sure thing sophia. Cristian ill be back Cristian yea sure ill wait he continues to play saints row 3 Sophia; Racheal can you give us some room we need to yea no problem girl you guys go ahead and talk Sophias pov; they go up to Carls room and close the door and lock it yea so Carl I need to talk to you about what he said well im afraid im pregnet I told him carl; why its perfectly safe Sophia he said to used condoms theres nothing u need to worry about besides it didnt break did it Sophia;no Carl;then theres nothing u need to worry about baby look at me he told me and I looked at him urhhh his eyes I said to myself they were the most dreamest eyes I ever saw then I thought to myself no one or anything is gonna seprate both of us I said.

Warning SEX PART BELOW

Then I asked him Carl do u love me do u really then he said what kind of question is that of course I do why would I kiss a girl that I dont love serously who does that he said to me. Then he slowly kissed me on the lips I kissed back using tounge he starts hugging me kissing back he started kissing me like crazy I mean crazy and before we knew it we were both on the floor making he started playing with my hair and said Sophia I love u and always will he said to me and I said I know I love u too then he grabbed took off my shirt and he took off my pants and underwear nothing left except my bra I then saved him the trouble so I took it off myself. he looked at me for permission and I said to him come on baby do you want this and he said to me fuck yea he grabbed my nipples one one of them and the other one he was sucking on them. after a while he took off all his clothes and grabbed his dick and put it between my boobs just like last time I said to myself after a while of putting his dick between my boobs he cummed.  
then he turned me around and put his face right in my ass and was licking my pussy it felt so good but the pain was unbelivable it hurted like shit I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't becouse Racheal and Cristian were downstairs and if we made any noise they would suspect something.  
I then cried softly not the loud crying type of way but the soft kind with just tears rolling down your then just suddenly stopped he saw me cring and hey hey Sophia dont worry its gonna be alright he said to me carl; look if you want to stop we can stop Sophia Sophia; no lets keep going. He then keept liking it until I cummed from my pussy.  
he then got condoms gave 1 to me and he put the other one on I was on top of him and he put his dick underneath me in my pussy he kept going up and up and down this is the best I said to myself until finally he cummed.  
then we got up put our clothes back on and fixed each other hair and clothes make sure it didnt look tangled or wringled so we went down and as we were going down stairs I thought I was going to puke.  
we saw Cristian and Racheal kissing Carl ewl carl said they then both seprated Racheal then said its not what it looks like ! she said Carl;oh dont worry it looks like both of u were having a little bit of fun he laughed Rachel;shut up carl carl;heyy if you wanna be together you two be together its none of my bussnies he said.  
Cristian; Look she fell and tripped on me. carl yea right he said.  
Racheal urhh its over im finished she said.

3 months later.  
SOPHIA;POV It was me Cristian,Racheal and of course my boyfriend carl we were at my house playing checkers we were word it was 7:25 at night Racheal urhh im starving heyy sophia do u have anything to eat Racheal said.  
uhh yea Cristian yea me 2 . I then went to the kitchen and got them some pizza we order the other day.  
we then ate Racheal uhh this looks really good Carl yea this taste great.  
Racheal heyy sophia how come you,ve never showed us your dad or even talked out him she asked me uhhh trust me you wouldn't want to know trust me Carl; why not I bet he's nice a lot of dads I know are nice plus my dads a cop and he deals with a lot bad people every day.  
sophia; uhh you guys just wouldn't under stand my dads not just any ordinary cop heck I dont know I would even call him my dad. Racheal why not what does he do to you she asked. Carl yea try us well understand ok so my dad when ever his pissed or even in a bad mood he'll beat me and my mom thats why I always have those bruisis some times he even puts me and my mom in the hospital he brings us to see this friend of his he's a doctor I sometimes think that my dad must've raped my mom and my mom since she was already having me must've had no choice but to but to marry him. Racheal dang that must suck im really sorry Sophia thanks Carl; yea Sophia don't worry my dad and shane are top proficinal cops they'll take your ; No Carl please dont if they come and take my dad away he'll be locked up for a little while and when he comes out he'll come back and kill me. Carl; oh all right I wont tell but I will protect you Sophia I promise Sophia thanks suddenly the tv came on. ATTENTION THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT LOCK ALL YOUR DOORS DONT OPEN THE DOOR FOR ANYONE IF YOU SEE SOMEONE REALLY SICK DONT APROACH THEM IT WILL ONLY END IN YOUR OWN DEATH. IF YOU SEE A REALLY SICK PERSON APPROCHING THAT LOOKS LIKE ITS TRYING TO KILL YOU ATTACK IT IN THE THE HEAD SHOOT STABB,  
CRACK HIT WHAT EVR JUST DESTROY THERE BRAINS THE POLICE WILL BE GIVING AWAY FREE GUNS TO THE NEBORHOOD. WHEN THEY COME USE IT CAREFUULLY IF ANYONE IS LOOKING FOR A SAFE PLACE FROM ALL THIS MADDNESS COME TO ALANTA WE WILL HAVE FOOD WATER AND PROTECTION FROM THE MILLATARY IF THERE IS ANYONE WITH A BITE OR THAT IS RALLY ILL THEY WILL BE SHOT DOWN AND KILL CIVILIONS SHOULD DO THE SAME YOU HAVE BEEN the channel that it was on came back on Racheal; oh my gosh im scared guys carl then quickly got up and locked all the doors front and back then suddenly the phone rang I got up hello. Hello sophia is carl there its carls mother Sophia;oh yea would you like to talk to him she said oh yea please Sophia Carl I called out to him its your mother. carl then got up and went to the phone then and said hello mom. After a while he hanged up he looked sad tears rolled down his eyes we all looked at him I said carl whats wrong he came up to me and hugged me putting his head into my shoulders he was saying stuff like hnh dad snot something like that then I said Carl speak clearly. I asked him he rubbed his eyes and said my dad got shot his in the hospital his in a coma Sophia; oh Carl dont worry its gonna be alright I said to him. Cristian then got up and went up to Carl got him a towel and said dont worry buddy its gonna be alright he'll be alright he always has. This is the first time iv'e ever seen Cristian being this nice to anybody carl then smiles and says thanks guys Told him yea your dad will be alright. and cristian said yea dont worry buddy we wont let anything happen to you I promise if your dad came home I found out that something happend to you. He will be heart broken and I wouldn't be able to forgive my self cristian said thanks Carl told Cristian then sudenly a smash waz heard down stairs sophia you were suppose to get me some beer 4 hours I ago. Carl kids run sophia; GUYS FOLLOW ME UP MY ROOM AND SO WE WENT TO MY ROOM AND LOCKED THE DOOR.  
carl ;Sophia Racheal the closet hide in their their Carl said we did. Carl was looking for a weapon to defend himsel with cristian got behind the door I knew what he had in mind as soon as my dad opens the door he's going to go up to him and tackle him.  
We then heard the door smash smashing sounds then the door fell down my dad then said wheres sophia carl said you'll never find her you wont hurt her again. you little i'll kill you from taking her away from me carl;you brough this on your self why why do u hit both your daughter and wife my dad said kid its none of your bussnies he then ran up to carl but then cristian then got up behind him tackled him to the floor my dad then threw a punch and kneed cristian in the guts then carl got a knife got my dad off cristian with cristian help and then carl got a knife that was on my desk that I used earlier today to cut something he then got the knife and stabbed my dad right in the hand and I heard him say. Uhh you little shit that hurt i'll kill you Carl then said I told you I wont let you hurt sophia my dad then said the most horrible thing he said I dont understand how a daddy's boy who's father just got shot and probbaly deserved it can ever understand I just hoped your father was here so he could see me squize the life out of you. He will be so dissapointed to see how he could raise such a coward carl then arhh you piece of shit tackled him to the desk and was chocking him and punched him in the eye my dad then got him and threw him to the floor and punched him in the right in the face causing him to bleed on his right eye cristian then grabbed him and punched him in the chin my dad got him and slammed him against the wall. Cristian was grabbing my dad's neck with his right arm and then with his left hand he grabbed my dad's face trying to squize the life out of him my dad then found a screwdriver right next to him and stabbed cristian in the shoulder. Cristian then got pissed and I heard him say URGH HE THEN GRABBED THE SCREWDRIVER AND STABBED MY DAD IN THE RIPS AND TOOK IT OUT OF HIM POINTED IT TO MY DADS FACE AND SAID YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!  
he then looked at me. He then threw the screw driver got my dad punched him in the face my dad then punched him back and then Cristian threw another punch this time my dad blocked it he grabbed cristian arm and twisted it. Cristian then slammed his head against my dads head leaving a bruise on my dads forhead which I thought was great carl then grabbed a chair and slammed it on my dads back he hit him again with the chair and over and over again till my dad kicked carl in the guts Cristian then grabbed my dad and slammed his face against my window causing my window to break and also causing my dad to bleed on his right eyes my dad then punched cristian back slamming him against the wall grabbed the chair and dropped it on Cristian leg. urhh fuck Cristian said my dad then started pounding cristian in the face over and over until carl got him tackled him to the floor and was able to take the chair off cristian my dad then body slammed carl on the floor I though oh no carl his poor face.  
Cristian then got my dad and slammed him against the door making the door to break and they fell on the stairs we then ran down the stairs and followed them Cristian then grabbed him and punched him right in the face over and over then slammed him against the table took him to the the bathroom and put his face in the toilet thats sick I said.  
Cristian then got a cooking pan and hit my dad right in the face and started chocking him and kept going unil he let go and started pounding my dad over and over till it looked like he broke my dads face.  
Cristian then let go off my dad and got up my dad said something I think Cristian broke my dads jaw cause I couldnt really understand him he then said TO CRISTIAN I AINT GONNA BACK DOWN I BACKING YOU. then cristian went up to him and and hit him right in the mouth causing his teeth to bleed cristian then walked away my dad then got up and left the house.  
Cristian; huff hufff finnally that was tough your dads strong Sophia stronger then some of the guys I've fought so far Carl; we did it Cristian we beat that fucker back across the sea. Cristian yea we did he said to carl Sophia you guys did it I cant belive you guys actually beat my dad that was awsome i've never seen a fight like that my entire life plus that was kool how you just slammed him against my door and you guys fell down.  
and that was nasty how you put his face in the toilet he probably deserved it though Cristian yea he pissed me off though and sorry about your window dont worry i'll pay you back Sophia; it's no big deal you guys saved me from my dad thanks. Racheal; yea that was amazing!  
Cristian; no problem carol then came to us and said you guys ok did he hurt you guys then said oh my gosh carl your face I didnt even notice carls face I was so happy that they beat my dad that I didn't even notice how could I not notice that my boyfriend has a giant bruise on his right eye .  
Carol;Sophia get the first aid kit I got up got it and handed it over to her she then opend it and started cleaning carls wounds his arm was scrappen open he had a giant bruise on his right eye Carl then said urhh fuck. Carol its gonna sting a little but we have to clean it so it doesnt get infected how long is it gonna take Cristian asked. Carol well first im gonna have to clean this up then close it up and then we have to check that giant bruise on your right eye so i'll say about 15 minuted carl said oh great and I thought I was in enough pain already. I gigled after a while mom said to me ok sophia dear grabb carls arm tight and carl dont move this is going to hurt a lot what do you mean in a panic voice I then grabb his arm and say dont worry carl this will all be over soon he smiles at me she then stabbes carl in wound and starts going through it cleaning it up carl starts to scream shit urgg I hold him tighter giving a look that says dont worry im here for you. Carl then looks at me and smiles after a while were done and my mom put a bandage on Carl and cleaned his right eye Carol that bruise should be gone in a about a week. Carol thanks carl said Cristian your turn said my mom he responded and said why I fucked that fat ass up we all laughed Carol maybe so but we have to make sure that you aren't infected anywhere. Cristian was bleeding in his shoulder he had blood comming down from 1 side of his mouth he's leg looked broke it must have been when my dad droped the chair on him and then I thought dang cristian really is strong my mom then started cleaning his wounds and after a while he was all better his shoulder his mouth and his leg and he didn't wine 1 bit. And with that we went to sleep THE NEXT DAY I woke up I was on the sofa with carl and cristian was on the other coach with racheal and carl was laying on me this wonderful moment when suddenly the phone rang and carl and everyone else woke up I took him off my shoulder to make sure cristian and racheal didn't notice and thankfully they didn't. I picked up the phone and said hello and it was shane on the phone Shane; sophia where are you sophia;im my house I told him Shane;is carl there with you sophia;uhh yea he just woke up Shane; can you pass me to him sophia;sure carl its shane he wants to talk to you Carl;what oh shane wants to talk to me I hand carl the phone and I wink at him but thankfully nobody noticed Carl; heyy Shane Shane; Carl what r u doing at carols Carl;sleep over im with a couple of my friends too dont worry oh and Cristian's here to Shane; ok Carl tell Sophia Carol and Cristian and your other friend to pack up you to Carl just get what you need and i'll get you some clothes from your house and get some food water bags a book back maybe something to read and lock all the doors and close the windows make your nobody can see you from the outside.  
Shane;alright i'll be their with lori in a little while aight see you then Carl then hanged up Sophia; so what did shane want he said to pack all our stuff and bring a lot off food and water not that much and to lock all the doors and to cover all the windows and to make sure nobody can see us from the out side.  
Sophia; why Carl I dont know maybe he's taking us somewhere So we then packed our stuff I got a couple of clothes my homework school stuff some food and water Carl said thank fully I brought some clothes here.  
Good thing we slept over I said yea with a perverted image in my mind after a little while we finished packing we played uno and of course my beloved Carl won.  
When suddenly the door bust open it was shane Carl'so shane where are we going Shane cop station downtown Carl;why Shane;have you heard those rumers about people eating each other Carl;yea Shane; yea well their real and their completly indestructble exept for the head just1 shot in the head kills them. We gotta protect our selfs man you with me Carl;yea Shane; hey carol do you have knifes or a screw driver anykind of weapon or maybe a bat Sophia;theres a screw driver and a knife up in my room when cristian and carl where fighting ed Shane they were why Sophia cause my dad hit my mom and he was about to hit me so they protected me and cristian beat up my dad like hardcore Shane;good job boys so Sophia how about you give me that knife and screwdriver Sophia yess sir.  
I ran to my room found the screwdriver and knife went down stairs and handed it to shane carol then gave him 6 knifes 1 for each of us a cooking pan that Cristian used to beat ed and 1 bat and also 4 screw driver and 1 pipe Shane then grabbed the knife and handed 1 to each of us and and gave the 4 screw drivers to Cristian,Carl and 1 to Carol and the other 1 for himself and gave the bat to me the cooking pan to Racheal and the pipe to her also.  
And after that we ran outside in a form of a circle looking out for each other we had our weapons in our hand Shane then said the cop car is only 4 blocks away after a while we spotted a walker or thats what I heard the news people call them as it was comming closer and closer Cristian grabbed his knife and stabbed it in the eye and killed it we walked a little further we were on the 2nd block and we then saw 4 more walkers Carl got his screwdriver tackled the walker to the ground and ripped open the walkers throut with his screw driver Cristian the sneeked up behind the walker got his knife and stabbed it in the head causing it to die and Shane well he got his knife and stabbed in right in the brain and it died and my mom she got the screw driver and stabbed it in the eye and killed it we then reached the 4th block and we saw another walker it was comming closer when another walker came from behind me and almost hot me when I got my bat hit its and and riped open its head everyone was looking at me suprised. And I said what dont worry I got this i'll be fine we finally got in the cop car and went to the police station. Cristian,Carl and shane got out and went inside Shane said you ladie lock the doors close the window here's a walkie talkie call me if theres anything up or if you guys are attacked by walkers just call me from that.  
Carl's point of view were in the police station almost everyone their was dead we got in the weapon room I picked up a pistol,sniper and a ak47 and also a wozi and some couple of weapons for the others and some ammo. Shane grabbed a shotgun a pistol a sniper riffle some grenades and a revolver Cristian got a shotgun same as Shane and an ak47 a pistol a sniper rigle a machine gun some grenades and also an bsm and also a sillent pistol as we walked out we we were getting in the car when we saw a walker approch on the other side of the fence as it was getting closer it looked familer the I noticed that it was ted he was a were suprised Cristian went up to it zombie ted;rhh urgh lhr urgh muhhCristian;he was dumb and tried to act tough and also careless but still we cant leave him like this Carl; your right so with that Cristian got out his gun pointed it at what used to be ted but now is zombified a walker and bang pulled the triger and with that ted fell to the floor.

A/N THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT ESPEALLY THE FIGHT AND WHEN TED COMES BACK ANY WAY I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP REALLY SOON.


	5. carl and sophia chapter 5 infected

twd carl and sophia chapter 5 infected OK SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER I WANTED TO ADD SOME MORE LOVE AND HAPPINIESS AND GETTING SOPHIA TO KNOW EVERYONE BETTER AND MORE SOPHIA AND CARL I'LL STILL KEEP DOING IT THOUGH BUT I SAID ILL DO ZOMBIES AND THE LAST CHAPTER WAS TO LONG TOOK ME ABOUT 2 DAYS TO FINISH IT ANYWAY HERE IT IS CHAPTER 5 Sophia pov; Bang Cristian pulled the trigger and with that ted fell to the floor and can now rest in we've put him out of his missary anyway after that we heard walkers the gunshot attracted them they started surrounding us Cristian got his pistol and shot 1 of them in the head Carl shot another one 2 in the head and shane got his shot SOgun and shot it right in the ran to the police car we were trapped so Cristian said hey i'll shoot to distract them and u guys make a run for it and they'll follow me i'll lead them away from the cars. Racheal; but Cristian what about u what if they kill u Cristian;details details just follow my lead and dont worry I got this He quicky takes out his shotgun and shoots 5 walkers in the head and kills them then he says go now!  
we run to a car and hide under neath it thakfully no walkers saw I see Cristian starting to back up I heard him say oh no u dont and shoots in the head he runs away from them tthey follow he keeps shooting them to keep them away.  
He then says Come on bitches is that all u got and he keeps shooting them Cristian;dang u are 1 ugly ass mother i've seen plenty of ugly people in my daTd but u guys take the then takes 2 down he runs and up a ladder the walkers surrounds him Cristian;fuck im surrounded how am I going to get back down just then we see the police arrive and I see a big black police officer that 1 time came to school with shane and carls dad.  
I hear them say to the walkers HOLD UR UNDER ARREST I say to myself the fuck are they crazy get away from them they'll kill them then shane says the fuck does he thinks he doing if u see some one looking trying to kill u dont approach I start to the cops shoot the black man shot 2 walkers they keep shoting taking at 12 walkers down when suddenly a walker get behind the big black guy and bites him in the shoulder. The cops took out all the walkers that were surrounding Cristian so Cristian droped down to the floor and shot the walker that bit the black fat man/NOT TRYING TO BE RASIST I JUST CANT REMMEMBER HIS NAME so Cristian then shoots the big black guy that was bit he must have knew that if ur bit u would turn into 1 of them im guessing from all the zombie movies we watched the anyway Cristian takes out 7 walkers. and 2 of the other cops are bit and they are eaten alive Cristian kills thewalkers that bit them and the other cops that got bit and soon after that all of the cops were bit and Cristian had no choice but to kill them.  
so then he took out 4 walkers with his shot gun he then ran to a abandond school bus that was empty went inside it and bloked the doors with his body Carl; oh no hes surrounded how is he gonna get out. Shane he cant man im sorry to say this but he's pretty much dead already we have to take this oppertunity get out of here while there not looking Carl;but he's my friend we have to save him Shane;look man we can get out of here with out them noticing Carl; FINE I'LL DO IT MYSELF THEM I'LL SAVE HIM STAY HERE GUYS AND ILL BE BACK IN A LITTLE WHILE.  
Shane; ok lets go u girls stay under the car they get out I see carl shoot 1 walker 2 the head then another they keep shooting them then I heard Cristian say come on u fuckers u want some of this I see him stabb a walker from the other side of the bus then I heard him laugh and say oh then stabs another 1 and 2 more I see him cut himself in hus palm and put the blood on the side of the bus my guess is to attract the walkers anyways he takes out his pistol and shoots it in the head.I see carl shoot 1 walker in the head when it falls on him shane is to distracted with the others but knows that the walker on him is dead so another walker come up to carl carl shoots it in the head it dies too.A third 1 comes up to carl it tries to kill him carl cant get a good aim so I see him put his gun in the dead walkers mouth pull the trigger and goes through the dead walkers mouth and in the walker that was trying to kill him, brain and with that it died shane helped carl get up.  
they get to the police car they quickly pick us up and Carl yells Cristian go through the back door I see cristian shoot window on the back of the bus the window breaks and he jumps on the cop car with us and with that we went off.  
Cristian;huff huff Sophia; Cristian u ok he said yea im fine that was a close 1 a little bit more and I might have ended up like ed but worse we all ; so what now shane where do we go Shane; anlanta its suppose to be the safest place as we drive we see my dad he screams at us and he says help help take me with u carl says to shane step on it hurry and with that we head to alanta I look at carl and smile and he smiles back at ;that was crazy i've never seen anything like that before what are those thing they only die if u attack them in the head Shane;walkers I dont know what they are but there not people.

Carls pov; So I ask Cristian if he was all right I care about him cause he's like a brother to me he always watches my back and I watch over him I know that he's temper can be a problem though and get the best of him he acts when he should think thats what my dad I could tell he was worried about my dad too heck my dads been like a second father to him.  
I knew cristian since 2nd grade even then he sometimes did look out for me we first met in a fight he was was picking on this kid that pee his pants.  
FLASHBACK Cristian;heyy come on edward dont u want it come and get edward;come Cristian give me my lunch Cristian; if u want it you'll have to take it by force arhh Cristian punches edward in the guts and got him slammed him against the locker put his face in the water fountain and got him pushed him to the wall and got his food and threw it all over him. Heres ur food loser I confront them and say heyy why dont you guys stop it Cristian looks at me and what are you gonna do about it some kid tells him carefull Cristian he's dad is a cop Cristian; oh im so scared come on kid let me see what u can do daddy's boy I hope ur dad taught u some good fighting moves cause ur gonna need it he comes at me I block his punch got him and punched him in the face he punches me back in the rips I kneed him in the guts I slamm him against the locker He punches me back this time he hits my face I keep kneeing he says u son if a bitch he then grabbs me takes me and throws me in the floor and gets a broom and keeps hitting me with it until I kicked him in the guts he then grabs my head punches me in the face and starts chocking then he lets go trying to squish my head he then grabs my head and tries to smash it against a locker he gets me in a arm lock grabb him trying to get him off me I put my knees on him and start squeshing his stomach. Fuck he yells he then grabbed my arm and started twisting I start screaming in pain Cristian; ur pretty good kid but now its over I quickly kicked him in the guts and got up tackled him to the floor and start punching him in the face.  
He then got up got me in a head lock and starts chocking me after a while I elbow him and broke the head lock push him into a class room that was empty thankfully got him and smashed him against a table tackled him to the the floor and start pounding him. I get up and say ur not doing this I wont let u pick on anymore kids I wont let u he then grabbs a chair throws it at me I duck but it misses me. Then security and some teachers come in what do u boys thing ur doing come with me fighting in a class room that isn,t urs and fighting in the halls whats the matter with u a while we got out of the princible office we both had a really good excuse so we just had dention during the end of the day I see cristian he comes up to me I get ready in case he tries to pound me he tells me HEYY KID UR PRETTY GOOD WHATS UR NAME HE ASKS I tell him my names Carl Cristian; ok if u ever need any help just tell me I own this school dont worry I got ur back he tells I tell him then he says heyy Carl we should chill sometime try to get to know each other more Carl yea I tell him END FLASH BACK Sophia then says hey Carl yea I reponded she tells me how did u and Cristian both meet anyway you guys look like u guys have a good brother/friend relation ship me and Cristian met in a fight u see I laugh and say he was trying to beat on some kid that pee his pants that poor kid Sophia tells us and I say and cristian remmember when u threw that kids food on him and u told somebody to take a picture Cristian;hahah oh yea man that was the best and u threatend to kick my ass if I didn't Carl; look who won in the end I tell him Cristian;boy it was a tie Carl no it wasn't I got u to the ground and beat u Cristian;it was luck then Carl;no it wasn't Cristian u wanna find out then Shane;ok ok boys settle down I gigle at them fighing. Cristian; yea good times what was that kids name again Edward right Carl; yea Cristian wasn;t he alrgic to water Carl; I think so Cristian and I put his face in water hehe he probbaly deserved it after a while of talking about old time its 7:20 in the night I look out and say finnaly were here my legs are killing me then I look out and see that were in traffic and I say man more waiting Shane says to get out of the car that traffic shouldnt be over in at least another 2 hours so we get out of the car Cristian, Shane and Racheal go to see whats happening that leaves me and Sophia to do whatevr we liked I thought we stretch from all that waiting my legs are killing me I tell her and I steal a quick kiss on sophia. they come and shane says traffic shouldnt be up for at least 2 hours we then see an old man I tell him hi my name is carl and this is sophia he says hi carl and sophia im dale and this is glenn and t dog nice to meet you they tell us do u know whats going on I tell him urhh shane says trafic shouldnt be up for at least another hour dale says who is Shane I tell him my dads friend then we see some helicopter planting a bomb and attacking alanta I start to see mom cry on shanes arms. and sophia starts crying to my arm to I could hear people scream down their its actually pretty scary.

A/N OK GUYS SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT AT LEAST I THINK SO I SHOULD HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOMETIME NEXT WEEK ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW 


	6. twd carl and sophia chapter 6 in the woo

TWD SOPHIA AND CHARL CHAPTER 6 OUT IN THE WOODS

HI GUYS FINALLY 2 MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL LEFT TILL THE SUMMER THE TIME WHEN WE CAN RELAX AND GO 2 THE POOL AND THE BEACH ANYWAY DURING THAT TIME i'll be doing a lot of reviews

CARLS POV; So we made camps in the woods the next day I woke up went outside and saw a group of camper Sophia came up to me and said hey carl. I repied back and said oh hey sophia she said to me nothing much so it looks like were staying here for a while yea I said she told me what were those things we saw back there when we were escaping Sophias was scared.  
I agreed and said yea I've never seen anything like it then we saw people collecting woods there were 2 black people 1 was a man and the other was a woman Cristian came up to us and said man we have 2 black people in the group I dont know how I feel about this.  
Then dale called us and said if me and sophia could help collect wood Cristian stayed behind he was on watch gurding the camp on top of an rv with a sniper rifle So me and and sophia started collecting woods after a while I noticed that we were far from the others she then looked at me and said carl I was so scared when the millatary was bombing alanta those poor people they must have been scared to death yea I reply. I see her start to cry so I say to her hey sophia its gonna be alright then I quickly kiss her she kisses me back and soon we start to use tounge we keep on kissing we fall to the ground then she starts to kiss my neck and starts sucking on me I start breathing hard my heart going fast and faster and faster I've never felt anything like this I never want to stop I want to stay like this with her forever but still I know thats impossible. We kept going she got on top of me and put her hands in my chest and her ass was on my dick she started to rub her ass on my dick. It's okay Carl, but we'll get through it. she said to me " she lets go and we look in each others eyes. I start to lean in and so does she. Our lips meet for a small shy kiss. We pull away and laugh at our shyness. We lay down and I move my hand on her arm going over her soft skin. She still softly laughed as I did this. I kiss her on her lips again and she responds by kisses back. I kiss her and push my tougne in her mouth and massage her tougne with mine.

We take off all our clothes my hand went down to her pussy and rubbed it through her pants. She moaned. I pull my hand up and put it in her pants. I rub her pussy and kiss her. I rub so hard that she goes away from my mouth and gasps. "Oh Carl!" I push in two fingers and her back arches "Oh fuck!" I put another finger in her, She's so tight. "Carl, oh!" she cums on my fingers and I put them in my mouth and taste her cum. I move up to her pussy and lick it over and over. I start eating her out and pushing my tongue in her and licking her folds. I put in two fingers and Sophia moans "Carl oh fuck, I love you." I push my fingers into her and she comes all over my fingers and in my mouth.

I pull my fingers out and go up to Sophia and kiss her on the lips useing tongue. She gets up and pushes me down I put my cock at her pussy and I look at her for permission.

She nods her head yes and I push in fast and quick and stop. I see Sophia shead a couple tears so I wipe them from her face. "It's alright Sophia it will get better." After five minutes she nodds her head for me to go. I push in and out slowly to make sure she's okay.

"Carl faster." She moans. I pick up spead and go faster. "Cccaaarrrrlllll!" She moans. I push in faster and faster. "Carl I'm going cum." She tells me.

"Me to." I start to pull out but she pulls me back.

"Inside me Carl, please." I push in faster and faster and I continuously hit her G-spot over and over. "Carl!" Sophia screams as she and I cum together. I pull out of he and lay next to her. She gets up and goes to my cock. "" she's about to suck my cock when I stop her. I put her in a doggy style position. I put my dick inside her keep hitting that G spot repeatly I keep going faster and faster and faster and she said oh carl dont stop faster oh yea keep drilling me. Oh yea faster deeper dont stop oh daddy she said to me I kept going until finally I cummed I felt something warm come out and I felt really tired.  
We cleaned up and put our clothes back on and clean each others hair we came back and mom came and said oh there you are you two me and carol were worried sick about u now were almost done.  
After a while we went back 2 camp Cristian and this guy named daryl went hunting they brough back a dead deer 6 dead squirls and 2 dead owls the rest of the day was pretty calm and best of all we wern't attacked yet walkers havent showed up maybe its cause we put up a fence and covered the camp with woods.

Sophia pov ahh so I walked around camp what me and carl did in the woods was it felt so real and great not like the other times but this time it was so real I saw cristian walking around camp seeing for any weak spots on the fence I went up to him and said heyy cristian he replied oh heyy sophia whats up I told him nothing just seeing what ur up to he said just making sure that this face is safe I wont let any one die I cant let shane down and im not sure about those black people. I replied oh you sure hate black people I told him he said yea cant trust those black choclates he joked then he said heyy sophia do you know where carl is I told him uhh I think he's in the tent he said to me can you call him for me I want to tell him something I went to his tent I could hear him checking out his muscles I quitetly went up behind him and yelled boo he fell to the floor and he said oh sophia its you and I said yea did you miss me he said I sure did I replied anyway Carl Cristian is calling you he wants to talk 2 us he said ok he puts his shirt back on we go to cristian carl said to him you wanted to talk to me cristian. Cristian said yea were gonna need more security I found a town that may have supplies we need can you come with me sure carl said cristian said theres 1 more other person we need merl. Carl said ok he then asked me sophia I need you to stay in the camp at all times and do what shane and the rest of the grown ups tell you to do I tell him ok I see them talk to merl I think he agrees cause he goes with them

Cristian pov we got to the town I say ok everybody be carefull watch each others back we dont want to attract more then we have to only use a gun if you guys absolute have 2 carl told me ok but which way do we go he asked me I told carl and merl to follow me we go to this abandoned building I see a walker I stab it in the head we keep going we turn a courner and see like 5 walkers eating at dead bodies looks like the virus is getting around more and more people are getting it so I get out my silence gun and shoot 2 walkers right in the head carl and merl take out their silencers and they take out the others we head downstairs we see dead bodies every where we see a walker and merl kicks it gets a knife and stabs it in the throut and kills it and said yea how about that not so tough now are you he said to the walker we keep going killing walkers as we look for supplies when we go inside this room it had 5 water bottles 4 gas tanks some ammo and a box of medical supplies like rubber bands things we need I got it and put inside my bookback we kept going we suudenly a walker poped out of nowhere.  
It scared the shit out of me anyway me and carl both took out or silencers and killed it we kept going we found 7 shotguns and 2 pistols and 1 hammer merl said shit that wont be enough 4 the entire camp he said so we kept looking when we saw a pack of walkers when suddenly this group started shooting them from above and they spotted us we ran and got sepretad I took out like 8 walkers while I was trying 2 escape when I went to this room with nobody no walkers and locked the door the walkers we outside the door I opend the window of the other side of the room and took out my shotgun just in case went to the roof and entered the attic I got out of the attic and went downstairs into this room when I heard a click this guy was holding a pistol to my head I quickly got his arm and twisted and he dropped the gun and I picked up his gun and shot him right in the head and he died I then ran to the next room hid in their for a while cause the walkers should have heard the gun shot I then started looking for the other until I was on the 4th floor I opend this door and I found merl I said finally I found you he replied yep you did now lets go find the kid he told me after we looked for a while merl wanted to givr up cause he though he was dead but I knew carl was still alive I opend the door and saw 2 people pointing guns at carl I quickly took out my gun my gun and shot 1 of them in the face and killed them and merl shot the other right in the heart and he died them we ran and saw this big room we went inside their and it turned out it was the kitchen and nobody was their when we saw plenty of food to last us a year so we grabbed at least half and put it in my back pack and then we opened

this closet and saw plenty of guns and ammo and it looked like I couldn't fit anything else in my bookpack so I put in inside Carls bookback we then went out the window and went all the way down to the 1st floor and got down exited the bulding and we found a van and went back 2 camp we got their and everybody went up 2 us shane went up to me and said thanks cristian you brough evrybody safe and sound we showed him the supplies and he looked suprised and he said oh my gosh this is plenty to last us a year and to keep the biters out.  
and then shane looked at me and said Cristian im sorry to say this but your parents didn't make it out alive I looked at him trying not to look sad and said oh and walked away it was then that I relized in this cursed world we live in people are gonna die and I have to do anything I can to protect them and that means even if people hate me for doing them racheal then came up to me and hugged me then I saw carl in his tent I was about to call him when I sophia in their they were kissing 


	7. twd carl and sophia Chapter 7 the talk

TWD SOPHIA AND CARL THE TALK HEYY GUYS SO WHATS UP HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY ANYWAY LETS GET STARTED WITH CHAPTER 7

Sophia pov I wake up tired from yesterday worring about carl my sweet carl I dont know what i'll do if anything happend to him. He is the most cutest good looking boy I've ever seen which is saying a lot since i've never had a boyfriend before and that he was really cool anyway I got up got changed and went outside and ate breakfast with carl. cristian and racheal me and racheal were talking about what we missed racheal said she misses her phone I said I missed my tv after that I was about to go to my tent when cristian called me I went up to him and said yea cristian everything is all righ why he asked me if I was doing anything later I said no I thought what is he getting at he's voice then suddenly got serouse Cristian;ok sophia give it up I know ur big secret I told him secret what secret he then said dont play dumb with me I know ur little relation ship with carl but still I dont really care I looked at him shocked looked around making sure no one heard him then I said sshhh how did you find out anyways I told him he said oh yesterday when I came back I caught u two kissing and you two hanging out in the woods having a little fun he said that he saw the sperm but he didn't look mad though but he just told me to be careful.

I told him ok but if he could keep that a secret between him and me and specially to not tell racheal he said ok and if we were using protection

I told him yea he then said alright sopia but be carefull that this new word is gonna change people that carl may change over the years and be over protective over her I told him not to worry that I will be ok I asked him how he was felling he said ok and I gave him a hug and said it was gonna be all right I really feel bad for him cause now both of his parents are dead he saved me and carls and racheals live when he could have saved his parents he must really care about carl then I said to him you must really care about carl I asked him he told me yea his my friend more then a friend a brother and I think we can become good friends to. He told me yea I said he then said "I don't know why I do the things I do. Never did. I just do them its a damn mystery to me." he then said thet when he was little he lost his younger sister in a fire that their house was on fire that some gang bangers tourched it he then showed me the scars on his arms he then said what doesn't kill us makes us stronger after that he leaves.I go to carl and tell him that cristian knows and he said that he will talk to him and he does so

Carls pov I saw cristian drinking I went up to Cristian and said heyy cristian whats up he told me that he knew about me and sophia I told him if he could keep that a secret and he told me to try to keep sophia safe and that to be extra protective with her in this new world I knew he was right though. I asked cristian for a big favor I spotted some walkers and said if he could take them out he said ok Cristian said he killed 16 men the ones that lost it lost their humanity and were about to turn and he will do it again to survive and he told me that we have to make smart desitions in this world then he said its either you kill or be killed then walked away. But before he said to me Do you even possess the pair of balls said to me are they even attached then later im walking with sophia when I hear merl talking to shane merl told shane why would you risk your life for a douchebag like Cristian merl told shane. I heard Shane say cause its that little boys friend and its my jib to keep this group safe I then told merl cause he's my friend thats why yea sophia said yea he's our friend and shane got his shotgun and went after cristian.

Cristian pov I went to take care off the walkers on my way I took down multiple walkers I saw a group of suvivors raiding a house I go up to them and say if they want to share a walker comes up to me and I pretend I dont see it and grab it and knife it in the throut and kill it without looking the group of suvivors look scared when suddenly a bullet shot 1 of the the suvivors right in the head it was shane.  
A survivor tried to kill me but I shot him in the head and we kept the others hostage then walkers started coming and surrounding us shane carefully closed and locked all the doors shane asked me to look for anything that can help us defend against these herd of walkers shane then quickly got up the roof and started sniping the herd of walkers he released the suvivors and they helped him take out the herds of walkers on the roof I found some bombs though I told shane I scouted it through the house I set it on it was set 2 explode in 2 hours I then started helping them by killing walkers I took out my sniper and took out like 12 walkers shane took out 24 walkers and the suvivors took out some to

LATER THAT DAY AT THE CAMP Carl pov I was with sophia at my tent we were talking I told her dont you think Cristian and shane should be back now its almost dark I told her she said yea but he'll be alright I told her how do u know she said cause he's tough like you she said carl I remember 2 days a few days ago when both you and cristian took my dad down if you guys can do that then you guys can take down almost anyone exept shane true that said I said then I said to her but still he's my friend I dont know what I will do if anything happend to him he saved my life multiple times I just want him to aknoledge me. She said dont worry it will be ok she then grabbed me and put me in a hug and I starts to cry in her shoulder she then tells me "Carl is alright, it's okay." she rubs my back "it's okay, it's okay." she tells me I cry harder on her shoulder.  
I tell sophia what if hes dead then what she said dont worry he wont and I tell her im gonna go look for her she stops me and says no you cant what if something bad happens to you. I say to her what about me im sorry sophia I love you with all my heart but I just cant live knowing my friends in comes up to me and kisses me in the cheeks and starts rubbing my body feeling my abs.  
I pushed her against the wall and told her how I feel she said dont talk just do it I took off her pants and licked her nice wet pussy she moaned like there where 5 cocks in her I put my dick in her pussy she screamed and said its to big for me I said bend down and suck my cock she got down and sucked all my cum was driping from her mouth she almost died because there was too much cum in her mouth so I sucked it out and spit it in her ass and sucked her big juciy boobs.

Cristian pov We then bombed the entire house with the walkers inside it and we got out in time back to the cars and 1 of the campers said you should come with us stranger I said I already have my own camp you go your direction I'll go mines


	8. carl and sophia ch 8 dead or alive

twd sophia and carl chapter 7 dead and alive heyy guys sorry lately these chapters are'nt that great and dont have that much love its cause i've been in a hurry cause I always do them late anyway lets get back to the story

Sophia pov Its been 1 day since Cristian left camp and Shane's out there too they still haven't come back yet Carl's all alone by the lake worring about Cristian waiting for him to get back I swear sometimes he's like a little kid who can't go anywhere without his teddy bear it serously sometimes gets in my nerves but I still love him though and always will I stare at him as I see him starting to throw rocks at the lake.  
As I go up to carl I hear him say stuff like NO CRISTIAN CANT BE DEAD HE JUST CANT!  
I go up to him and say heyy carl are you alright as I see tears comming down his eyes he said yea I say to him dont worry its gonna be ok im here for you I hug him and hold he's hand I say to him why are you here all by your self he tells me in a really sad and soft voice I dont know I just wanna be here to try to calm myself down. Sophia can you promise me 1 thing I say yea what If your in anykind of danger any kind and im not there or anybody you just run you run and dont stop until its safe if walkers over run the camp you come to me or anyone in camp. And if I turn you have to promise me you will put me down you dont hestitate you just do it. I tell but why will I do that why are you talking like this carl he tells me its this cursed world theres no way out I see it now theres no way out all there is. IS blood and hate and killing its you kill or be kill I see it now I see the reality of this world Cristian was right were doomood theres no way out we have to do what we have to do to keep people safe even if that means theres violence involved. Sophia im sorry but I have to go after him I tell him you cant look I really do care for you and im here for you. You can tell me anything but he'll be back dont worry he tells me no I just cant sit around here he gets up and I stop him if your going to leave your gonna have to go through me carl tells me oh sophia come on dont do this dont make me pick a side between you and him I've known him for a long time before this it was just me and him he always looked after me he starts walking forward I get in front of him. He tries again but I slap him I cant belivieve I just did that he looks at me. Im worried what he is gonna say he tells me if you really do care about me you'll let me through I look at him shocked unable to think I just dont know what to say to him

Carls pov

I cant belivieve she just did that my own girlfriend just slapped me across the face I look at her with sadness across my face she says to me im sorry I say to her fine be that way I sit back down and throw rocks with sadness across my face and I say to her looks like I was righ you dont care about me at all do you she says if course I do. And I say sure you do she says to me look carl im sorry but I had to do that to keep you from getting hurt she grabb my shoulder and I quickly shakes her off and she looks at me with deprision and I think to myself why do I care she hurt me my own girlfriend she grabbs my hand and I yell to her GET OFF ME DONT TOUCH ME. she looks at me with tears comming down her eyes she tells me why I tell her becouse she doesn't care about me if she did she would of let me go after my friend she does't like me she never did I say to her face more tears come down her face and she says to me im really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you and I tell her well you did now leave and if you dont then its over between us if you did care about me you would have though that slapping me would cause me to get pissed you freaking whore she looks at me and says carl did I really hurt you that much and I say yes you did she says sorry all I was trying to do is cheer you up I say to her well it didn't work you freaking bitch she looks at me with wide eyes even more tears comming down her face I think to myself was that the right thing to say did I take it too far but she slapped me or am I overreacting I look at her thinking of how much I hurted her. I quickly say to her with rage flowing threw me stop your you fucking baby all this crying is not gonna do a damn thing crying is not gonna help cristian come back action will you ugly piece of shit I feel my heart stop she says your right I dont deserve you

sophia then runs off and cries to her tent. I fall to the floor tears comming down my face I cant believe I just said that man im such an idiot I just hope I didn't make the biggest mistake in my life. After wipping away my tears I get up and go to my tent racheal comes in she yells at me carl are you crazy why would you say that to her look she told me what was happing between you and her and I think its actually pretty cute I say to her she told you racheal says yea she did I tell her yea I know I dont know what got through me I just got so pissed and emotinal I let my feelings and my friendship with cristian get in the way of my relationship with sophia look racheal you know how long i've knew cristian his my best friend but yet he runs off without thinking and trying to get himself killed she tells me yea I know his my friend and I love him but I know he is gonna be alright besides shanes out there too I look at her but aren't you worried about him I ask her she tells me yea but I know he's gonna make it he always does before we left to come here he made it didn't he he was trapped by all those walkers and he survived and he told me when you guys got trapped in that building you guys got seprated and he survived that too and saved both you and merl didn't he I look at her thinking and confused she tells me look that has wait you could go after Crisitan if you want but 1st you have to appoligize to her now shes still crying in my tent and im going to tell her that you forgive her and she's gonna come by later and you two are gonna work out your problems and your gonna forgive her ok you do love her dont you I say yess more then anything racheal says good and with that she leaves I stop and think of sophia I love her but I really did hurt her do I even deserve her I forgive but am I enough for her and with that I quickly get out of the tent mom tells me carl what are you doing I see sophia and racheal listing mom was in front of racheal tent I say guarding the tent were gonna make sure we keep everyone safe when cristian and shane come back dont we she says yess honey but how about you help me with the chores really quick why dont you.

2 HOURS LATER

I finished my chores 2 hours ago I go to the RV sophia sees me go in I furiously kick the doors open dale says whats wrong carl are you ok I say yea I just forgot something important here last night.  
I go to the backroom and look foor guns were I hid them and put them in my back pack I then quickly went to my tent where sophia looked confused I just cant help it with that sad look that she has on her face but I'll make it up to her later I then quickly then take out a pistol out some ammo in it and put some ammo in it and then an woozi and reload it and put some extra ammo in it and as I start reloading and putting ammo in the pistol the tent curtains open I slowly look behind I see sophia behind me with that sad look I know she doesn't want me to go after Cristian but I have to do this for my friend she stares at me looking like shes about to cry she looks at my backpack filled with guns I turn around pretending like I dont care I quickly say to her look sophia im really sorry for what I said to you earlier today and that I was way out of line but I have to go after him he's my friend I love you more then anything sophia and I dont know if I deserve you but if you want you can leave me I dont deserve you after that I get my backback filled with guns and start walking out of the tent sophia says to me yea I know I tried to make things better but really I was just making things worsed I tell her no your not dont worry i'll be fine and I say to her in a seriouse voice dont try to stop me and she says to me I wont i'll just make things worse but let me come with you I quickly look at her and I say to her are you crazy do you want to get eaten alive she says to me I thought you didn't care about me that I was just a bitch.  
I say to her no look im really sorry I was angry I told cristian if he could kill a group of walkers and he might die becouse of looks at me looking really sad I tell her look sophia if anything were to happen to you I dont know what I would do I would never be able to forgive myself I dont know if you want to forgive me and I dont really care right now and I would rather have you alive and not talk to me then liking me and I care about you then I care about myself and im sorry. Sophia looks at me and she says no im sorry maybe I am a bitch I look at her with sadness in my voice and I say no your not its my fault I let my frienship get in the way with our she says to me Carl do you really love me I yes of course I do and she says to me then you wont get mad with what im about to say to you and I say of course I wont what ever it is I wont be mad at you its imposible to stay mad at you for long she smiles and that gives me hope that she forgives then she screams really loud and mom, tdog,daryl merl, and the others come in mom says carl why do you have a gun in your hands and why are you carrying guns in your backpack sophia tells my mom he wants to go after Cristian mom said absulutly not he'll be fine he's with shane I wont let you risk your life for him I suddenly just snap and say why I KNOW WHY ITS CAUSE YOU NEVER LIKED CRISTIAN AT ALL THE WHOLE TIME WE LIVED NEAR HIM YOU WONT EVEN ACCEPT HIM AS MY FRIEND IF DAD WAS HERE HE'LL LET ME GO AND HE WILL RESUCE HIM EVEN IF IT KILLED HIM BUT YOU DONT CARE ABOUT HIM ONE BIT DONT mom said Tdog can you bring a rope and a chair he leaves and gets it daryl can you hold carl for me mom tells daryl he does so and merl ties a rope around me and T dog ties me against the chair and with that they leave me with sophia. I try to get out sophia looks at me she says you brought this on yourself I say how you were the one who told on me. Sophia looks at me with a really sad face and says sorry carl I know you hate me for doing that but it was the only way to keep you safe I say to her yea you really do hate me dont know I probably deserve it though she tells me I dont hate you I would never I saw but what about what I said to you earlier I made you cry and on top of that I called you a whore and a bitch she tells me in a really sad voice that she didn't mean to make me get mad at her at the lake Sophia tells me its ok really i'll be ok its just that I thought of losing you made me really sad do you hate me I say of course I dont and Sophia you were right Cristian is gonna be all right remember when we left my house cristian distaracted all those walkers and still lived and in the bus and when we left that building we got seprated and he took down a lot of walkers and saved both me and merl. She looks at me see I told you so carl remember when the miltiary came and bombed alanta all those people screaming and those flames I say to her that really did scare you didn't it she says yea I tell her dont worry but thanks for trying to cheer me up she says to me come on carl you need a hug and I go to her arms and tears roll down my cheeks and I say im sorry she says its ok really you didn't mean it its not your fault you were just angry you didn't know what you were saying. and she cries into my shoulders too and say carl the thought of lossing you was really scary and I say to her dont worry sophia im not going anywhere. and I say to her sophia I love you and she says to me I love you too carl and if you really do carl kiss me prove to me that you dont hate me cause im having a hard time believing that and with that I do and I cry harder in her arm and she taps my back and says carl are you alright I tell her yea I just dont wnat to lose you again and she tells me that I never did. she then hugs me tighter and tackles me to the floor with a big bear hug and cries in to my arm I let her though feeling all the pain I caused her. she tells me oh carl I love you I never want to lose you just the thought of you getting hurt devastates me she hugs me tighter and she tells me oh carl You make me feel alive You're an angel I dont think I can love anybody else the way I love you oh carl I love you so much I think to myself she really likes me she really does and I love her too and yet I hurted her I tell her but why why do I deserve you she tells me cause im perfect in everyway.

Sophia pov

Im on his arm crying squizing after we just got into a fight but its my fault I slapped him but cristians his friend just the thought of lossing him is scary I love him so much he is perfect in everyway I tell him that I never want to lose him. And that I shouldn,t have slapped him and that I was really sorry he tells ok I forgive you but promise me that you'll stay with me I say deal and I cry into his shoulder crying harder and harder on him and eventually fall on top of him he grabs my hair starts playing with it and kisses me on the cheek and he tells me sophia I love you I always will no matter what happpens and he tells me ok sophia you win I'll stay I look at him I felt a smile comming he looks at and says plz dont cry I hate it when you cry and he wipes my tears away. and he hugs me and kisses me and tears fall to my cheek as I thought that he would hate me he comes and hugs me really tight I tell him oh carl a little bit to tight and he says oh sorry and he smiles he tells me how sorry he was for acting the way he did and I tell him really its ok and he puts his head im my shoulder. And I see tears roll down his eyes and I put my head on his chest and hold on to him tightly carl tells me I love you sophia I love and always will I swear. he then kisses me and I kiss back we use toungue and I tell him its gonna be ok and we cuddle and then we tell each other how much we love aach other carl tells me come on sophia lets go out I say yea and he kisses me on the cheek and I sucked his neck all over and then we went to the lake and went swimming I put on my swim shorts and sophia went her tent and put on her swim suit we played maro and pollo and how long we could hold are breath I though both of them im back with carl he loves me and I love him too and I dont ever want to lose him again I tell him that I just wanted to thank him. For forgiving me

later that day

so me and Carl were playing uno I won 5 games he won 2 I say hey lets play another game but with a twist he tells me whats the twist I tell him lets play gold fish go each time you get gold fish I take off a piece of my clothes. Carl said all right happly I gigled . First I got to fish. I took off a sock. "Ah boo." he said as I laughs. Next it was Carl's turn and he took of ones of his socks. I lost again and I took off my other sock. My turn I took of my pants. Her turn, off goes her other sock. Carl's turn, he takes off his pants. Now we're both I in our underwear with me having my shirt.

Then it was my turn, I took of her shirt. carl's turn he took of his pants. my turn, off goes my other sock. Carl's turn, takes off her pants. Now we're both I in our underwear with me having my shirt.  
in the end Carl won I said to him finally a game that you can beat me at I joked he then kissed me in the lips I kissed back sucking his neck all over I slowly grabb his dick and put my lips on it I slowly start licking he was so hard I then put my mouth on it and start sucking it all up he was breathing pretty hard he was moaning then he grabbed me and went on top of me and he put his dick in my pussy I start to moan I say oh carl oh yea I could't take it put I know I will get used to it he keeps going faster and fater and eventually cums.  
We rest a little bit till we get our stregth back I tell why dont I give you something to eat huh carl he says yea Sophia that would be great thank you I leave and come back with some fish he says finally im starving and we eat together and make out Next time I expect more." Carl said causing me to smile. we went out we were hanging out all of us by the fire place when a car came everyone got out their guns two men got out of the car 1 of them was a big buff man with short curly hair wearing a white t shirt some blue jeans and white running shoes the other was in a cop uniform his hair was a little bit curly and spikey

IT WAS BOTH CRISTIAN AND SHANE THEY WERE BACK.


	9. twd carl and sophia Chapter 9 alone

twd carl and sophia chapter 8 alone A/n heyy guys what did u guys thibk of the last chapter I know I know it needs more emotian I will do it next chapter I promise anyway this 1 goes out 2 my boy carl

Carl's pov There he was standing in front of me it was Cristian and Shane I ran up to cristian he had blood on his hands and face and some on his shirt and jeans from killing walkers Im guessing anyway so I ran up to him and said Crisitan your all right he grabbed my shoulder and said huff huff yea im all right that was a close 1 we found suvivors we killed 2 we found a shitload of walkers shane said to me yea little man how you holding up here.  
I told him good then sophia came up and said heyy you guys are all right they said yea were fine then sophia said what a relief you know carl here really is impatient he was about to go after you guys Cristian said 2 me yea now thatz whats up we never leave a man behind right I laughed and said yea I told him that I was sorry for making him go out by himself that I just that it would protect us he just said it all right Carl you did what you had to do to keep everyone safe. Sophia then went up to Cristian hugged him and said thank you and hugged shane too and said thanks for bringing Crisitan back for Carl here Shane just said no problem I knew this kid for a long time and I watched him grow and get stronger just like carl did sophia and I said thank you just then Cristian just fell to the floor I said whats wrong thats when I saw his leg I said whats wrong are you bit he said no I sprained my ankle Sophia looked at him and said oh no this looks bad it looks like he's lossing a lot of blood, Cristian said no Im all right its just when we were escaping I jumped out of the third floor of the window and I landed wrong I landed on my leg and twisted my ankle sophia told me if I could get merl and daryl and also t dog they came and we picked up Cristian together we brought him to ratcheal tent Ratcheal was in tears anyway sophia said now look cristian its gonna be all she pulled up Cristian's jeans to see the injury oh no its worser then I thought she said she then told me if I could get some towels for Cristian I did so then sophia said to t dog to get a first aid kit he did and he said if I could get a bowl of water which I did.  
then she took his fever Cristian said arhh whats happining sophia told me looks like your hurt more then I though sophia told him she told me if I could get her some ice for Cristian I did though I told her the heck what am I the arron boy now she gigled but this isn't the time to joke around.

Sophis pov Oh no Cristian's hurt he just came back and carl's so happy but now his bleeding he sprained his ankle I put a lot of towels and put them on him and out some ice on his head and leg and got a needle mom and everyone was watching us im guessing she knew I could do it cause she taught me what to do if someone's hurt anyway I got a needle and said Carl,Shane can you hold him they grabbed him and I told him Cristian try not to move this is going to hurt a lot. A/N MINUTES LATER...  
then I got to shane I told him come on shane we have to make sure your all right too he only had a few injuries and brusies I just put stiches on them though and Crisitan said to me jeez thanks sophia well at least I didn't scream I told him yea sure it didn't hurt he told me well did you hear me scream me and carl laughed. Well at least Cristian is back Carl's best friend is back now Carl is happy again he has someone else like me well anyway it was night time we were telling stories I told them about how my dad used to beat me but somehow carl didn't sound to please I thought awww thats sweet.  
carl told a story about how there was this killer he said he could kill anybody then 1 day he was burned in a house while he was sleeping that if anybody went inside his ghost would appear and that now that the deads come back to life he could come back and hunt us I said Carl thats not funny he laughed I said really its not he then said to sorry he came up to me and kissed me on the cheeks and hugged me to keep me comftarble Carl then asked Crisitan. Heyy Cristian what Cristian said Carl said can we go to my tent and finish the story heyy sophia you wanna finish up I said yea and we went to my boyfriends Carl's tent. We got their I was still a little scared and Cristian said heyy sophia dont worry we have the fences to keep the walkers out and I said I know but im still scare he said fine and he got up and closed the tent up I asked him how's your leg doing he told me a lot better if it weren't for me he would have passed out and died of blood lost. Its nothing I told him so then Cristian started telling a story he said In my home town I used to live in in southern connecticut they say that back in the late 1970s there was an 'accident.  
You see on Halloween night a man who had killed 4 people and was charged on a plead of insanity, escaped from a local insane asylum on a road called King Street. This asylum is the only known true part of the story. no one knows if any other part is). He was on the run and had been seen in every corner of town. efore trick or treating began, the police called into affect a curfew of 5 o'clock. but at about 7:30 on halloween night as a mother and son were walking to a halloween party (on the street I live on) the mental pacient ran down the street stabbed the boy in the back and then slit the mothers throat. A man who had heard the screams ran out with the video camera he had been using to tape his party and saw the pycho stabbing constantly downwards at the mother. When the pycho caught sight of the camera he pulled a gun from his pocket and blew his brains out. they say the tape is the only proof of this incident. The county covered it up from the news and the people in the town that didn't know anything past there was a curfew that night. the asylum was shut down 4 years later after another man escaped and harmed a young woman in her home. or the few people in the town and on my block that fell victim to this madman on that fathful Halloween night, the only thing more satisfying than winning the lottery would be finding that tape that would be evidence of the incident. I was scared out my mind carl told me heyy are you ok I said yea sure and he hugged me tight gave me a blanket and kissed me in the lips Cristian smirked he said thats cute he then got up and said I guess i'll let you two be if you guys need anything I'll be in my tent so he left once Cristian left we started flirting and he asked me if I was really that scared I told him yea and he said that I dont need to worry that he will always be with me he then kissed me and I kissed him back he hugged me and I layed my head to his chest and with that I fell asleep.  
I woke up the next day and I heard screaming outside carl started waking up he yawned and he told me whats that noise and I said I dont know so we decided to check it out we changed and went outside and we saw Cristian fighting with T dog he said to him why dont you shut ur black choclate ass up nigga t dogg said to him yo watch your mouth boy who u think u are acting like ur soo big Cristian then said sorry I dont take orders from a nigger t dog then said to him watch ur mouth boy before I teach you a thing or two yea cause I dont like ur kind of people u guys comming into this clean country acting like you belong here but your really making this place 1 big mess. He then said why dont you guys go back to africa you slaves haven't you people learned the last black person tried to change it and what happend he got shot duhh marthin luther king jr he failed though A/N NOT TRYING TO BE RASIST JUST TRYING TO MAKE HIM MORE CRUEL and he also said shit you guys are so black when you guys tried to get plastic surgry to get more whiter u guys couldn't cause you guys were so black shit I couldn't even see u guys last night. Thats when t dog snapped he tried to land a punch on Cristian he missed Cristian missed and he kneeled t dogg several times got him to the floor and started punching t dog multiple times and they were some good punches I think he might have broke t doggs nose though cause he was bleeding all over he then got his arm twisted it and was stepping on and was breaking it and then t dogg was able to land a punch on Cristian. thsts when Cristian got pisse he grabbed his pistol and hit t dogg with it and was aiming at his face thats when shane had to tackle him and took out his gun and was aiming at Cristian's face and shane said said hey heyyy we do not kill the living Crisitan laughed and said that's funny for someone who ha s a gun to my head. Shane said you might disagree on somethings we do here but not on this now you put that gun down he did so and out in his pocket and left angrly back to his tent mom went and checked on t dogg she told me to help her she was telling t dogg that how Cristian could have a temper that to not me mad at that he was just having a bad day and that he just lost his parents the other day but I know it wasn't that I know Cristian is changing I thought i'll go with Carl later and talk to we went fishing for some food I got 28 and carl got 12 then later we went swiming by the lake with the whole camp exept for Cristian who was still pissed and t dog who was still hurt from a beating from Cristian to be honest its kinda fun to see Cristian in action I was so I decided to have a little fun grbbed carl's hand and said heyy carl follow me he said uhh sophia where are you taking me we ran he was confused and I told him to close his eyes that I have a suprise. We went to his tent and I had a grin on my face I closed the tent up and I told carl ok you can open your eyes now he smiled and said oh now I know what your up to he told me if I was alright I said yea he said that if the story last night scared me I said yea and he hugged me and kissed me and I kissed him back and he thanked me for saving cristian and shane I told him it was no problem. And then he hugged me and leaned him against his shoulders I felt happy when im with him everything is perfect its heaven just looking into his eyes make me happy I told him if he needs to talk or needs anything that he can talk to me I just love him soo much if anything happend to him I would just die I would be devastated. I told him if he was happy that Cristian was back Carl said yes he said that Cristian was his best friend and that they were like brothers and that he often turned to him when he faced problems and that Cristian also used to help him in problems that he was stuck on in school and he told me that 1 time Crisitan stole the principal s car and drove it out into a field and filled it with grain and then ran back to school.  
Cristian steps out of lunch right and he goes to the princible's car and starts the engine and goes to clockin bell so he goes through the drive through and Cristian parks he opens the back and theres bags of seeds rolls down the windows gets his food and then starts running back to school its 3 miles away easy right he tells me and said Cristian comes back in time to finish he's cheeseburger before lunch ends and then the bell rings Cristian gets up and leaves and he sees the princible standing in the hall way and goes up to him and says mr gonzalez I found your coop he tells me get it like chicken coop I laugh so hard I cant stop Crisitan is pretty funny oh did I told you 1 time Crisitan got lost right he was lost in the mountains living off of berries and cleaning himself with poison oak. No one ever knew he was gone,  
exept me I didn't want to snitch he ran away from home becouse he felt like nobody cared about him and when he finally made it back, he walked into the kitchen and made himself a ham sandwich.  
I said oh wow to him and giggled I then I relized how much he cared for Crisitian I then went up to him got him in a big old bear hug and kissed him in the lips and he kissed me back and then I started sucking all over his neck I took off his shirt and started touching him all over I then unzipped his zipper and took out his dick it was so long and hard A/N IN SOPHIA POINT OF VIEW IT WAS LONG AND HARD ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY I put my lips on it and then used my tounge and started licking his dick all over I could hear he's heart beat go faster and faster and then I started sucking his dick he then started to moaned. I was sucking it all over he then started breathing hard I then started blow kissing him. He then got me turned me around and put his dick in my pussy it was the best experince I ever had he was jamming his dick inside of me it was the best it was long and hard.  
after a while in that position he got me and put me in a 69 position I wasn't used to a 69 yet it hurted I started to cry and carl said to me hey heyyy its all right if your not ready we can wait and I no Carl baby lets keep going I want to give you everything I have. Thats the best thing about Carl he'll ask for permission to have sex with him instead of being like jerk or pimp he's kinda shy which is kinda cute I think he kept going and put his dick deep inside me I said oh yea carl keep going this feels so good. He then got me and put me in a butterfly pussition and kept putting his dick inside me hitting that g spot then after a while he then got me and put me in an anal yoga position he pushed his dick deep inside me pushing it deeper and deeper it was soo good. he kept going and he moaned he started breathing heavly and he said huff hufff sophia im about to cum and I quickly got up I told him to put his dick between my boobs and with that he cummed that was the best experince we had so far we waited for our energy to come back till we speaked to each other I told him uhh that felt good he said yea and we put our clothes back on and fixed each others clothes and hair and I said im going to talk to Cristian. Carl then said you want me to come with you I said no thanks i'll be alright I trust him enough I know he wont do anything to me I told him so I went Cristian's tent he was there and I said hi cristian he said to me oh hey sophia I asked him if he was alright he said yea I then asked him what happend with t dog he said well he was getting on my nerves I said to him what did he do Cristian said I was telling him to pick something up and that fat ass droped it and then I started calling him a dumbass and then started getting rasist I laughed and said yea well people got their problems I hugged him and said its going to be ok he said yea sure with you and carl here everything will fine wont it I asked him what does this have to do with carl he told me well with you and ur little boyfriend u must think he must protect u from those monsters I dont care what you guys think of them there flesh eatings THERE NOT NORMAL THERE DEAD THERE KILLERS AIN'T NO NEED TO FEEL SORRY FOR THEM CAUSE ALL THEY DO THEY KILL THE WALKERS I almost lost my life twice protecting you guys I dont blame myself though I just want to protect everryone though I told him yea he will and whats your problem wait are you jelouse cause I dont like you if you do then just dont talk to me carl is the sweetest guy I ever met you should be happy for him that he has someone he told me ewl no thats just wrong. I dont like you I already like someone else look what im saying its carl he just he keeps making stupid decisions he's to soft were trying to survive and make smart choices that will help us live and he's saving cats and trees. I tell him well thats ok right he tells me no thats not if he keeps acting this way people are gonna die he has to learn to make hard decisions and I am determind to teach him how even if it kills me I tell him you know yesterday me and carl got into a fight he was really worried about you he was even determind to go and find you cristisn said to me really I said yea anyway he was so upset he wanted to go alone he even told me that we live in a cursed world that its like we live with a knife in our throuts like for every second of everyday that it will never be the same and he told me if he turned to put me down he even tried going till I said if he wanted he will have to get passed me he tried and I slapped him I really hurt his feelings though like who would slap their own boyfriend he even called me slut and that I dont care about him cause if I did I would have let him go he was really happy when you came back Cristian's eyes widen he told me Carl really said that he knows what the worlds becoming I said yea. Crisitan then said to me heh looks like he understands now and that will make him stronger but I know carl really cares about me and I will protect him and thanks if he went after me it he would have gotten killed theres too much of them I asked him what happend out their he told me that he found survivors and that he and shane took then prisoners and walkers started comming it was a swarm of walkers too many to kill he said he then told me they took out as much as he cold and that he and the prisoners go out and bombed the house and that on their way here the car broke down so they had to come back and find some fuel thats why they took so long that in the end shane had 5 ammo left and he had two and there was so many close calls and he said that the military wont be able to kill them all theres too many of them I looked at him scare I said have you given up yet he said no but im just telling you its over we just have to survive long enough till the miltary make a new weapon or cure or something that will help us and wipe us out something if they make a weapon it cant really on ammo no matter how many guns you have they will just keep comming shots in the head kills them they just dont get tired.I said it will be alright I was getting quickly scared so I quickly changed the subject so I told him so tell me the story about you and carl how do you guys have such a bond he told me well he's my friend and I look after him you should have seen him all those years ago well me and carl were childhood friends with Carl being the more subdued individual me and carl we've been best friends since 4th grade we were practically brothers Carl often turned to me when he had problems or somethings on his mind suddenly we heard a scream me and cristian ran out. Cristian got his shotgun and he ran with carl,t dog ,shane merl, daryl and the rest of the men into the forrest when they got their there were 2 walker eating someone and there was another 1 fighting a walker with a bat I cried I said oh no that poor guy Cristian then suddenly took out his gun and took out the two walkers and put the guy that was being eaten out of his misery. then he looked at the other guy with the bat Cristian looked at his arm he was bit Cristian said you were bit the man replied and said yea but dont worry I'll be fine I thought to myself no he wont he's gonna turn everyone looked at the man with sadness in their eyes they must know what this means I thought them my mom quickly ran up to the man she said so were not gonna help him just let him rot and die and let him turn into one of those things she then called me and said to get some towels but then suddenly Cristian took out his gun and put a bullet in the guys head and he fell to the floor. Everyone looked at Cristian he then quickly left and went back to the tent I saw Carl's eyes widen he was unsure of what just happend lori said what was that all about shane said he did what needed to be done but my mom said he did't have to shoot him.

Carl's pov Oh my gosh I can't believe my eyes what just happend Cristian just shot the man right in the head sophia said out load Cristian's getting cold he's learning how to survive in this new world I said yea but I told sophia is that the only way we can survive to be cruel to lose our humanity I told him no we can make it we just have to be strong I then went to see Cristian I went to his tent with sophia and I yelled at him and said what what that all about Cristian was drinking some whiskey and he said to us oh heyy carl what up sophia he then told me whats what all all about I told him the way you just put him down right in front of everyone they all think your a killer. He replies well it need to be done he wasn't going to survive and its better to be feared then loved this is what it takes to survivr carl I then said not this again come on Cristian we've been through this how many time he replied your too damn emotinal you need to shut it down were trying to survive and your here saving cats and trees I look at him and say not if it means losing who I am lossing my humanity he replied if it means living then yea look carl let me fill you in on a little secret when you see red when you see blood and theres someone or walker on the floor be pround you dont feel guilty for them you just look ahead into the future cause you won you survived "In this life now, you kill or you die...Or you die and you kill. what doesn,t kill you makes you stronger huh follow me guys he went up to the 2 dead means and the walkers that were being buried he shoved t dog and said get out my way blackie he then yelled to get everyones attention he pointed to the walkers and said YOU SEE DO YOU GUYS SEE WHAT THESE THINGS ARE These things ain't sick! They're not people! They're dead! Ain't got to feel nothing for them, 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here!"  
THERE KILLERS THEIR NOT HUMANS THEIR DEAD IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE YOU GOT TO FIGHT FOR IM TALKING ABOUT FIGHT WE SURVIVE there not people their dead they just kill he then got the bat on the floor and smashed the dead walkers head and started kicking them and left and told now thats how its done later I went with sophia we were in the lake Cristian called us I asked him if he has gone mad he told me that he hates the walkers that their just monsters I told them that they used to me one of us he said one of us is right but not anymore later t dog called cristian sophia went with cristian.  
Cristian's pov So that nigger called me he said that he knew that I wanted to kill carl and wanted to steal sophia I said to him the fuck are you crazy me and sophia are friends nothing else t dog got closer to me and said I know what kind of man you are you'r a killer he said to me I told him heh "Well maybe we oughta just think that through. See, if I'm the kind of man that would gun down his own best friend, what'd you think I do to some guy I that I don't even like when he starts throwing accusations my way. Whadda'yu think?"  
I then leaves and sophaia runs to me and says heyy Cristian are you alright I said yea she said don't worry he doesn't know what he is talking about then carl came to us we suddenly hear merl saying hey guys I caught some son of a bitch trying to sneak into camp a man then came as he came closer it becomes clear to us its sophia's dad ed the son of a bitch was still alive

A'N HEYY GUYS HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER BY THE WAY IM NOT TRYING TO BE RASIST ITS JUST THAT IM TRYING TO MAKE THE CHARCTERS MORE CRUEL AND WANT THEM TO START TO LOSE THEIR HUMANITY ANYWAY IF U GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW. 


	10. twd carl and sophia chapter 10 love life

twd sophia and carl chapter 10 love life

Sophia pov Oh my gosh no he's back ed's back and he was staring right at me he yelled at us you little punks ditched me he ran towards me Cristian was about to take out his gun when suddenly carl grabbed my dads hand and had a gun pointed in his face me and cristian were so surprise he said to my dad if you touch sophia again I will pop you do you understand my dad shook his head in shame. Shane then got ed and tied him up next to the rv then carl said come on lets go guys and we went with him we left and went to do gun patrol me and carl were guarding the front while Cristian was gurading the back with daryl

LATER THAT DAY carl's so awsome he's the best boyfriend I could ever have me and him are doing great yesterday he saved me from a walker he'll put his life on the line for him and thats the best part about him anyway I found some choclate in one of the hispanic kids bookback I was able to sneak passed them and steal one so I shared some with carl he said mmm this is the best i've had in days he told me I replied I know something better then choclate he said what I replied this and kissed him right in the lips and we blushed together he then said I love you I would die with out you I said I love he replied I love you too I said I love you 100 times more he said I love you one million times more and that I love you so much it cant be explained I then tackle him to the floor kiss him all over and I take off my shirt showing my bra and I say to him you want some of this dont you carl he comes up to me takes off my bra and starts sucking on my tits after a while he takes off his dick and puts it in my mouth it was so good it was so long and hard and then he starts rubbing his dick on my ass he then gets on top off me it and puts his dick inside my pussy jamming it inside it was painful. when suddenly I heard my mom and lori calling us we quickly changed and put our clothes back on and fix each others hair and we say yea they tell us its time to eat and we go to eat Cristian was making red necks joked doing a daryl accent t dog said to him like ur big head cristian said boy he went up to him and said you sure you want to do this nigger t dog looked scared and cristian walked away cristian went and sat with me and carl we were talking and he said so carl whats happening carl said good and cristian said to him yea anyway you guys getting along got carl said yea and with that he smirked and left as me and carl were walking to the lake ed started cursing at us and carl almost snapped but I told him that it would be ok to relax him. we went swiming and raced and we went underwater to see who could hold his breath the longest we went to a cunno I told him if he was alright he said yess I aked him thats its alright as long as shane and cristian are here ed wont hurt me he said yea and he hugged me and I blushed and hugged him back.

Carls pov urhh that fucker ed pisses me off he tried to hurt my sophia but it wont be that easy I will protect her no matter what from now on I have to keep an eye on her 24/7 sophia tried to cheer me up and thats the best thing about her shes so sweet and nice and plus shes a good kisser and she's perfect I was suprised when I found out she liked me I was so suprised cause out of all people she choose me I love her so much and I do anything for her we went back to my tent I wrap my arms around her waist and she pulls herself closer to me and I do the same my shirt that was in my hand falls to the ground and catch's on a branch One of her arms move from my neck and she move it to my chest I moan and let her and move my hands over her body then one of her small hand move to my pants with a purpose they slip in and my breathing catch's "I love you Carl" she kiss me again and I feel her hands slowly lower my boxer and pants I feel the cool wind hit my already hard dick I love you to Sophia" I then kiss her again she open her mouth for me I slips in my tongue and I feel her finger wrap around my length she start slowly moving her hand up and down I moan into her mouth as the feeling of pleasure wash over me and we keep kissing and I slip my hand down to her pants Then Sophia stop kissing me and keep moving her hand up and down me before breaking the contact and removing her top and bra and throws them at my shirt I stop pushing my finger in and out of her as she takes my pants and boxer to my feet and pulls down her our jeans and panties to her own and push me down so I'm lying I now know what going on I pull her hippies to my face and I lick up her folds as I feel a warm feeling wash over my dick and her tongue flicks the tip of my cock as her head bobbers up and down I dart my tongue in and out her and lick up and down her folds After we do this for 10 minutes I feel limp and my dick still tinging a little Sophia when limp about a minute before me and just lay their gaining our breath holding each other .we get dressed a little later. And fix each others hair we start kissing and while we kiss I hear a voice behind me aww thats sweet I hear my mom and and carol says me and sophia start blushing like crazy I say no no its not what it looks like you see I fell and carol says no need to explain just dont go too crazy and with that they leave I say too sophia aww man soo much for a big secret she says well they were going to find out sooner or later with us sneaking out all the time I tell her yea but know they know so much for our kissing spot she blushed and kissed me in the forhead she said so are you alright about my dad I replied yea sophia don't worry but i'll have to be twice protective on you 24/7 I tell sophia she said thanks but it will be ok I can tell she really cares for me though she said to me "Carl I love you and always will if theres anything you want to tell me or need help on just let me know I tell her thanks sophia I will your the only one I can count on she tells me I don't know how I can ever really thank you .. you still wanted to be with me after you know ed beats me I say of course I do sophia. Sophia you're the one thing that makes me happy the world when to shit and I hope never to loss you because I love you with all my heart it belongs to you if anything were to happen to you I would just looks at me and kisses me in the cheek and with that we leave suddenly out of nowhere ed comes right up to us and says to sophia Sophia can I talk to you?" I ask and Sophia puts on a scared face "Why do you want to talk to her I ask I wanted to say sorry Ed says. sophia tells him You don't get to if you really wanted to apologize you would of done it years ago, I don't care how much you want to you don't get to Sophia says and I get angry becouse he says to her You little bitch, I'm trying to be nice here and if you don't give me the chance I see him take a deep breath and he tells carl can I talk to you I tell what for just really quick and sophia grabs me and says Carl don't leave I tell her its ok sophia i'll be ok and me and ed go into the forest as we get closer I say what is it now and ed grabbs me and tackles me to the grown I push him back and tackle him to the ground and start kicking him I find a shovel and start beating it with it he takes out his knife and stabs me in the shoulder with it I scream load hopping the others can hear me and they do cause a while later sophia and everyone come cristian grabs ed and tackles him to the floor and starts pounding him multiple times and breaking his jaw and he says to ed listen You put your hands on my friend, your wife, your little girl, or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time, do you hear me ed DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'll beat you to death, Ed." ed replies cough yes to Cristian and he leaves all pissed sophia starts patching all up she says carl im sorry its becouse of me you got hurt I reply no worries its kool she says no its not and hugs me and I kiss her I say to her come on you need some fresh air and we go and see cristian I tell him thanks for saving me and tell me thats what it takes to survive not mr nicey good guy decisons. And that he's going to die sophia, my mom everyone theres no way to be ready we try to but we just can't be look Carl no more kids stuff you need to man up grow some balls make the right chooses ain't that right sophia he says sophia replies well maybe idk cristian reply look carl the right choses is what keeps us alive its ain't hard I reply well there are other ways he says no there ain,t he says look carl I consider you my friend I tell yea me too look i'll think twice about making decisions he says good cause sophia life is in my hands and that if anything were to happen to her I would snap I knew he was right thought I would die if something happend to her the thought of lossing her is unbareble just thinking of it I almost got a heart attack Cristian says to me yea its you kill or die anyway can you guys get out me sophia said sure cristian while laughing and left

Sophia pov Carl looked so sad we were sitting next to a tree he was laying down I told him if he was alright he said sure he's fine with softness in hus voice I could tell he was lying by that sad look on his eye and I demanded him to tell me the truth he said what cristian said that what if something happend to me he would just die and to be extra carefull and to just run if he gets into troublre I replied ok carl dont worry but im the 1 who should be appoligizing you got hurt cause of my stupid dad always beating me he said its ok i'll always look out for you sophia even if you dont want me to.  
Becouse I love you sophia and always will I replied I love you too carl after that we hanged out he took me on a walk in the forest he took a gun and a knife just in case we run into walkers I saw his gun and carl said to me Sophia promise me you didn't see that I tell him It's okay Carl I trust you You have them for a reason he smiles at me and holds out his hand I take his hand and we hold hands and walk around I see some rustling in the woods and see shane with some wood for the fences and the fire he tells me and carl what we are doing here I say just going for a walk he tells us to hurry that its getting late and to be at camp by 7:00 we agree.  
its been minutes since shane left us and we heard hustling in the woods and out of nowhere its ed he tackles carl punches him in the face he take out his knife and stabs ed in the ribbs. And ed gets the knife out of carl's hand and stabs him in the leg that when carl gets seriouse he knees ed in the got and shoots him right in the shoulder and finds a shovel hits him in the head with it and knocks him out cold and he calls shane and he chains his hands together and brings him back to camp after that we walk back to camp later ed wakes up and tries to get free ed tries to get free and Carl goes right up to him and says "Ed you son of a bitch, if you hurt Sophia or Carol again, I will put a bullet in your head is that clear carl yells at him ed replies yyy yess in a scared voice this is just too good to be true now ed knows what fear is the prey vs the preditar I was ed's prey and he was the preditar and know look who's the top dog know its like a bird and a snake comes and eats it the top dog comes and the hawk comes and its the snake its like me im the little bird I was getting picked on by a snake thats ed then my hero comes to the rescue and thats my beloved carl an owl.  
I look at Carl for two seconds before I run up up to him and hug him thank you Carl I say to him as we hug his so hard and strong and I love being with him I tell carl nothing not even Ed is going to tear us apart he tells me yea nothing we'll and if they try to they have me to deal with. We see shane talking to ed he says well Ed, I don't care if you stay as long as you don't cause trouble ed says to shane I would like to stay oh all right i'll behave shane tells him uh uh nope its not gonna be that easy you have to earn it first ed grumps. Me and Carl then go to the rv to look for more candy from the hispanic kids Carl says are you sure this is a good idea sophia I mean what if we get caught do you know how much trouble we will get in I tell him to relax that we won't unless he makes some noise and to shhh and to shut up before we get caught I know that was a little bit mean the way im treating my boyfriend but its only cause I dont want to get caught so im making this as fast as we can. Anyway were inside we start looking for candy we look inside the cabins closets and everything untill finally we find one of their book backs underneath a bed we take as many candy as we can and as we are exiting the rv I fell someone slap my ass I gasp and turn around to see that its carl I tell him "Don't do that I looked up and saw all the other adults from the otherside of the window luckly they were too busy helping around camp to notice The adults will see, and we can do it later I tell him he said yea in a sad voice and he leaves to his tent I actually feel bad for him was I too mean to him what if he thinks I hate him or did he feel embarass. I put the candy in my bag and follow him to his tent I go in and asks if he's ok he said sure im alright why wouldn,t I be I give him a piece of candy I tell him if he wants 1 he said sure in a sad voice. He then lays down and tells me that he's going to sleep I look at him in a soft voice and sad voice I tell him your not ok are you sure if theres anything I can do to make it up to can tell me carl replies its no big deal im going to sleep I go up to him hug him and kiss him on the cheeks and I tell him if I can sleep with me he says he wants to be alone tonight and he pushes me off him I think to myself did I really hurt him that much maybe cause I said it in a mean tone I did tell him to shut up I tell him but car'l if I do then I have to go sleep with ed and you know how that will turn out he looks at me and replies you can go sleep with cristian I said no plus he's sleeping with racheal that would be weird he said fine but you can sleep on the other side of the tent he throws me a pillow I think to myself no worry I will make make him forgive him 1 way or the other its now 2:00 at night carl's asleep the adults are too exept for shane who is keeping watch so I take this chance I get up and get on top of carl covering his mouth so he doesn't scream he tells me sophia what are you doing I reply not untill you tell me whats wrong he said I already told you im ok I tell him no your not and if you were you would be talking to me more and you wanted to kick me out. Now tell we have time and im not getting off you until you do and if he tells me then we'll have sex together tonight or tomorow night he tells me fine I said are you mad cause at what I said he tells me yea that how cauld I just tell him to shut up what kind of girlfriend would tell their own boyfriend to shut up I knew he was right though and I tell him oh gosh no you hate me don't you he tells me no that he's just mad and that he's doubting if we should be dating and he tells me what happend to that girl he met on the first day of school she was so nice and now that she's such a bitch I look at him I can't believe he just said that but I am aren,t I said to him im sorry I never meant to hurt you I love you you can break up with me if you want to he said no im not gonna do that I just need time to think of it I really like you though and u just spit those words in my face you must know what im feeling guess thats how you felt when I called you a bitch and an ugly whore I said guess I am one aren't I he tells me no that he will calm down eventually I beg for his forgivness but he still doesn't forgive me and I say fine I get up and im about to exit the tent when carl calls me and says sophia where are you going I tell him im going to the forest that without him that there's no point of living im about to exit the tent when carl grabs me and says no you dont he closes the tent I reply what I thought I hurted him he says yea but he doesn't want me to die I say don't you hate me go ahead you can say all those means stuff you want to me I deserve it he says no that he would die if anything happend to me and that he's trying really hard to forgive him I tell him though you hate me don't you why can't I just be a walker im miserble already just put me out of my misery of all this pain I cry even harder\  
he looks at me and says heyy come here its ok sophia and he hugs me im having a hard time trying to keep my tears back and he puts me in his matress and he lays down with me. And hugs me I cry into his chest he says don't cry I hate it when u cry he said he passes me a piece of choclate from her book pack I eat it and hug him crying into his arms thinking if he's better now. He says he forgives me but if I can stop talking like that anytime he gets mad at me I said sure and he said sorry for calling me a bitch I say maybe I am a bitch he said no im not and with that I fell asleep in carl's arms the next day carl wakes me up he said he sophia wake up somethings going on I wake up me and carl ask Cristian heyy whats going on Cristian he says glenn tdog,merle ,andrea the black woman and also morales thats the hispanic fat guy Cristian almost doesn't like no one here in camp exept me,carl,shane my mom,dary,he likes merle a little bit amy, he absulutely hates andrea though he called her a whore which I think is true she thinks she's all that. Anyway Cristian said that there going to alanta to go get some supplies we say our good byes not knowing what could happen glenn goes up to cristian and says see you man Cristian replies get the fuck out my face asian ass bitch glenn replies im vietanmiez Cristian says same thing you all look the same and with that glenn walks away I say bye to t dog glenn and the others carl and everyone does too glenn walks up to carl and says to him see you around little man and carl grumps and says you be careful glenn he replies I am you just make sure you keep your girl safe me and carl eyes widen and he laughes and leaves carl asks me how the heck does he know about that I say idk did you tell him I say no he tells me i'll ask him when he comes back. After everyone said goodbye, the group of six: Glenn, Andrea, Merl, T-dog, Morales, and Jacqui left we stared at them as they drove off after that me and Carl went back to doing chores getting wood for the fire we went up to cristian carl said heyy cristian you know whats funny he said what how come you hate everybody he said that ain't true I hate that asian kid cause he's so innocent he thinks everything is a joke he lets his guard down to easly I just hope he gets bit and shot so he can learn and those black choclates cause there black I just don,t hate u guys and racheal or merl and daryl also shane and amy or jem or the hispanic kids.  
we left and we were making out by the tree which was the best ever I told carl how sorry I was about yesterday and he said he forgives me to not worry about but I feel guilty for doing that I go to his arms and hug him later we go to the lake we race to see who can swim the fastest carl beat me though and we went underwater to see who can hold their breath the longest I got 15 seconds carl got 25 seconds then daryl calls us and tells us if we want to learn how to fish me and carl said yess in exitment to be truthfull i've never gone fishing in my whole life so this is gonna be my first time oh im so exited he says we'll start tommorow morning and he leaves I like Daryl he's someone who talks to us like we aren't kids, considering what me and carl do we aren't kids were grown up.  
Carl, when we did it we did use protection and he did use a condom when carl cummed inside of me but sometimes it does,t work oh no What if im pregnet then everone know that carl's the daddy and im not ready for that kind of responsibilty I need to talk to carl. Carl meet me in the tent okay its important I tell him and we go We walk in and I hug him Carl im scared I tell him I say tears in my eye he tells me its ok sophia I forgive u and I won't get hurt and ed won't hurt you i'll make sure nobody does I reply No I'm scared because you cumed inside me what if I get pregnet cause the protections don't always work if I do get pregnet i'll just slow u down and I might get eaten alive if I do shoot me and make sure I don't turn. It's okay Sophia nothing will happen I love you to much and even if it happens I will stay with you but i'll make sure u don't turn he tells me." He smiles and kisses me he wraps his arms around me into a hug and I smile back and thank him I don't want Ed to split us apart, cause he will do anything to hurt me I tell him He won't get near you if I protect you and I'll protect you till my last breath he says and he kisses me thank you, but he still will try something I tell him 


	11. twd carl and sophia Chapter 11 DAD !

twd chapter 11 dad

Carl pov so me and sophia were hanging out talking at my tent she's afraid that she might pregnet but i'll stay with her if she does cause I love her me and sophia were playing cards not sex cards anyway amy called us to see if we wanted to go to the lake we said yes and she told us to get ready and to change so we went to change sophia went to her tent I put on some trunks take off my shirt so sophia can see my hot abs and some lotion A COUPLE MINUTES LATER I was waiting for sophia she was taking to long I though to myself oh no what if ed got her I was looking for cristian for backup in case ed got sophia. I told him Sophia's been her dad's tent to long I got a feeling somethings wrong I tell him we ran to sophias's tent as we get closer we hear a soft sobbing sound we quickly run and open the tent and I see ed choking the life out of sophia cristian throws the knife and hits ed in the leg and I furiously shoot ed in the shoulders shane comes in and takes ed away I told her if she was ok she coughs and said yea im ok I look at her and see brusis all over her arm and a bruise on her cheeks what happend I ask sophia with anger and hate comming from my voice she reply's I was changing and ed entered the tent and started beating me Carl he almost killed me.  
FLASHBACK SOPHIA'S POV So I went to grabb some clothes I put on a swim suit and then when suddenly I heard the tent zipper zip up I turn and see ed before I can react he quickly punches me across the face I feel the throbbing in my cheek and I look to see him with an evil look in his eyes he tells me well well look who it is its lover girl going out with that brat he grabs me and shoves his hand over my mouth and punches me in the gut then pushes me to the floor of the tent I'm not going to let him beat me again no that for when I was weak I know he much bigger and stronger than me physically but I don't need to beat him all I need is to alarm everyone else I kick him the guts and he quickly smacks me across the face and says you little bitch I kick him again as I holler in pain he punch me in the gut and I threw up a little I told him What did I do dad plz stop dad plz he says well ur little ugly ass has been sleeping and having sex with a boy and ur way to young I also tried to appoligize and you would't let me now did you you need to learn some fucking maners little slut sleeping with a boy already who's dad is a cop I see I teach you a lessen" he kicks me in the side of the head my vision blurs and I spit out blood he then kicks me in the guts and starts kicking me multiple time and gets out his belt and starts beating me multiple times thats when I grabb the belt get behind him and try to strangle him but he gets me off him and slams me to the ground and stars choking the life out of me thats when carl and cristian came in

END FLASHBACK so thats what happend guys carl looked so mad I suddenly fell to the floor and puked carls got me and said sophia are you ok I told him yea i'll be fine just give me a minute he looks at me worried carl told cristian if he could get out for a minute cristian replied yea sure.  
he then got some lotion and put some on me and went outside really quickand asked cristian if he could give him some water he did gave it to carl and gave it to me and I drank it and I was feeling a little bit better and carl asked me if im good to go to the lake I said yess and we went he gave me more water thats when daryl came over and asked me if I was alright I replied yess and said if we want to go carl happily said yess and well I guess that took his anger out of him he then helped me get in the boat I caught 40 fishes carl caught 34 I told him yess I won he replied well I haven't gone fishing in a while I reply so this is my first time I stick my tounge out of him and we giggle after that we went swiming I learned some new moves 3 HOURS LATER I was in carl's tent we left early from the lake he gave me some ice to make sure I was ok I said im fine carl dont worry he said if u were u would,t be coughing up blood and puking I asked him I know something that will make me better this I kiss him in the lips and he kisses me back I opened my mouth and begged for entrance with my tongue.  
our tongues battled each other one over the other without even noticing I pulled his shirt over his head and started unzipping his pants he puts his hands on my bra and then takes it off and starts sucking on my tits then suddenly a voice called out sophia, carl said a voice me and carl were terrified we quickly put our clothes back on and fixed each others hair I replied yea then some one came in it was mom she said heyy carl are you ok he replied yea carol heyy honey are you ok mom said to me I said yea she gave me some water ice and put the ice in my head and she said that all I needed was some sleep she gave me some medicine she brought from home it must have meade me sleepy cause I fell asleep when I woke up carl was sleeping right on top of me so silently he was so cute like this I wanted to stay like this forever but I knew that wasn't gonna happen I quickly kiss carl on the cheek I try to get up but then carl starts waking up so I act like nothing happend and tell him heyy sleepy did you have a good nap he said yea I haven't sleeped like that in days he said how are you feeling I replied better then before thats good he said I said to him carl about earlier what we were doing he said oh yea and started blushing I think cause its that we almost got caught I told him I don't care, I love you and if mom hadn't called for us then I would have gone further he said I love you too sophia then lori called us if we could do chores we went to help with the chores when suddenly the radio static came on Hello, is anyone out there? Can any one hear my voice comes out of the cb amy rushes ovet to it and holds in the talk button while everyone stands up hello?" Amy asked holding the talk button "Can you hear my voice says a man amy replies yes I can hear voice.  
dale calls cristian and tells him come on son you know how to work this thing better then anyone Cristian goes up to it and says like a pro he says hello This is crisian member of the all star football team your comming in load and clear can the man please restate Cristian says to the cb when no answer came back he gave up. "He's gone he tells us "well at least there's others we're not the only ones Amy tells cristian Soon a small argument came between Lori and Shane about putting up signs to warn people from the city cristian said shit i'll go shane said no last time you went you barelly made it out alive even when we went together no ones going out there alone lori and shane started arguing and went to lori's tent to argue more I looked at Carl our eyes full of hope from more survivors out there.  
he smiles big at that fact and we go back to our tent hoping that Lori and Shane stopled there argument and you could not believe what we saw when we got their when we got thier we were defintly suprised lori and shane were kissing ewl gross he Carl tells mom carl said they stopped and Shane left the tent hey little man she's in there shane said to carl So Carl walks in and feeds some crap about wanting to go swimming, and not to leave ignoring of what we just saw Me and Carl get changed to swim, to keep up the lie Carl told. We headed down to the lake the water was really cold today though we jump into the cold water we we went for a swim again which was kool we came back early cause it was freezing cold in the lake we went to his tent and layed down carl yawend and said I don't know about you sophia I could really go for a nap I said yea heyy I know what will wake you enlighten me knowing what I must be up to I tell him to close his eyes he does to and I kiss him in the lips and he kisses me back I start unzipping his pants and take his shirt off I take my clothes off like completly and he puts his dick in my pussy oh gosh sophia this feels so fucking good he then goes in deeper Carl oh fuck, yes fuck me, oh I love you! Oh keep going don't stop I say to him not load enough so the others can hear though the then takes his dick from my pussy and puts his face in it and starts licking my pussy then we do it 69 position when finally he cummed we used protection though we put our clothes back on and fix each others hair and we start walking around camp we see lori come come back with her hair all messy and shane behind her smiling oh gosh no I say to myself uhh I think im gonna be sick carl tells me. Then we heard dale talking to the cb base camp come in dale says raped in the department store, walkers all around, no way out."  
T-dog says through the radio oh no there trapped what are they going to do I tell carl T-dog repeat that again Dale says into the radio but no responce comes through he said department store said Lori and the others agreed with a couple 'I heard it too Amy started worrying and yelling about her sister and how we have to help them even though she knows we can't cristian tells amy no that its too dangerouse that we need everyone here at camp to protect us from walkers which starts an argument between them that ends when Amy yells at cristian she's my sister you son of a bitch" she yells and walks away look at Carl with sad eyes. He understands and we sat in silence to mourn for there deaths we sit by the fire thinking of glenn, tdog, and the others glenn and t dog are so kool I don't understand why cristian doesn't like them he's probably just being racist cristian is like 2nd in command next to shane he's smart and i'll admitt he does make some good choices although he's anger can get out of control sometimes I think he can keep us safe he's like shane's right hand man if anything would happen to shane with would be awful carl would just die cristian would step in.  
CARL'S POV Talk to me Dale! Shane yells to Dale who was on the RV keeping watch, finally breaking the silence Can't tell yet Dale yells back to Shane the noise gets louder like its coming closer. "i''ll be damned, A stolen car Dale tells Shane A red Ford challenger pulls right up into camp and parks next to the RV it's alarm blasting all over. Glenn opens the door laughing cristian comes over and yells at glenn the fuck shut that thing off Glenn is smiling so big along with everyone else in camp relived that he's alive Amy runs up to him and starts scream about andrea to see if she's still alive A/N ANDREA'S AMY'S SISTER BTW FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY where is she! Why isn't she with you amy yells at glenn worried turn off that fucking alarm cristian yells at glenn I don't know how!" Glenn yells. Amy ,Shane and Cristian yell at glenn at the same time Cristian takes out his gun and threatens to kill glenn if he doesn't shut down the alarm cristian tring to get him to pop the hood pointing the gun at glenn till shane calms him down and Amy about her sister lenn pops the hood and Jim the mechanic turns off the alarm. Cristian yells at glenn in a redneck accent boy You crazy driving this bastard up here, trying to draw every walker for miles is that it boy cristian asked mad no cristian glenn tells cristian afraid that he might pop him i'm not suprised after what he did to those guys Dale defend Glenn but also commented about how it was stupid as well A box truck pulls up and the back door opens and out walks Andrea and the rest of the group Amy runs up to andrea and hugs her other group members go up and give there love ones hugs and kisses How the fuck did you get back here anyway?  
Cristian asked new guy, he got us out glenn replied yeah, hey helicopter boy!" Morales shouts to the box truck the door opens and out walks a white man in a cop uniform with blue eyes and short hair I suddenly just froze so does shane,lori,sophia and cristian tears suddenly roll down my eyes DAD!" I yell and run out to him he walks over to me his eyes have tears of happyness.  
I tackle him and hug him to the floor crying onto him my dad he walks to Lori and we have a family hug sophia looks at me happily she must be happy for me the only bad thing about this is me and her won't be able to have sex anymore but we can always make out and touch each other.  
Later that day dad tells us he's story of how he woke up in the hospital and was freaked out by the walkers and saw 1 walker its body was in half and you could see its bone's he said it was actually pretty sad sophia said it was he also said before all this started right before he got shot he saw a little girl that was a walker and its lips was messed up ed insults shane and ed was about to beat the shit out of him but rick stopped him he then went up to me and carl and said if we were alright we said yea SOPHIA POV Ricks back! I'm so happy Carl has someone he cares about, besides me im so happy for him I hold he's hand thats when rick looks at us and says we'll I didn't know you guys had a special conection me and carl start blushing like crazy Cristian then starts making jokes there was 1 he said 1 time cristian said to some dude ok im gonna fight u ok the dude replied ok sure man go ahead cristian replied my man we kept on telling stories it was dark though ed put up the fire and cristian said to put it off ed answered mind ur own bussniess cristian went up to him and said you sure you wanna do ed said go ahead take it out cristian just put out the fire and he sat with me and carl and said heyy carl,sophia how ya'll doing I replied good he laughed and said aight now you two have fun carl and me go to sleep early we wake up the next morning get changed and we were making out in the woods when a freaking walker ruined the moment we spotted it eating a deer it almost saw us we called the others walker!" I yell to the rest of the group all the men stand up and follow me to where the walker was the men men get there to see Carl stab the walker through the head carl mocks the walker and says shit u are one ugly son of a bitch Carl! What are you doing? Rick asked What? I was killing a walker when suddenly dary'l comes I forgot he came back from he's hunting yesterday Damn it that was my deer!" Daryl yells angry that a walker got it and we don't get to eat it he pulled the dead deer's head up think dale replied calm down that isn't going to help daryl answered what do u know about it old man I was about to take it back to camp cook us some food we could cut this part off right here daryl asked cristian. Cristian answered I wouldn,t risk it dude shit well I got about twelve squirrels that's all he goes to the camp with the squirrels on his back "I got some squirrels y'all Daryl tells the camp he says merl get ur ass out here got us some squirrels shane calls daryl about merl there was a problem in alanta daryl replied he dead shane answered not sure daryl answers its either he is or he ain't thats when rick steped in he said theres no easy way to say this so i'll just say it daryl replied who are you rick replied rick grimes daryl answered rick grimes you got something you wanna tell me" rick answered ur brother wuz a danger to us all so I hangcuffed him on a roof to a piece of metal he's still there daryl said aight let me process this SO YOU HANGCUFFED MY BROTHER TO A ROOF AND U LEFT HIM THERE daryl yelled rick answered yea then daryl tried to attack rick but shane tackled him to the floor and then daryl took out his knife and started attacking rick thats when shane got him in a headlock daryl yelled u best let me go chokeholding's allegle there's no chokeholding in wrestling shane answered come on big man we can keep this up all day rick told daryl i'd like to have a calm disscusion with u on this topic"  
you think we can manage that shane then lets daryl go rick then said to daryl ur brother does not work well with others t dog replied its not ricks fault I had the key I dropped it. Daryl told T dog u couldn't pick it up t dog answered I dropped it in a drain daryl then got up looked at rick and said to him if this is suppose to make me feel better it don't T dog then told daryl maybe this will I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him with the padlock rick then said its gotta count for something daryl then said just tell me where he is so I can go get him lori then stepped in the discussion and said he'll show u isn't that right rick answered im going back rick then left and changed to his cop uniform and shane and rick started arguing.  
rick then tells shane about picking up a bag full of guns he dropped in alanta carl complaied and said I don't want you to leave rick tell carl u ok carl nods and after a little bit of talking Rick,Daryl,Glenn,Tdog leave to alanta to rescue merl and to pick up the bag of guns.  
LATER THAT DAY..  
I see carl in his tent just laying down I go in and tell him heyy carl are u alright he replies yea its just that last time he almost died what if he actually does this time I tell him don't worry he'll be alright and they got 4 people plus they got daryl nothing's killed him yet he says yea ur right and I hold his hand "Carl gets up and says wow Sophia what did u do 2 ur hair u look really pretty I tell him oh this" my mom fixed and straighend my hair blushing at carl's complement he stares at me blushing he was really red he then starts cheeking me out I was wearing blue jeans white tennis shoes and a white girly shirt with my hair all straight and shiny and I was a little bit more white then usal he told me dang he then goes up to me and kisses me on the cheek and I hug him he squizes me tight and say uhh sophia im having a really hard time trying to hold back I tell him about what he says tring not to fuck u cause u look so perfect better then me I reply well thats impossible he says not anymore I gigle heyy sophia lets go to the lake we go down to the lake shane is teaching us how to catch a fish we see ed we the girl's are gigling about whta they miss and then ed goes up to them and says this ain't no comedy club andrea goes up to ed and tells him i'll tell u what u don't like it how ur laundry is done u are welcome to do it yourself andrea throws ed's pants at him and he throws it at the floor and says aint't my job missy jaque says andrea don't she's righ i've seen ed mad the only ones that can take him is probably shane,cristian or my beloved carl speaking of him he said I look good in this well I got a surprise for him anyway after ed that wasn't his job andrea replied what is ur job ed sitting on ur ass smoking cigrettes ed said I sure don't need to listen to some stupid ass smart ass bitch tell you what..  
ed then called me and mom to come with him carl stoped me and said no to stay andrea replied I don't think they need to go anywhere with u ed ed replied and ed said well I don't think its none of ur bussniess now come on now he called us carl then gave ed the finger I laughed ed then said to carl boy don't think I won't knock u on ur ass just becouse ur some kid alright andrea screamed at ed and said don't talk to him like that ed told us now u two come on now or u two are gonna regret it later carl said so they can show up with some fresh bruises ed andrea replies yea we seen them ed replies ok now I am done talking come on no andrea tells carol and me ed then snaps and screams you don't tell me what I'll tell u what and he slaps carol and me I could tell Carl was about to kick ed's ass when cristian got him and threw him to the floor and started punching him hammering him leave his left eye sour. Cristian was punching ed with rage and hate me and carl were suprised at how many times he hit ed we were telling cristian to stop but he didn't then cristian said" ed this is ur final warning next time u beat ur wife or anyone else in this camp I will kill u ed I mean it and with that he left I told carl dang I've never seen that side of him i've seen him get pissed but never this pissed carl replied yea and we went to carl's tent he was looking at me I was blushing I said heyy carl can you close ur eyes he did and said ok I have a suprise for you and I kissed him right in the lips he blushed he was really red he was looking at me the whole time I must look really good with this on considring how much carl is looking at me he said oh gosh sophia the things I would do to u I smile knowing how much he loves me carl yea sophia do I really look good on this is it showing something like my ass or my boobs or some thing Carl said no you just look perfect waring that I laugh and he then grabs me takes me to the floor with him and starts kisshing me all over I start kissing him and sucking he's neck he suprises me when he gets behind me and starts dirty dancing on my ass he puts his dick on my ass but with clothes on after a while we take out our clothes he takes out his dick snd puts it in my pussy doggy style I scream softly oh yea carl harder oh yea fuck me oh yea harder I've never felt something so big and then he finally cums we put our clothes back on and fix each other's hair and stares at me the whole I hold his hand we sit by the campfire making out everone's giving us that aww thats so cute look but we ignore it.

A/N FINALLY RICKS BACK SORRY FOR STICKING TO THE STORY SO MUCH BTW THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE A BIT DIFFRENT FROM THE TV SERIES A FEW THINGS ARE GONNA CHANGE HINT... 


	12. carl and sophia Chapter 12 TS -19

twd carl and sophia chapter 11 A/N HEYY GUYS THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE A BIT DIFFRENT FROM THE SHOW SOMETHINGS WILL NOT EXACLY HAPPEN

Carls pov Dang sophia looks so pretty the things I would do to her right now im having trouble keeping my thoughts from going to perverted state anyway earlier today cristian beat up ed like hardcore i've never seen him this pissed before so me and sophia were making out in the woods gosh she's so hot she started touching my body and she touched my abs she sucked my dick I started to sweat when she was sucking my neck it felt really good my heart was beating really fast and I started to sweat i've never felt anything like this anyway I put her against s tree and put my dick in her pussy I knocked her up real hard this time cause dad's staying now. And we won,t be able to do it as much as we used to anyway after I cummed in in her I told her how much I love her and I kissed her and we got up and fixed each others clothes and were hanging out just walking out we were helping amy catch some fish we caught like 20 fishes later me and sophia were talking about what we missed I said I missed my video games sophia said she missed her phone and sending pictures to me I laughed. "Then I kiss her on the lips and and I feel her kiss back almost instantly We kissed and kissed putting so much love and force into that 1 kiss I open my mouth and push my tongue to go in her mouth she opens her mouth and we start kissing using toungue.  
we let break the kiss and I look into her eyes gosh why does she have to be so hot I tell her I love her I know im telling her that a lot but its cause I really do I tell her sophia if u want to u can change she replied " no thatnks im good why I thought u said I look really pretty in this dress "I answered yea u do but what if people start staring at u and try to make a ,ove on u just tell me if u feel someone threating u or if u feek uncomfeterble with someone i'll fuck them up in a jelouse tone I answered. She laughed and gigle and said don't worry if anyone does try i'll slap the shit out of them Carl ur the only 1 for me before u I didn't really like guys most of the guys I knew were jerks "I replied yea wait u never haid a boyfriend before this!  
she said yea ur my first boyfriend I replied dang I must really be lucky to be dating someone as pretty and perfect like you.  
Later that day Sophia pov "Me and Carl were sitting inside the rv I was depressed I was getting worried about daryl he's so kool and what about rick carl was already shot amd almost died they barely made it out alive last time if rick died carl would just die Carl says to me sophia are you ok what's the matter? he asked me he then starts to shake me "What!" I yell causing him to fall back a little he looks at me with a little sadness im his eyes I know he doesn,t like it when im in a bad mood or when im mean to him but I can't help it my body just takes over. "Anyway he looks at me in suprise I gasp and put my hand to my mouth "Carl I'm so sorry, I didn't I was cut off he replies sophia "it's okay now why are u so sad he tells me "nothing it's nothing. " I tell him he replies come on you can tell me anything I tell him about that im worried about daryl rick and the others Carl sat there like a gentalmen and listened he tells me yea I am too but they have daryl and my dad there tough I reply yea guess your right he says to me when was I wrong sounding like something Cristian would say anyway he finshes the sentence .If you ever have a problem just come to me i 'll help he tells me thanks I tell him and he hugs me in a couple of seconds our lips meet we kissed using more force and we bith kissed back after a couple minutes of kissing we stoped and aired for some fresh air nd then go back to kissing I feel his mouth open and his tounge beg for entrance I opened my mouth and we where fully making out useing tounge about 30 minutes later we stop kissing well that was fun I said to him gigling he tells me he loves me and I kiss him on the I tell him I love you too as we both fell asleep I woke up it was dark and everyone was telling stories carl was asleep amy and andrea said about time you two couples woke up I blushed I turned to look at carl fast asleep he was so cute and handsome when he is asleep I leaned in to kiss him but slapped my hand over my mouth "I cant have him fuck me now not with all the adults near us I thought suddenly I felt someone slap my ass I turned to see and it was carl he was waking up and he said to me heyy baby whats up I whispered to him " don't do that the others will see I looked around and thankfully the others weren,t paying attention to us I said to him in a sexy firting tone. Carl got up and stretched and then sat back down and put his head on me Crisitan said to carl "yo Carl is ur girl bad what" carl responded cristian answered is ur girl bad carl replied yea she's perfect and kissed me on the cheek everyone was looking at us with that's so cute look everyone exept Cristian who really doesn,t give a shit anyway dale was talking about his watch then Crisitan made a really funny joke about dary'l in a redneck tone he said" MERL YOU DUM KILLED MY BRUDDER LEFT HIM IN THAT ROOF MY BRUDDER MERL! we all laughed so fucking hard even me and carl then he did a shane exprtion he said IM SHANE AND IM SEXY AND ALL THE GIRLS LUV ME AND I'LL BEAT UR HEAD OFF AND STICK THIS SHOTGUN UP YOUR ASS AND KILL YOU AND FUCK YOU he did that while holding a shotgun Shane laughed laughed and said yea I get all the girls racheal laughed and said yea too bad you don,t get all the girls as he does though Cristian replied come on baby don,t be mad at me he then did a gay experision it was so funny he said "LIKE OH MY GOSH CRISTIAN YOU ARE SO HOT AND GOOD LOOKING I DON'T KNOW HOW ANYONE CAN WITHSTAND YOUR GOOD LOOKS me and carl and also racheal smirked then andrea got up and said she needed to use the bathroom anyway ed was in his tent I asked shane wheres ed shane replied he's in his tent cristian replied 'yea thats what happens if any one tries to fuck with me. I giggled we were all laughing and joking at cristian's jokes suddenly where out of toilet paper andrea yells and then we hear a scream.  
Carl's pov I hear andrea scream she was bitten by a walker in her arm " ANDREA NO! amy screams we all then get up from our sits and I take out my pistol and I tell sophia to stay close to me everyone was by shane and cristian shane yelled everyone stay close while Cristian was killing walkers 1 by 1 I noticed Jim, Morales, and Jacqui where killing the walkers with bats and sticks. Dale was also shooting some with his sniper rifle I took down 8 walkers a walker almost got sophia but cristian killed it in time another walker almost got her too but I killed it this time suddenly we hear a scream and we see racheal being bitten in the neck sophia yells"racheal no!  
Cristian says "NO YOU SON OF A BITCH! and shoots it on the head then he went on a rampage killing the walkers 1 after another he said to us everyone get down Sophia was crying while holding my hand I keep shooting at walkers all around.  
Some of the walkers are eating some camp members on the ground while the rest attack Shane said To the RV!" Cristian kept killing the walkers with madness and hate me and sophia yelled come on cristian lets go it time to leave he didn't responded he just kept killing walkers while reloading suddenly I hear gun shots in the woods its Dad,Daryl,Tdog and Glenn we kept shooting the walkers till they were all dead Dad runs to us carl he says to me and hugs me. Sophia run and hugs her mom cristian goes up to the walker that bit racheal and starts kicking it and stabing it with anger he then takes out his gun points it at racheal while we're all looking if he's really gonna be able to put down his own girlfriend and i'll be dammed he puts her the bullet went through her head he then falls to the ground he says im sorry he then gets up and starts shooting at all the walkers head making sure that there actually dead. Anyway then he went to racheal,s dead body and whispered I love you and stabbed her in the guts and kept stabing her multiple times till me and shane had to get him off her before he went nuts he got up and started going to his tent I then said heyy cristian don't worry its gonna be alright he then suddenly just pushed me out of his way and I fall to the floor he heads to his tent and sophia helps me up she says to me carl are you alright yea I said cristian is just pissed " cristian looked cold I can't imagine going through the loss of ur own girlfriend I don't know what I will do if I lost you carl sophia said yea me two I would die if I lost you sophia and I kissed her we then saw amy run to her sister andrea yelling I don't know what to do andrea was covered in blood and amy was apoligizing for getting mad at her always and she forgives her. Andrea then passes away we all look in sadness

THE NEXT DAY... I woke up in my tent I heard sophia crying into her pillow I could tell she wanted me to hold on to her I grabbed her shoulder and said heyy sophia whats wrong she looked at me with tears running down her eyes I feel her pain I know how it must feel to lose someone close to you I thought my dad was dead but he was alive and I lost my grandpa 2 years ago from old age me and dad were heart broken he was always nice to me well I least he doesn't have to see what this new world is like now she told me that she was having nightmare's about racheal that she said to her in her dream why didn,t she saved her why and thats actually pretty scary I gave her some flowers I found by the lake the other dad she wiped her tears and said carl what is this I said just take it I love I want you to know that and I always will and if you need anyone to talk to im here for you sophia. I want you to hold on to this and on your birthday i'll give you something special(her birthday is 5 months away I said to myself) she said words I couldn't understand "what can you say that again sophia she says but what if we don't make it till my birthday we will I promise and I hug and hugged her tight feeling the pain that she's feeeling.  
And I go to her lips and kiss her she hold me tight crying into my chest and I keep kissing her telling her that im here for her and I always will we keep kissing putting force and more presure on this one kiss anyway I noticed all those people we lost some we didn't even know but still everyone outside was loading the walkers into the fire they were gonna be burried while the people that we lost were gonna be burried she says to me "Carl I cant't believe we lost all those people she said while crying "I tell her its ok we'll pull through it I kiss her and she kisses me back I move my hand on her arm going over her soft skin she puts on a sad smile still sad about everyone we lost though I kiss her on her lips again and she responds by kisses back I kiss her some more going crazy for a couple of minutes till finally we pull away for some fresh air her lips feel so soft she grabs me and takes off my shirts and I take off her shirt and her bra revealing her nice big juicy boobs I got a boner from looking at that I grab them and start sucking on them she takes off my pants and takes out my dick revealing that I have a boner "how embarssing I thought she then said " looks like someone has a boner I know how to make it go away she stats sucking me my dick then after a while I put my dick between her boobs going up and down for a while until "oh carl sophia says she gets on top of me and I put my dick into her pussy and I start pushing up and down really fast she starts screaming but not load enough so everyone outside can hear anyway I keep hitting that g spot going up and down she "oh yea carl baby your making me feel great harder oh yea faster I keep going until finally I cumm in her. We put our clothes back in and fix each others hair she then says " well that was fun " yea I respond blushing and then she says thanks for cheering her up it really worked she kissed me on the cheeks and layed down next to me playing with my hair cause she doesn't want to go outside to see all the dead bodies I don't blame her neither do I later carol calls sophia she comes back minutes later hugs me and I tell her is everything all right sophia she says "sure well I got good news and bad news goods new first I told her she replies well its both goodnews and bad news what is it I reply she says "ed's dead he was bit last night my go wide open are you ok I asked her she replies sure why wouldn,t I be he deserves it after all he's done to me for all these years I just don't know why my mom married him in the first place we decide to head out for some sunshine trying to ignore the dead bodies we amy crying over her dead sisters body dad tries to help her but amy threatens dad to back off anyway we starts walking eating choclates when someone walks out of a tent he had short spikey hair that prison badd ass look I then reliazed that it was cristian me and sophia looked at each other he cut his' hair I said shane goes up to him and tells him if he's all right "yea Cristian said he had a cold look in his eyes I could tell he wanted to be alone so I decided to be left alone we then hear jacqui yelled a walker got jim Critian yelled show to us jim answered im ok , I'm okay then carol said that this man over there had a bit he had a bite on his arm we didn,t know what to do suddenly cristian took out his gun and shot the dude in the head we were all suprised then he was going to shoot jim next but dad grabbed his wrist and said " hey we don't kill the living cristian replied "hehe thts funny coming from a cop who has a gun to my head. Later we have a small funeral for the dead people I see cristian grab the guy that he shot and put him in the fire place so that his body is burned he then takes racheal body and burries her sophia was crying while looking at racheal dead body Cristian then goes back to his tent then sophia tells me that she's going to see Cristian and that she's going to try to cheer him up I tell her "I don't think thats a good idea sophia he's really pissed he even pushed me and he's my best friend she says " don't worry carl i'll be alright he's nice to me I let her go though cause I don't think he will hurt her he has never hurt a girl before.

SOPHIA POV So I head to cristian's tent I open it I say heyy cristian are you all right he responds with a sigh "yea im all right I tell him well I do know how you feel ed's dead but I don't feel bad cause after all the pain he caused me cristisn lookd at me he says im sorry to hear that sophia "and also im sorry about racheal she was my friend too she was the one who introduced me to you guys if it weren't for her I wouldn't have known you guys and uhh yesterday I had a nightmare that racheal was blaming me for letting her get killed she said in my dream why didn't I save her and that it was all my fault cristian said yea I feel the same way too but maybe its not our fault its those fucking walkers there not sick there not people anymore their dead yea I said but maybe there gonna make a cure he replied maybe anyway sorry for pushing carl he's my friend but I was just mad that I didn't really care I told him its no problem its all right I understand I told him. Then I told him that Racheal she told me the other day that she really liked you I said "really cristian responded I said yea and I gave him a hug and cried into his arm he's actually pretty sweet I tell him well looks like we both know what it fells to lose someone that pain in inmaginable but we can't give up look into the future there is still hope ahead "yea he said a small tear rolled down my eyes and I said to him come on you need a hug and I hold his hand( not in a romatic way )  
but in a way to tell him that im here for him he said thanks my stomach starts to growl and I remember that I haven't ate breakfast yet we go fishing and catch a lot of fish it was a lot of fun we cooked the fish he got me a bottle of water and splashed the water on me I laughed said to him" hehe heyy what was that for he replied" you look like you need some fresh air oh yea "I said to him I splashed the water back at him we kept splashing water at each other we wasted 5 bottles of water so far till I gave up we then finished eating the fish. He's actually pretty fun to be around I told him thanks for the food " no problem thanks for cheering me up sophia he said I then looked into his eyes we got closer and closer to each other untill finally we kissed each other in the lips we then started using tounge until Cristian pulled away with a guilty look in his eyes " im sorry he said I said no its my fault I got up and left to my tent oh my fucking gosh I can't believe I kissed him my friend I felt so bad for him that I let my feelings take control of me Carl can't find out it would just destroy him and it would get weird between carl and cristian although he kissed back I was the one that leaned onto him I feel like a total cheater I decided to talk to carl and pretend like nothing happend I said to carl" heyy baby how are you doing Carl replied "oh heyy sophia did everything go all right with him " yea I said he's a lot better now we went fishing and he gave me some fish too it was a lot of fun he's actually a pretty kool guy once you get to know him carl responded yea well at least he's feeling better now I said to him " oh yea carl Cristian wanted to appoligize for pushing you carl answered tell him its all right. Later that day... We headed to the cdc to see if we could help out jim but he wasn't going to make it so we layed him down next to a tree I cried cause he's really nice to me and carl when we got to cdc there were dead walkers all around it was actually pretty scary I held on to carl tightly there were dead soldiers all around "looks like this place fell pretty early shane said we walk through the dead soldiers, the smell was horrible I breathed into my shirt to not smell it we reach the doors of the CDC to find metal barricades on the door " this is a dead end cristian says "Fort benign is another option Cristian tells the group taking command shane reply's yea if we go now we can get out of the city before it gets dark. We start to go back to the cars WALKERS Carl yells to us I see Rick going to the door and banging on it "Rick this is a dead end!" Shane yells to Rick Rick keeps banging on the door till he said The camera it moved Rick says before going up to if and banging on it more "Please you have to help us we have women and children, no food, barely any gas left help us you have to help us Rick yelled to the camara Shane yells for him to come on,  
but eventually shane and cristian go and grab rick "Your killing us! Your killing us!" Rick screams to the camera as as they pull him away suddenly the barricade doors opens and a bright flash blinds opens up. We all go in and look around There was fancy decorations on the walls, in a giant room In the center it had CDC in big letters we hear a gun reload and see a man with a shot gun who looks to be around his mid 30, 40's is anyone infected the man asked us "one of our group was he didn't make it rick answerd "what do you want?" the man asked a chance rick replied "thats an awful lot these days said the man " you all submit to a blood test, thats your price for admission we can do that rick answerd the grown ups went and got their stuff and came back. Rick Grimes said rick Parker Edwin Jenner we then went to an elevator daryl said doctors always armed packing heat like that edward replied "well there were plenty around I fimular myself with but you look harmless enough though said jenner expect you he pointed to Carl i'll have to keep my eye on you he said I gigled we then started walking down a hallway. Are we underground said mom Eward said you closticphobic " a little replied mom edward said try not to think about it we later went to this room and he took our blood test he was checking amy she said whats the point if we were all infected we would already be running a fever edward replied " I all ready broke every rule in the rule book letting you in here let me just at least be thirry ... all done edward said he then put stiches on amy arm edward said you ok cause she didn't really look good jacqui answered she hasn't eaten in days none of us have later we then went to eat while all the grown ups were drinking. Carl asked and said if he could have some lor sid no but rick said " come on a little wouldn't hurt then Dale joked and said childern have a little bit of wine these days and gave carl some and carl took some and said not bad and drank all of it and it soon became a drinking contest I rolled my eyes I don't want to see him get all that crazy glenn was about to drink some whiskey but cristian stoppedhim and said "not you asian boy glenn replied "what cristian said we don't want myou to go all jackie chun on us with that stuff running through your systems glenn replied hahahhaha really funny cris Rick then got up and got everyone's attention and said "It seems to me that we haven't thanked our host propertly T dog said he is more then just our host and we all thanked him Carl then said in a drunk voice having drank 20 bottles of whiskey " so when are you gonna tell us what the hell happend here doc lori said carl please I looked at myfriend can't believe what he just said its not like him but he's drunk there's no doubt about it but still that was rude. Carl then said we were suppose to find the other doctors but instead we find this chump my eyes go wide lori said Carl edward said "its all right... well when things got bad a lot of people left went to be with their famlies and when things got worst when the millatary got over run the rest fleed Cristian said everyone last one jenner said no many couldn't face walking out the door they opted out there was a ratch of suicide ... that was a bad time amy said you didn't leave how come edward replied I just kept working hoping to do some good. Glenn got up and said to carl dude you are such a buzz kill after a while most of the grown ups got drunk and passed out carl had drank 47 cups of whiskey daryl 35 shane 44 rick 29 cristian 45 later after everyone was asleep I was walking to carl's room hoping that I could sleep with him I saw carl going to his room I caught up with him and said to him " heyy carl why were you being such a jerk to that scientist carl replied uhh what oh you mean that piece of white trash well I don't give a fuck sounding more drunk then before I said how rude well anyway I was hoping we could you know carl replied uhh well I dont know im drunk and I feel like shit besides when did you become a fuckng whore sophia I started crying "I can't believe you just said that I am not a whore! I said with tears rolling down my eyes uhh well your acting like one you fucking slut only come here for sex don't you slut you should be a hooker you were cheating on me weren't you only come her for sex no your not just a slut your a little bitch he yells at me I run to my room.

A/N HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER YAY ANDREA DIES HAHAHAHHAHA SHE'S SUCH AN ANNOYING LITTLE BITCH RIGHT ANYWAY YEA I know I SWITCHED IT EXEPT OF AMY DYING ANDREA DIES YESS LOL I FELT THAT AMY SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED ANYWAY I TOOK OUT RACHEAL CAUSE SHE DIDN'T REALLY HAVE ANY USE IN THIS STORY AND NOT THAT MANY LINES LIKE TDOG LOLZ YEA ANYWAY AMY HAS A BIG PART COMMING UP NEXT CHAPTER BYE PLZ REVIEW

\ 


	13. carl and sophia Chapter 13 CDC

TWD CHAPTER 13 HEYY GUYS YAY SUMMER IS HERE!

SOPHIA POV I cant't belive him after all i've done for him that what I get he calls me a whore my own boyfriend who was drunk and called me a whore. I know it was the alchohol in him and that it wasn't he's fault but still I can't forgive him at least not yet I was hurt there were tears rolling down my and I went to my room...  
I got up like at 2:00 in the night I need to get my mind off him for a while. I was in the hallway and I was walking to use the bathroom when I spotted cristian washing his face in one of the bathrooms he's been ignoring me lately since the last day at camp that we kissed my guess is he feels weird I don't blame him but I need to talk to him about what happend between me and carl Cristian turns around and pretends like im not there I yell at him we need to talk he replies about what I said to him something important he answers we really don't I enter the bathroom and close the door and said to him yes we do. He said heyy what are you doing ! while blushing I tell him so uhh something happend between me and carl he replies he didn't find out did he about the other day I said to Cristian oh no not about that about something else can we go to your room and talk about it I really don't want anyone to hear us so we go to his room and we lay down he says to me oh yea sophia im really sorry about what happend between us we were talking and having a good time and before we knew it we I cut him off I tell him its ok really its not your fault I kinda got a little emotional too Cristian then said so whats wrong I said its me and carl earlier he called me a whore he said " now why would he do that he loves you I answered it was the achohol in him I know it wasn't his fault but still he answers he really hurt you didn't it "yea I reply cristian answeres "alright look you just gotta go up to him and tell him that he was drunk and he called you a whore and he'll probally feel like shit and hurt cause he probably doesn't remember shit after being smack cause he did drink like 47 bottles of whiskey. When your ready tell him that im not saying right now but when the time is right and your ready to forgive him go for it he loved you and you love him cause if you don't your relationship might get ruin I reply yea I guess your right he did call me a bitch too he replies tell you what if you want me to I can go and talk some sence into him not the hardway though I answer thanks but its alright he then comes over and says " come on you need a hug thats the same thing that I said to him we I was trying to cheer him up about Racheal he then tells me you helped me now i'll help you just remember if you need anything just tell me i'll always be there for you even if you don't want me to I hug and cry into his chest I then started thinking how sweet he was thanks I told cristian he replied no problem and I laid on him crying onto him of all the pain carl caused me Cristian then got up I said where are you going he replied gonna get something to drink he got a glass of whiskey and said if I wanted some? I answered " no thanks I don't drink he then served him self some finished it and said if I wanted to play a game I said "sure im pretty boared right now so why not. we were doing this little game about who's bitch are you and we were biting each other's neck I pinned him on his bed and said who's bitch are you he said no ones it continued until I finally gave in he finally then pinned me and said "who's biatch are you I eventually gave in as I was on top of him trying to stop him from pinning me he kept bitting cheek then I said im bite your lip he then said go on then (not believing me) so I did and he did too then he stuck his toungue inside my mouth kissing me I then stuck my tounge into his untill it turned out to hardcore kissing with force like me and carl this lasted like for an hour I knew it wasn't love but still I just wanted to make the main go away try to forget about things he kept telling me if I was sure I wanted to do this I said yes and begged him not to tell carl he agreed and we continued so after that kiss, we kept talking about it and stuff and how it was a mistake even though we both enjoyed it he then bit my neck and I started suck his neck I then said 'no this isn't right but he kissed me I couldn't control myself and I kissed him back giving him heckies all over then we started kissing for like 20 min then as we continued kissing, I started getting wet. And then told him I was wet he replied do you want to do it ? I answered I " don't know I then started undressing in front of him down to my bra and underwear he then took off his shirt and pants and then he was about to take off my bra when I stopped him and I said 'I can't stop thinking about him..It's unfair' its wrong I already have a boyfriend I then started to get dressed and said sorry that it wasn't his fault it was mine for when he asked me too it didn't stoped I kissed him on the cheeks and then left to my room.

Cristian pov Oh my gosh now I feel so much guilt I kissed my bestfriends girlfriend and almost got into her pants I feel like suck an asshole now even if she does forgive me I just don't want this friendship to get weird between me and sophia she's really nice and kool I don't want it to get weird between us suddenly I start not to feel good my heart starts racing I feel like im about to puke I say to myself " no I can't that is carl's girlfriend and they will work it out sooner or later I promised sophia that I would help her then I started opening the door to clear my head when I saw Amy standing right next to my door I think to myself did she hear what me and sophia were doing I go to wash my face and then go to get a bottle of whiskey when amy catches up and says heyy cristian I respond "what you want she says I don't know what that was about but I said to her "I don't know what your talking about Amy replies fine but I need your help look we both have lost that special somebody I look at her she doesn't seem like herself she still hasn't recovered from the lost of andrea she continues and says we can beat this world we know the pain of lossing body deer to us and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to sneak out tonight or if you could help me I said what for amy replies look I don't know if you relized but between he two of us, we make a great third wheel I see two people who don't belong me and you so what do you say I reply " so what we hold hands take off and ride off into the sunset.  
amy replies look im not asking for you to help me im just asking for your help with out anybody noticing I reply i'll think about it I start walking off and say "heyy any are you all right about andrea and all I know she was your sister and all I know how you feel I lost my girlfriend and when I was little I lost my sister when my house burned down and my brother got shot and died im the only one left amy came up to me and said "thanks looks like you have been more then me. And don't worry I won't tell anybody what you and..  
I cut her off pinned her to the floor and I was on top of her and I said to her shhhhh don't tell anyone and I cover her mouth I let go and she gigles and says all right I will in one condition I said what amy replies you have to kiss me right here right now "what? she replies come on kiss me I smirk and said all right and I slowly kiss amy on the lips she was soft and her breath smelled good this lasted for at least 10 minites we took a break and she went and sucked my neck and she said heyy relax we don't have to go all out besides your actually pretty cute I respond what cute? I take that as insult im the one who's all ways suppose to be hitting the girls up I respond to her heyy uhh amy wanna take this to my room sure she responds yea sure we go into my room I lock the door and I take her shirt off and she takes my shirt off giving me hickies she starts licking my body I start to feel her soft white skin. I then start kissing her we use tounge with more force and start french kissing eventually she tells me I know how devastating it must feel to lose somebody with sadness in her voice and I reply heyy don't worry it'll be alright andrea wouldn't want you to give up would she and I gave her a hug and she huggged me back putting her head into my chest we started kissing more and more we were kissing for about 20 minutes I wanted things to go faster so I took her bra off reaveling her big juicy boobs and started sucking on them I then turned her over and asked her if she wants to do it she laughs and says yea I take my dick off and put it between her big juicy boobs it really feels great though I start rubbing my dick against her boobs and she takes her clothes off I take my pants off were both butt naked now I open up her legs she's laying in her back and I put my dick inside her pussy and kept going deeper and depper fucking her brains off untill I cummed we then put our clothes on and with that she fell asleep in my chest.  
THE NEXT DAY Carl's pov ughh I woke up my head was hurting I don't remember nothing from yesterday I go into the kitchen and I see everyone eating breakfast and I said goodmorning everyone said goodmorning and glenn said uhh don't ever make me drink again agree I said I can't remember anything after my 30 bottle of whiskey " Sophia smiled at me, for reasons I don't know I also noticed Dale looking at me wierdly . Cristian then showed up Sophia was looking at him weirdly amy was looking at him like in a flirty way like if she had a crush on him. I said to myself oh fuck no I wonder if cristian knows that amy likes him then I said to him " the fuck happend to you seeing that he has bites all over his neck me and sophia look at him weirdly sophia looked at me and cristian responded I don't know must have done it in my sleep or maybe jenner has some animal's a cat or somethinh here smilling at amy then jenner showed up "morning doc everyone said "look we didn't come here for the eggs amy said Jenner took us to the main room a room with computer technology,data and all that shit it showed us something black go into the persons brain an take it over.  
"Vi show TS-19. who's that sophia asked showing test subject 19 an electronic voice comes on. a screen comes up showing a brain is that a brain amy ask's jenner replies an amazing one jenner shows us a playback and explains what it is . a what are those lights daryl said jenner responds it a persons life memeries its everything somewhere in all that

It showed a something black go into the persons brain an take it over. is what make you unique and human they carry all the messages they determind everything a person thinks does, says from the moment of birth to the moment of death. Dad says death is this what its all about jenner responds yea or rather a playback of it this person died who sophia asks jenner replies test subject 19 a person who was bitten and voluntered to let us record the process vi scann forward to the 1st event he then showed us some electric stuff in the brain glenn asked what is that Jenner replies it invades the brain.  
The brain goes to shut down and then the major organs,then death jenner says in a sad voice he continues everything you ever were or ever will be is gone " is that what happend to jim sophia tells carol yes carol responds everyone then looks so sad then critian and amy have sad expressions on their face mom says to jenner they both lost somebody a 2 days ago her sister, and his girlfriend jenner goes up to amy and cristian and tells them i've lost somebody to I know how devastating it must be for the two of you jenner continues and says scan to the second event vi replies scaning to second event Jenner says the resurrection time is very wildly we have reports of it happening in as little of 3 minutes the longest we heard was 8 hours in the case of this patient was 2 hours 1 minute 7 seconds we then see something red start to light up in the brain sophia says "it restarts the brain Jenner replies no just the brain stem basically it would get them up and moving dad replies but their not alive jenner answers "you tell me dad says " its nothing like before most of that brain is dark. Jenner replies dark,lifeless dead, the you part that doesn't come back just an empty shell of lifeless driven by mindless instinct we them see something go through the brain carol says" gosh what is that cristian says you shot your pateint in the head didn't you in a sad voice jenner says vibe shut down the main screen and the work stations amy replies "you have no idea what it is do you Jenner answers it could be my pro bill or maybe other stuff amy said "somebody must know something somewhere carol replies there are others right other places like this jenner answers " there may be some people like me dad interubts and says " you don't know how could you not know Jenner replies everything went down comunications, power everything i've been in the dark for almost a month now amy replies "so its just not here there's nothing left anywhere that's what your really saying right Dale interubts and says docter Jenner I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask you one more thing but that clock its counting down what happens at zero?  
Jenner replies uhh the power generaters they run out of fuel dad replies and then I say vibe what happens when the power runs out vibe replies " when the power runs out decomination will begin. after a while the men and went to check the power and the woman went to talk about what's going to happen I see sophia going to talk to her mom her mom then leaves leaving the two of us alone I go up to her and said heyy sophia what do you think decomination means she replies "..I don't know but I don't want to talk to you after what happened last night she walks away and I grab her hand and I say to her "sophia what happend last night why don't you want to talk to me look what ever I did to make you not talk to me im sorry and I would never ever do anything on purpose to hurt you she looks at me with sad eyes and looks like she's about to cry she replies really do you really love me cause after last night im just not sure I tell her of what course I do what kind of talk is that I always will what happend last night that was so bad she looked at me and said carl just then dale called me and interubted me I told her wait here i'll be right back.

Sophia pov uhh that was close I don't think I could tell him im afraid how he might react besides I almost had sex with cristian then I really would be a cheater I don't know if it was me that cristian those heckies while sucking on his neck but still I sure hope carl doesn't find out that would just kill him I know it was the alcohol in him but he still called me a whore I just can't forgive him for that I don't know why at least not yet I know i'ts not his fault but still he didn't have to call me that he couldn't have stopped for one minute and at least think what he was doing he was so rude to everyone especially me anyway dale called him before I told him what he did which was good then I see carl look at me and he looks like he's about to cry I think to myself "oh no did he find out dale you didn't then carl runs back to his room and slamms the door I feel like a jerk now anyway I go up to dale angry.  
What did you say to him I screamed at him dale replies I just wanted to let him know what he told you last night what how dare you ! you had no right I said to him angrily dale replied you mean like how you had the right to have sex with him for all this time with out telling anyone and at such a younge age I responded " what do you expect me to do tell somebody no he replied well what happens if you get pregnet I answer listen Dale let me worry about that and stay out of my business what I do with Carl is our bussnes not yours and now mind yor own buissness I scream at him luckly the woman were too far away to hear us. I then walked away I go inside car's room and close the door and said carl can we please talk carl responded go away there's nothing to talk about just leave me here I go up to him and sit next to him I can tell he didn't want anyone to see him probably cause he's crying I said to him carl its all right he responded sob: no its not I called you a whore and a bitch I can't forgive myself for that now you hate me don't you thats why you don't want to talk to me sob he keeps on crying I don't hate you it wasn't your fault it was the alcohol it he responds same thing I still called you that all becouse of some freaking alcohol and I was being so rude to everyone yesterday I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing I am never drinking ever again I respond good its not good for you and I don't want to see you all crazy but I still don't like to see you this way now get up so I can see your perfect face I say happily he responds I thought you hated me how can you forgive me that easily I called the love of my life a whore I respond its ok I forgive you. Now get up if you do i'll be with you the whole day i'll go wherever you go carl. don't like seeing you in pain he gets up and I see tears rolling down his eyes he cleans the tears with his shirt and he sees me crying and he says "please don't cry I don't like it when you cry and he wipes my tears away with his arm I reply im sorry its my fault I doubted you on everything I was so confused and it wasn't your fault I had even asked you if you loved me like you didn't I I realize when you ran out of the room crying that everthing I said to you was against you not the alcohol I was treating you like it really was your fault even so I thought you didn't love me im sorry I feel like a big fat jerk can you please forgive me he responded its ok I was never mad at you I was mad at myself for calling you that I ran up to him and cried in his arms and said im sorry I forgive you I started crying more and more holding his hands more tighter and tighter I just wanted to be with him cause I love him he said no your not a jerk your the most perfect girl i've ever seen and you treat me like no body's ever treated me before I will always love you no matter what I was drunk and I would completly understand if you would want to break up with me and he lets go of me and says if you want to break with me go ahead I look at him shocked at what he just said he really cares about me that much and does he really hate himself that much just for me I say to him "no I won't its not your fault its the alcohol and I cry into his chest and start kissing him he puts his arm around me we do this for about half an hour after a while of kissing it starts to get hot in here I start laying down next to carl holding his hand thinking of how awful life would be without him Carl got up and went to an air duct he says the ac is off thats weird we go out to the main room and see them it was the french we hear Jenner say they were the last to hold out while our people were going out the doors and commiting sucide in the hallways they stayed in the labs till the end they thought they were close to a solution jacque asks" what happend same thing that's happening here a power grid , ran out of juice the world runs on fosil fuel I mean how stupid is that Cristian gets up and says look you let me tell you something rick interubts and says fuck with it cristian I don't even care lori grab your things everyone get your stuff were getting out of here NOW! ok lori panics suddenly an alarm goes on carl says what is that vi says 30 minutes till decomination rick tells Jenne whats going on here doc cristian replies aight ya'll heard rick grabb your stuff qnd lets go!  
go now lets go,lets go suddenly the door closed behind us glenn then just said did you just lock us in, he just locked us in dary'l gets pissed and says you son of a bitch you locked us in here cristian, shane rick called them to hold back daryl from Jenner daryl grabs Jenner's neck no no no no noooo shane yelled at daryl to calm him down rick says to jenner. Jenner open that door now he responds theres no point everything topside is locked down the emergncy exit have been sealed well open the damn things cristian says jenner replies thats not something that I control the computers do I told you once that door front door close they wouldn't open again you heard me say that its better this way rick replies "what is?  
rick then says what happens in 28 minutes Jenner ignores him Cristian grabs his chair and pulls him back and rick says again what happens in 28 minites Jenner screams and says do you know what this place is we protect the public from very nasty stuff weaponize smallbox embola strains that could wipe out half the country stuff you don't want getting out ever!  
Jenner calms down and says in an even of a catastrophic power failure- a terrorist attack, for example- h.i.t,'s are deployed to to prevent any organisms from getting out rick replies h.i.t's ? Jenner says vibe define vi says h.i.t's high-impulce thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a high-impulce thermobaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive exept nucular the valcum effects ignites the oxygen between 5000 degrees and 6000 degrees is useful where the greatest loss of life and damaged to structure is desired Jenner replies sets the air on fire "no pain an end to sorrow grief,regret, everything everyone was hugging and saying good amy went up to cristian and hugged him which was awkard cause they barley talk I was crying on my moms shoulders carl was hugging his dad and mom carl came up to me and said I love you sophia I replied I love you too kissed him and cried into his shoulder. Daryl threw a bottle and said open the damn door Cristian got an ax and said "out of my fucking way and handed one to Daryl they started hitting it Jenner then said you should of have left well enough alone it would of been so much easier easier for who lori answers all of you jenner replies you know whats out their a short brutal life and agonizing death Jenner then starts to face cristian and amy and says to him what was sister,and you your girlfriends name they reply amy,racheal Jenner replies you know what this does you've seen it he then turns to Rick is that what you really want for your wife and son rick replies I dont want this cristian comes back and tells us can't make a dent Jenenr answers those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher daryl comes with an ax and tries to kill Jenner when rick and shane grabb him cristian takes his ax away from him Jenner says you do want this last night you said it was only a matter of time before everyone you knew was gone everyone looks at rick shane says to rick you really said that after all your big talk i've had to keep hope alive didn't I Jenner replies there is no hope there never was rick replies there is always hope maybe not here but somebody somewere amy replies "what part of everything is gone do you not understand losing hope Jenner replied listen to your friend she gets it this is what takes us down this is our extinction event Jenner sits back in his chair carol says "this isn't right you can't just keep us here Jenner replies 1 tiny moment a millisecond no pain carol cries and says my daughter doesn't to deserve to die like this Jenner says wouldn't it be kinder more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down suddenly we hear a gun reload cristian goes crazy and yells carl quickly gets up along with shane and tries to stop him "cristian no they try to stop him crisitan yells out my way you two he points his shotgun at Jenner and says to him " you open that fucking door or I will blow your brains out do you hear me !  
carl comes in and says to him cristian,brother this is not the way you do this he dies we will never get out of here I say to cristian. Cristian you listen to him carl continues to put some sence into cristian and says to him cristian he dies,we all die Cristian then goes crazy yells he was about to shoot Jenner when carl just in time was able to turn the gun around making Cristian shoot a bunch of computers Carl then says to Cristian you done yet brother you done Cristian replies I guess we all are carl then hands shane Cristian's shotgun we all stare at cristian at what just hapepnd never really seen him go crazy like that before. Cristian then gets up and Rick says to Jenner I think your lying Jenner replies "what rick says " your lying about no hope if that was true you would have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out why you didn't you chose the hard path why Jenner replies sadly it doesn't matter Rick says"it does matter it always matters you stayed while others ran why Jenner answers not becouse I wanted to Jenner then stands up and continues I made a promise to her Jenner pointed at the screen on the wall my wife. Amy asked test subject 19 was your wife Jenner replies she begged me to keep going as long as I could how could I say no she was dying it should have been me in that table it wouldn't have mattered anyway she was a lost to the while world "shit she ran this place I just worked here in our fields she was an Einstein me im just Edward Jenner she could have done something about this "not me. Rick replies Your wife didn't have a choice, you do, thats all we want, a choice, a chance lori says let us keep trying as long as we can Jenner says I told you topsides are locked down I can't open those he wen't to a keyboard and typed in a code and the doors opend up. Come on screamed daryl grabbing his crossbow, putting it over his shoulder and holding the ax with both hands.  
everyone started to leave while I was holding on to Carl I saw Jenner whisper something to Rick's ear but I don't know what we ran to the front entrance trying to break the window T dog grabed a chair and started slamming it against it Cristian got hus shotgun andyelled to T dog and said "yo dog get down,get down and started shooting at the window multiple times but it still wouldn't break the glass won't break I said carol told rick that she has something that might help she pulled out a grenade and saw it in his cop uniform when she was washing his cop uniform in his 1st morning at camp rick grabs it and sets it and rans to us and says for us to get down Carl grabs me and finds us some cover the grenade went off and the glass breaks. we go outside and see walkers Cristian shoots the 1st one with his shotgun carl shots 2 of them with a pistol rick and daryl also shane took some out too they took down like 8 walkers togetheher and we got in the RV we were about to leave when lori says "wait here they come we see amy and dale coming out of the CDC Rick checks his watch and theirs 10 seconds left Rick honks the horn and yell for them to get down everyone gets down Cristian grabs me and carl and pushes us to the grown and yells get down !  
we heard a big boom that felt like the earth itself was shaking we then open the doors and let Amy and dale go in we get one last look of what used to be the CDC and is now a giant flame.

A/N uhh finally sorry this chapter is a bit short and for sticking to the story so much but I couldn't leave this episode out.  
anyway review next chapter will be soon . 


	14. TWD CARL AND SOPHIA Chapter 14

TWD CARL AND SOPHIA CHAPTER 14 WHAT LIES AHEAD heyy guys ahh finally now we can do this my way how it should've have gone anyway this chapter will have a part of one of the deleted scenes.

Sophia pov We drove away from the CDC and I was scared, the idea of someone actually trying to kill us is pretty scare that guy was insane I was in the back of the Rv laying with carl we were running low on gas so cristian voluntered to look for some gass he went out and gave it to us we pumped the rv with gas and then suddenly walkers started comming we all got in and went then the walkers were trying to follow us daryl honks his horn on his motorcycle and says that cristian got left behind Carl yelled 'we have to go back we can't leave no body behind we turned around and saw Cristian shoot like like 8 walkers he was screaming " come on you piece of shit your nothing I can take you guys you monsters killed andrea you guys killed jim,Racheal and now you son of bitches are gonna die killing 2 more with his shotgun a walker almost bit him and carl yelled Cristian look out and he killed the walker just in time and we ran over like 20 walkers and glenn opend the door and yelled 'come on get in,get in hurry Cristian got in just in time and we left I ran up to him and said "Cristian are you all right he responded huff huff yea im alright I then hugged him carl told heyy cristian you saved me now I save you Cristian responded yea I guess so and he then said Carl those things there unstopable they just never get tired Carl responded thats good to know the more we know about them the better cristian got up and sat next down to amy she asked him if he was alright then later he helped her reload and clean her guns I fell asleep on carls chest and when I woke up we were in this retirment home rick said that it was a group called the vatos lived their we went inside and we saw dead walkers everywhere I got close to carl and held his hands we kept looking around we thought walkers did this but cristian said that all of them had gunshots to the head and that they were gunned down I cried into carl's arm he said to be quit cause the walkers might hear us. I cried into his chest silencly afraid that we might die after a while of looking around if anyone was still alive we left and Rick and shane and that we have to go to fort benning they said it was a milatary base that it will have food water ,protectection everything as we were heading to fort benning I fell asleep again and then later I woke up in carl's arms and he's sleeping I was about to wake him up when I think wait a minute I can't let him fuck me now!  
and I see cristian reloading my arm and stares at me and he turns away I think he thinks it messed up about what he I mean what we almost did and i'm glad we didn't were just friends i'll set things right with him I then noticed that we have stoped and everyone was outside looking for supplies I asked amy what was going on she said that the Rv engine broke down so we had to look for something to replace it I decide him to wake him up he yawned and replied what its actually pretty cute when he wakes up I said everyone's gone outside to get supplies get up he says just 5 more minutes and he slowly closly his eyes I grab him and tell him to get up he replies just let me sleep a little more then i'll get up I then get up on top of him bring him to the ground so know one outside see's and put my ass on his dick grinning him/dirty dancing he instantly wakes up and starts blushing I reply well at least that woke you up I kiss him and he kisses back we use tounge and then seprate he replies ughh fine you got me up and I gigle and get up and tell him we'll continue this another time smirking he replies uhh ok a bit shy Carl gets up I kiss him and we leave the rv looking for supplies we stick together Carl hands me a gun just in case he tells since what happend with ed and the cdc that he will feel better if I had a gun he gave me a gun and a knife we looked around for some more he found some clothes he found a lot of medicine too he asked me if I really forgived him for calling him a whore he must feel really bad thought I tell him of course I do carl I love you and it wasn't your fault it was the alcohol thats why we need to talk about these problems to make sure this relation ship goes great and we stay together for ever he says yea but I still can't forgive myself I feel like a big jerk all I did back at the cdc is asked him if he really loved me I must have really hurted him I just made things worsed I huged him and kissed him in the cheeks and said to him heyy don't worry carl it wasn't your fault and he replies huff I guess so but don't worry it isn't your fault. I tell him thanks and to try not to think about it as all and that I will make it up to you I promise he then says thanks and smiles I tell I forgot something in the rv I go and get some water when I come back I see cristian trying to fix the walkie talkies I ask him does it work he keeps on working I ask him him again he looks at me and then keeps on working now I know hes ignoring me now I say to him "I know your not giving me the cold shoulder he replies what was that aren't you the one that tried to have sex with me although you already have a boyfriend I replied " what did you forget im not stupid I know whats going on between you and amy did it slept your mind when you tried to he cut me off and said tried to What. what do you think that was I answered I think you know exactly what that was and I know it wasn't on purpose but still He replied look I made a mistake we were talking and all that and then soon after we were.. when we tried to hook up that night look I have a few mistakes under my belt and so do you Sophia I replied yea maybe your right I do have some mistakes but Cristian I have a boyfriend I know you feel awful betraying Carl like that but we need to stop this it isn't my fault he replies yea I think its a little to late for that now he pauses and continues and says im leaving I look at him and say leaving he replies im gone for good ima quitetly slip away tonight I don't need you guys to slow me down becouse of your dumb decisions he then turns on the radio on a car. we hear a someone talking about the Cdc glenn says is that a local signal dale replies no more then 50 miles from here Cristian then turns it off and says aright everybody ya'll get back to work he then gets a bag and puts it in the car my guess is its his I say to him so your just gonna leave without telling anybody without telling Carl your gonna break his heart your own friend he says" look Sophia you can tell him what you want to or tell him nothing at all its your choice but you can't change my mind I reply angrily " ok Cristian if you leave I won't forgive you we can be friends and move on I know your still hurting from Racheal I am too but you don't need to blame it on anyone so please stay I feel safer with you here protecting us. And I leave to go look for carl I find him and he quickly takles me to the ground and covers my mouth and says shhh we make out for a bit then we stop and get up luckly we were pretty far away from the others so they couldn't see us we kept looking I found a first aid kit and some fuel for the cars I found like 7 gases of fuel and 4 screw drivers I also found a hatchet and a bag of tools and I another knife then we saw crisitan drink a whole galon of water carl yelled out to him "stop wasting water jackass suddenly rick told me and carl to get under the cars and so did everyone I didn't know why but when I saw it I glad he did we saw a herd of walkers coming through us i've never seen so many of them in my entire life I held on to Carl they came through us 1 by 1.  
I was so scared I held on tight to carl he puts his hand in my mouth so I don't make any noise I could smell the rotten stench coming from them we saw T dog bleeding a walker caught him I thought he was going to die but luckly Cristian came like in hunting mode and stabed the walker silently right in the head Carl takes out his gun ready to stab any of those disgusting createres that might see us soon after a while they all passed and I checked just in case uhh im so stupid I poke my head out and a walker saw me it was comming right at me I screamed and began to cry I cried for carl to help me he got me and him out of the car in time and told me to run having a knife in his hands I ran as fast as I could kept going with out stoping I triped and something grabed me I thought it was a walker ti'll it said are you aright I turned around and saw it was rick and I tried to reach his gun and he said "  
no the walkers on the highway they would hear it and he took me to a pudle and he said to me if I don't come back keep the sun on your left shoulder and run back to the others drawing the 2 walkers away from me. Then I heard something I grabed out my knife that I found in held it in my hands just in case it was a walker ready to stab it then someone came out I relized it was carl I said to him Carl over here he said to me oh thank gosh your alright sophia where's dad I replied he went to kill some walkers that were following me I then grabed him and cried into his shoulder im so scared Carl are we gonna be alright yes he replied he then said " ok sophia I don't have long but there were walkers following me here they'll be here soon im going to distract them just stay here I told him " no no Carl please don't leave me he replied don't worry i'll be fine I answered but you could die I love you grabing his hands he replied me to kissing me in the cheeks he then says " ok if I don't come back run back to the others he then saw 5 walkers he got out his gun and yelled out them ' come on you ugly pieces of shit come at me leading them far from me suddenly a bullet hit one of the walkers brains it was a silence though cause it didn't make any noice and then and then someone came down and I saw that it was Cristian he said to carl need a hand yea he replied Cristian then shot one of the walkers in the head leaving 3 more walkers left Cristian yelled now go and Carl drove them away form me I yelled Cristian he looks at me and said oh thank goodnees your ok now lets get back to the others I tell him what are you doing here he replies we've been looking for you guys like forever now come on lets go back he grabs me and says to me now come on hop on weirdly I get on his back and he takes me back to everyone else and I fall asleep on the way.

Carl's pov I lost the walkers about five minutes ago I killed 2 of them leaving only 1 of them I hope cristian and sophia got back safely to the others I was taking deep breathes and my feet were hurting I didn't know where I was but I couldn't go back now it was getting dark so I had to find some place to sleep after a while I came across a farm I went inside and saw it was empty suddenly 2 walkers came in I killed the 1st one with my knife then I stabed the second one in the eyes killing it I shut the door locked it and locked around for some walkers inside the house I quitetly killed the other walkers that I found in the house after a while of finding then killing all the walkers I could find I went to a bathroom up stairs and i'll be dammed I saw the most disguisting thing I saw a baby boy about 2 months old it was a walker it was actually pretty scary seeing that kind of thing is actually pretty scary becouse you just don't see those kind of things come to think of it I haven't seen any kid that is a walker yet they must have died or killed them self anyway I stabed the babyy in the head putting it out of its misery it was still alive by the way and then I flushed the toilet sending the baby walker to the sour so it doesn't have to see this world its better down their then what's happing here I get some pilows and make my self a bed and then I sleep in the bathroom I closed the toilet thought cause I didn't want to see of what remained of the baby anyway after a while I fell asleep I woke up in the morning with my back killing me I went down stairs looked for some food found a tuna in a can and luckly it wasn't expired and then made myself a ham sandwich after that I left trying to make my way back to the others I was walking and walking after a bit of walking I found a camp it was pretty big it looked like they had 70 people they had traps to I was careful not to step on them I caught by them and someone said walker one of them shot at me I quickly ducked down and said wait im alive this guy said 'tony you dumb piece of shit can't you tell what the diffrence between someone who is alive and someone who is dead its easy when someone is alive they don't have bites and they don't look ugly as shit when their dead they look like you everyone was laughing he came up to me and said "sorry kid my friend's pretty dumb he's a dumb piece of shit don't you think I said guess so if he can't tell the difrence between the living and the dead he said yep told yall know whats your name kid he asked me I replied Carl grimes he said heyy carl the names Negan this is our camp you can stay here for a while we'll provide you with food shelter water anything you need if your going out their its a dangerouse place he pointed at the guy that shot at me and said this dumb piece of shot is tony and then he pointed at a girl and said this lovely lady over here her name's Madison they will show you around while your here so please stay as long as you want. Tony and dave appear to me my age they showed me around and Madison said " Carl where are you from I replied Alanta georgia I was with another group but I got seprated she then said well we'll be happy to help you on your stay here tony said yea sorry about shooting you though I replied its alright Madison then said this here is my brother unfortantly I said really you guys don't look alike she replied yea but im more from my moms side I then asked her so how did you guys come here they said we'll tell you at your tent then after we got to my tent Madison said "so about how we got here so one day we were at my house with our parents the infection just started it was still a rumor we didn't know if it was true or not we invinted a couple of our friends and my one of my friends thats a girl and her boyfriend went outside for some fresh air our parents were making us some food we were watching a movie and after a while we heard thumb on the door tony here got aa bat ready to attack two walkers came right at us then I noticed it was my friend and her boyfirend my friend bit my dad and her boyfriend bit my other friend tony here killed my friends boyfriend with a bat my mom said for me and tony to grab my sister and get out of here my friend bit my other friend and soon after my dad came back as a walker and bit some of my other friends and they said to run and we got our things and got some guns and were ready to leave when my other friends turned and one of my friends that came back as a walker bit my mom and we quickly ran getting on my friends boyfriend motercycle we didn't know where we were going but all we knew is we needed to get as far as we could as posible Madison started crying but tony cheered her up "so where's your sister I asked her more tears ran down her she didn't make it after a while of traveling she got big in her neck she turned but we put her out of her misary after weeks we were running low on food and we were starving but then Negan saved us he found us and took us with him I asked is he a good man Tony said I think you talked enough sis tony looked at me and said we weren't in the best shape when he found us he should've just kept on going yup he's a good man. I responded i'd like to help you guys around this camp to protect it tony said you'd have to take that up to Negan he's the leader here then they gave me food and left soon after I fell asleep

Sophia pov I woke up it was morning wow I must have slept through the whole day I thought I see shane,daryl ,glenn and rick go off into the woods looking for something I look around I remember wait a minute where's Carl I said in my mind I quickly look around to see if he was their I see cristian and go up to him and said "where is he Cristian responds and says huff sorry Sophia he didn't come back what why not you don't think he's you know he responds probably not maybe hiding somewhere it was getting late by the time he went missing he probably knew that it wasn't a good idea to come here in the darkhe would've been running in circles. I hugg him and cry into his chest and he says to me don't worry they'll find him he's probably on his way back now as we speak anyway sorry about yesterday what I said to you and your right im staying I replied really thanks but why aren't you out their looking for him he replied well t dog is hurt and most of our man power is gone were gonna need someone to protect us so I have to keep watch thanks I respond he says you all right I respond yea crying into his arms then I get up and go back to the rv thinking if he will return I lay down on the bed crying I get on the bed were we slept on yesterday thining of how much of a jerk I was to him it wasn't his fault all he's trying to do is make me forgive him I just can't imagine hard it must be when the one you love hates you he thinks I do but I don't I just can't bare the thought of me never being able to appoligizing to him he's still sad I acted like it was his fault when it wasn't it was the alcohol I acted like it was his fault but it wasn't it was mine I was such a jerk of him thats it if he comes back from now on im'a be the best girlfriend anyone could ever be I then lay down thinking of him trying to not think bad thoughts like what if he's dead I never appoligized to him I really hurted him I even asked him if I really loved him and that I didn't want to talk to him he didn't want to talk to me after to nobody ti'll I made him by cuddling with him im just hoping that they relly will find him. It was about Noon when Glenn and Shane came back they told everyone to move the cars I asked them if they found Carl they replied Rick and Daryl are still looking that they came back so we wouldn't start to worry and to make sure everything is ok I went back to the rv waiting for my boyfriend to return after a while Rick and daryl came back I yelled at them and said did you find him Daryl said the trail went cold we figured that if we get more people out there we can get a better feel of the area that maybe some one spotted something we didn't Rick told us is that blood I asked them my voice breaking I was about to break in tears Rick said we took down a walker don't worry Sophia their was no evidence that it was never near Carl how do you know lori asked.  
Daryl said we cut the walker open we opend up its guts I was about to faint of how gross that was he said that they didn't find no human meat in past hour or day cause if it was it would still be their later we went to the woods looking for Carl we found a tent but it wasn't him inside just a dead man suddenly we heard church bells you hear that shane asks Rick replies church bell I hear them but which direction it sounds like their coming from all over the place Shane replies" that way im pretty sure pointing to the direction which he thinks is the bells maybe Carl rang it to warn us its him damn it its so hard to tell out here shane says we follow the sound through the woods until finally we arrive at a church we go inside and see walkers inside Cristian stab's the first one with his knife daryl cuts one of the walkers head open and they easily take care of the rest "CARL!" Rick yells opening a door that leads outside and looking around I then notice Dary go up to the jesus statue and he says to it " yo J.C you taking request "i'm telling you its the wrong church man, it has no steeple, Rick, it has no steeple." Shane's talking to Rick we then go back up and rick goes back inside and Rick goes back inside and shane asks him you got what you needed Rick answers i'll soon help out I ask my mom if I could go with rick and shane mom says ok but be in rick and shane's sight at all times I tell cristian if he could come with us that it would really mean a lot to have someone to talk to so we continue to look for carl we search for a long time but we can't seem to find him I tell Cristian were never going to find him he gets mad and tells me so what were just gonna give up I reply no but were not gonna find him his trail is cold for all we know he could be in a swamp maybe he replies ok look Sophia you were the one that told me that we cant give up if we do we'll never be able to find out what lies ahead we have to keep trying I reply yea your right so we keep looking for hours soon he's trail goes cold I fall on my knees about to faint shane helps me up I cry into Cristian's shoulder knowing that were never going to find him not even the others Cristian then tells me ok look Sophia its gonna be alright aright just this one time. One time only i'll make you a promise i'll bring Carl back to you aright now stop crying Rick' shane you go back to highway warn everyone whats happening and that it'll all be aright Rick replies to cristian "you sure thats a good idea Cristian replies yea showing us his shotgun and he's pistol and the couple of ammo i've got left and I put a small smile on my face knowing that if anyone is going to bring back Carl its Cristian he knows him better then anyone plus he a good tracker thank you I told Cristian crying into his arms

A/N SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT GUYS ANYWAY COMMENT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE WHOLE NEGAN MEETING CARL RIGHT NOW NEGANS GROUP IS STILL GROWING ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW GUYS.


	15. twd carl and sophia Chapter 15 Negan

TWD CARL AND SOPHIA CHAPTER 15 Negan A/N HEYY GUYS WHATZ UP ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER WILL MOSTLY BE ABOUT CARL MEETING NEGAN'S GROUP

Carl's pov I was in my tent Tony and Madison left a few minutes ago gosh that must be sad having to watch everyone you care about die right in front of you like I don't know what I would do if anything happend to sophia I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she turned ... oh my gosh speaking of her she must be worried sick about me how long have I been gone anyway like a day right uhh she's gonna kill me when I get back. anyway this Negan guy seems pretty kool he's pretty funny too it seems like he's the leader of this group maybe he can help us let us stay here anyway so I decided to pay him vist I went inside his tent I said to him heyy Negan "he responded oh hey kid so what could I do for you I responded im not a kid I told you the names Carl he replied oh yea Carl please forgive me it won't happen again I smirked he replied so what can I do for you Carl I responded i'd like to help put around help you guys out while im here I can help you guys look for some food water weapons or I could help protect this place Negan replied aright but if you want to your gonna have to go to training it starts in 30 minutes before you start your going to have to show us what you can do I agree and tell aright don't worry I let you down negan im'a be the best student you ever had he replies and says I hope so oh and carl your group we would like to help you find them after your done and passed your shooting training we could bring them here don't worry we'll keep them safe I answer yea thanks its been crazy for us so far Negen then says yea and you'll be starting at rookie shootong level and advanceing to the level all the way up to the top I replied yea sure he replied ok so Carl one of my men will come looking for you and hand you a gun so be ready sure I replied and with that I headed to my tent to prepare. Cristian pov I searched for hours looking for my friend looking for his footprints his trace went cold 3 hours ago this is so weird but I promised sophia i'll find him and I will I can't give up so I keep on looking on the way their taking down any walker I see their not human their dead they always were their killers I see that now there the monsters that took racheal away from me I just wanted to show her I cared for her but now its too late we have to make the right decisions in this world no playing around bullshit. Any way I kept on looking I crossed a lake and I found some foot prints thining it might be carl of course I could be wrong anyway I follow it leading me farther and farther through the woods until finally I get through the woods and get to a farm I see its open it looked like walkers lived in here I go inside but can't find nothing that will tell me where Carl is I then leave and keep going the trail goes cold again I keep going noticing that im far away from the high way but keep going knowing i'll be able to make it back on my own I find a horse in the up in the hills where I approach it thinking how the fuck was it able to survive for this long all by its self and then I think heyy if this horse was able to stay along we should too and maybe even Carl so I get on the horse and keep going farther through the hill until finally the horse gets scared and it falls I fall down landing on rocks cutting my skin I fall down the hill having scars I did a front flip while I was falling by accident then I flew and hit a tree and fell in a lake and got stabbed by a knife in my leg I pass out not knowing if i'll live or die not knowing if walkers will eat me alive not caring anymore cause im too much in pain too care then I pass out.

2 HOURS LATER

I wake up wondering where I am then a vision comes to me I see shane right in front of me he says to me come on cris your just gonna give up like that boy I thought you were tougher then that your gonna save your friend aren't you I replied shut up I will I don't need your help the fake shane replies heyy thats no way to talk to your teacher like that come on don't give up now boy yor better then that you can't give up you and Carl have been friends since 4th grade right now your gonna anbandon him give up you can't thats what I call a wuss your not one aren't you I reply no im not he then says to me Cristian let me tell you a little secret I respond what he says a little advice on how to survive here " there is nothing easy about taking a man s life no matter how little value it may have but when you get it done if you have enough guts to do it , you have to forget it your alive and their not he says smilling. He then says come on you made a promise thats when I snap I get up and the hallucinates shane disapers then I see walkers coming and it was difficult taking them down I shoot and kill them with my silence gun I take the knife out my hand looking for a dead body but can't find one I look around and Im suprised I see a piece off clothing that Carl was wearing I see a piece of the clothing I take then knife and the piece of clothing and put it in my pocket and looking around for more clues but unable so I head back to the highway with a limp leg

BACK AT THE HIGHWAY I was heading back to the highway it was getting dark I could see everyone outside guessing that they will start to look for me I start to approach when glenn yells walker I look around and I can't find none then they all come out including sophia and point their guns at me I then relized that they thought I was a walker glenn responds is that Cristian since when did he become a walker. Sophia looks like she's about to cry rick takes out his gun and point at me I respond " about fucking time you do something right but you got the wrong guy now how about you guys help me I feel like shit sophia comes to me wiping her tears away and the others put me in the RV bed shane says to me" did you find him Sophia said you didn't find him did you? in sadness I respond not exactly but I found some clues where he might be or close shane says really where I say really far from here thats why it took me so long I take out the knife and the piece of clothing daryl reponds " the hell is this I answer pointing at the knife see this knife it was in a lake but I couldn,t find a body it stabed me in the leg then I point to the piece of clothing and say now this I think its Carl's I remember carl wearing a shirt of that color and it looks simaler today before he got lost sophia looks at the piece of clothing shocked and says ahh thats right Carl was wearing something simalar like that I nodd and say yea so were gonna search for him tommorow in the morning everyone agrees and carol and sophia help me and out ice in my leg and in no time im as good as new geting rid of the scars and cuts on me clossing them up.  
after Carol leaves Sophia runs up to me and hugs me and says thank you I respond no proble but i'll still continue to search for him I won't give up until we find him she says yea now I have hope that we might find him so where were you Cristian I repond like 4 miles away from here she says yea and I wanna come with you guys again I respond sure but make sure your mom is ok with it she agrees and kisses me on the cheek and tells how worried she is about Carl and that she was just trying to keep it to herself we then later fall asleep together Carls pov this guy came to me and said are you Carl I responded yea so he gave me a pistol and said now are you prepared I replied yea he then looked at me and said whats going on their boy he points at my shoulder I look and see that a piece of my clothing is gone I respnd and say not sure hmm must've gotten got in a branch I quickly take out my stuff to check if anything is missing and reliaze that mjy knife is missing and thing that if they find those 2 things then maybe they'll be able to find me. The guy then says ok well anyway follow me boy I thing to myself this guy is dead he's a complete asshole whole if only Cristian and shane were here they would fuck him up anyway I went to the training site and the guy producer brought me their along with ohter rookies I was at the roockie level he said hello everyone my name is jon I will be your procter today you will follow all my instructions the 1st time or face the consequnsis its live or be killed out their survival of the finish now when you I blow the whisle everyone will start at the count of 3 he started 1.2. and 3 go everyone started to shoot the targets I I got one everyone was counting down scores of how many targets we shot I got 8 so far I was in second place there was this kid in first place he got 12 targets I keep getting a lot of headshots soon I passed everyone else I hit like 5 more targets I was doing very good now I got the highest score then mr jon stoped us and said now thats what I call a champion thats what you guys need too survive out their he came up to me and said kid whats your name I said Carl he responded heyy there Carl keep up the good work now everyone you guys can learn a thing or two from him ask him for advice or practice with him its all bout survival now up to the next section. Then we went to a field with emptly cans and bottles my guess was that we had too shoot them mr jon said for this part same as before each target will earn you one point who ever has the most pont is the winner ! now are you ready get set go and I started shooting hitting almost every can and bottle I see thinking of sophia how happy she'll be here and of me thinking the cans and bottles as walkers I yell come on you fuckers you want more i'll show you what I can do then I said I knew I was the chosen one one hitting even more till I won and scored like 20 the others scored like around the 12 the same guy that almost beat me scored 17 though mr jon then says the winner is your champion Carl good job again I liked how you were yelling at them pretending they were walkers kid Think me and you are gonna get along just well . We then moven up the next level of diffuculty mr Jon then gives us some snipers and he he brings back some supplies with targets and he says we have to shoot them same thing as before he tells us " ok everyone now you guys are gonna shoot the targets on the tree there are tiny numbers next to the targets in the end the one with the most points is the winner ! on the count of 3 1,2,3 and go ! I start off and hitting every target not missing a single 1 yet I got like 4 im destroying everyone until mr jon says stop good job Carl for the rest of the day we continue through the shooting activities I got a golden badge and everything and then I went to my tent mr jon went to see me and said how would I like to go with him,tony, and madison to get some supplies and while their i'll be shooting walkers and also Negan will be there I said yea he left and with that I fell asleep.  
THE NEXT DAY Sophia pov I woke up I was on the Rv I then relize I was laying down and I relized where I was and relize that im laying on top of cristian laying on his abs I quickly get off him hoping I didn't wake him up. Uhh I think to myself why do I keep doing this we always eather kiss make out or something I think well he is kinda cute no but im with Carl but what if he's dead wait no it doesn't matter then I think well Cristian tries so hard to help me and he's really nice with me he tried to find his friend not just for me but becouse he's his friend anyway I like this feeling he's so warm I get this feeling its not the same that I feel for Carl but still I like it and I lay myself on him I thengo back to sleep. 1 hour later I wake up stretching oh no Cristian starts waking up and I think I woke him up he wakes up and is suprise that im on top of him and falls to the floor and says to me I thought we agreed that weren't gonna do this at him I start blushing instatly and reply well I dont know it looks like you were trying to have sex with me last night he replies" whoaa I wasn't the one who was laying on top of someone your tealling me I could of fucked you with a broken leg making me bkush I say uhh shut up I don't know what happend but what ever say aren't you guys gonna look for Carl he says oh yea thats right he goes out and comes back and tells me they say were going in two hours and that to be ready I reply oh ok so what do you want to do in the mean time he replys uhh idk standing back up stretching uhh im tired from all that looking around yesterday I reply yea smiling I then say so your staying with us he responds yea sorry about what I said to you I was way out of line can we still be friends though I reply yea best friends then kissing him on the cheeks we both then start to blush I reply yea so ok nervously I then say I don't want you to leave please stay for me just this once he responds look im not going anywhere he then tells me how he had a vision of shane when he fell he then quickly kisses me on the lip and I kiss him back and we soon begin to use tounge I then start sucking on his neck all over giving him hickies I then bite his lips telling him that I really don't want him to leave and that I thank him for looking for Carl he replies you don't have to thank me I replied im sorry for the way I was treating you it must be hard I can't imagine to be treated like espeacialy when you want that persons respect I know what your going through he kisses me and I kiss him back soon I take off his shirt and kissing him all over his body I then unzip his pants and start sucking his dick up and down licking it after a while I let go of his dick and take off my shirt thankfully blinds in the window are closed so no one can see us he stares at me and and then takes off my bra he then stares at my boobs and start sucking on it it felt really good he then took me to the bathroom he took off my and put his dick between my boobs he kept going he told me he was about to cum I said don't get it all over me he got a condom put it on his dick leaning me againt the wall he got behind me put his dick in my pussy banging that g spot really fast and cummed inside me. I said ok that felt good almost as good as Carlo yea you know you want me causing me to blush I then heard someone yell to us from the outside yelling Cristian,Sophia its time to go we put our clothes back on and cleaned each others hair we went in car we got in a van we found that actually worked and we took 1 of our Cars it was me,Cristian Shane,daryl,Glenn,Rick,Lori and also Amy. Dale,Tdog an the others stayed behind we went like 4 to 5 miles somewhere around that where Cristian said he found the knife and Carl's piece of clothing Cristian's leg is all better now anyway where Cristian said we were near the place that he fell we got out deciding to go on foot Amy and Glenn said they'll keep watch on the cars. We were in groups it was Cristian,Dary and me in one group and Rick,Shane,Lori in the other we splited up we went down to a river where Cristian said he fell and on the other side there were some foot prints Daryl said it might have been Carl's me and Cristian agreed we kept going through the woods following through the foot prints I said do you think we'll find him Cristian shhhh me and said shhh we don't want to attarct walkers we got to be quit and of course we'll find him now come on. We stopped and looked around it looked like the footprints were gone I asked are they gone sounding worried Daryl reponded" no there not gone there just faint look carefully I looked carefully and saw that they were still there Cristian said" oh yea we just have to look carefully its faint but its still there we continued searching til we ran into a small town. I said how are we gonna find him now is he still here Daryl responded not sure but maybe he'll be hiding somewhere here Cristian replied yea maybe we can find some supplies while were at it too so went inside a store we found some walkers inside Cristian and Daryl were taking them down quitely making sure not to attract the others we found some ammo and some guns 4 flash lights 2 extra flash litght battries some pain killers a box of condoms Cristian took it and I gigled and 8 bottles of water and 2 knifes he put a lot of stuff in his back pack and mine too as we went we saw a walker eating something it looked like a boy " is that oh please no not him I cried then I relized it was some one else thinking it was Carl Cristian shot the walker that was eating the little boy angrily then shooting the little boy putting him out of him mecry making sure he didn't turn we thought the little boy was Carl but he was way younger then Carl and had blonde instead of brown and plus he wasn't as good lucking as he is we kept going we went inside the bathrooms and I actually went inside the boys and oh my gosh you wouldn't believe what I saw it was a baby boy about 2 months it was the cutest thing I ever saw but it was a walker that kind of think is actually pretty scary I cried into Cristian arms he let go of the baby and cut its head off killing it putting the baby out of its mecry I looked at the head that was cut out of the baby's head and cried even more I said thats a little extreme don't you think he responded it needed to be done and sooner or later he would have bitten some one maybe even one of us I hugged Cristian and he kissed me in the cheeks we then went and went to the end of the hall and went into this room and oh my gosh you would not belive it the whole room was full of dead walkers we looked into other rooms and there were dead walkers also it looked like in th end of the hall that there were dead walkers I replied oh my gosh do you guys think walkers did this Cristian replied no look around every one of these walkers are dead and they all have been shot to the head you guys think walkers would do this unless they learned how to use a gun I looked around and some of them weren't exactly turned some of them were stll human but dead there were little kids on the floor old people, woman,men I replied what kind of people would do this these people are just trying to survive just like we are what kind off people would do these there worst then the walkers. Cristian replied monsters just people trying to survive these people are just trying to survive I bet these people had some supplies on them so we looked for supplies. EARLIER THAT DAY A/N P.S CAR'S POV IS AROUND THE TIME SOPHIA AND CRISTIAN WOKE UP

Carl's POV so I woke up suddenly Tony and madison came up to me they said congrataltions Carl you passed shooting camp now you can come on a mission with us now come on mr Jon and negan are waiting for us we went to the front of camp I saw negan Negan replied Congrats kid who knew that you would be my top student not everyone Passes mr Jon's class its really rare mr Jon replied yea I was really suprised sir Negan said so Carl today your gonna help us and I want you to show us what you can do if you help us we'll help you find your group and keep you guys safe I must warn you this will be dangerouse you'll find walkers and it'll take guts i'll explain the rest when the others come a few minutes later a couple of the guys that passed came here were like 7 people that passed including me that makes 8 but 25 people attended shooting camp yesterday Negan started and said " ok now that everyone's here i'll start first i'll like to congratale everyone on passing but it will only be harder its the real world out there when you pull the triger you got to mean it now if theres any one who does not want to come now is your chance to do so. No one raised their hands Negan continued and said ok it'll take guts courage to pull this off it will be diffucult there will be a lot of ugly things out there if anyone is to get bitten im sorry to say this but were putting you down that goes for everyone to make sure that doesn't happen we must watch each others back we must stay together at all time no kids stuff its the real world out their. Now i'll explain the mission a group has robbed us and took some of our supplies when we went on a mission 3 weeks ago they killed a lot of loyal and hard working men and woman now lets not let their sacrifice be in vain we know where there base is we must go to their base and kill them and take their supplies for our own use be carefull though these people are dangerouse they are very skilled thats why they must be dealt with before they attack us again.  
Now any questions a couple of guys raised their hands and asked that isn't it wrong negan explained that they attacked us and started it and we must defend our self I asked why did they attack you guys Negan answered they wanted our supplies people would do stuff in order to survive he then handed us a map of their base and said now then we will team up in groups you guys will each have a procter i'll be with Carl,Tony and madison the rest of you guys will follow your procters orders the first time they will keep you guys alive now then lets ago. We recived a bag of guns with enough amo for the attack Negan also told us to do this quitly until we get inside and we got into a van and drove off the others came behind us in other cars Negan then explained how were gonna make it inside Negan said" now Carl there pretty secured so were not gonna dash in their we must take them out 1 by 1 he handed us silencers and said now thats why I have a plan you see that big truck in the back I said yea he responded well their fill with walkers were gonna bring them in their and make them do our dirty work Madison yelled " what that wasen't the plan I thought we were just gonna take them out thats cruel they'll be eaten alive Negan responded look Madi we don't want to I hate to do this but these guys are tough we need to distract them they'll kill more of us and sooner or later they'll find our camp and kill us all think of your little sister you know what this does to you there no diffrent then the walkers now are you with us Madi responded yes fine you win Negan replied good now we must stay hidden while the walkers go in and there distracted we'll start shooting at them from a distant they'll be too distarcted with the walkers they won't know what hit them. it will be too much too handle now when we get inside shoot as many as walkers as we see see some of our guys will still be out side watching over us we soon arrive at a town guessing that their base Negan tells everyone the plan not everyone agrees including myself and Madison but were here so we have to do it Negan then goes up to that big truck with walkers inside and he drove inside they start shooting at the truck and the guy lets the walkers out about 20 of them and they bite a couple of the towns people were hiding by a tree Negan then takes out a sniper and shoots the first guy in the head and tells everyone to star shooting I take out my pistol and I actually have good aim I shoot the 1st guy in the head a couple of them too shooting a lot of them killing them I hear screams trying not to feel bad for them as there being attacked by walkers and us but I then remember this is the only way i'll be able to find Sophia I keep on shooting I take out 8 of them so far Negan is impressed by me and I keep on shooting at them Madison takes some of them out too she's actually a pretty good shooter and so is Tony anyway soon we take them out leaving the walkers we decide to wait till the walkers go deeper through the town till there out of sight we then go in shooting people we see in houses taking their supplies and putting them in bags more guards come and I shot the first one in the chest killing him and the others kill the rest we clear the streets of guards killing anyone we see thats not in our group or has guns we kill multiple of them so far we killed like 45 of them as we think we cleaned the streets already we go inside a hospital killing the people and guards and the people that were sick putting them out of their mecry I feel awful by doing this but its for sophis she can't find out if she did she will be disguasted with me and will never want to talk to me again so we take the doctors and the staff hostage and Negan tell them where everyone else is hold up and if they listen they will be let to live and be able to stay with us they tell us where there home section is and we kill a llt of residents in their homes when we think we cleared the whole town we see this stored that we haven't been too before we go inside seeing walkers being attacked we quitely kill some of the walkers and the residents and some guards killing children old people, man, woman, the staff I felt disguasted with my self we then leave and see a whole group of guards with trucks and they tell us to surrounder or they will open fire Negan shoots one of the guards in the head and he tells us to shoot the I take out my sniper and I shoot like 12 of them and pop the tires shooting them in the head we keep shooting at them till there all dead and we take their guns and put into bags.

A/N HOW WAS THAT FOR A CHAPTER PRETTY GOOD HUH I know Carl will never do that but he's evolving getting used to the worls plus it wasn't his choice will Sophia find out stay tune.


	16. twd carl and sophia Chapter 16 the hunt

TWD CHAPTER 16 ON THE HUNT A/N HEYY GUYS WHATZ GUCCI LOL ANYWAY THIS POV GOES TO SOPHIA.

Sophia pov we hear gun fire thinking who it is we look outside through a window and see trucks and dead people ouside and see a group I tell Cristian and daryl and tell them it looks like they were shot down by that group should we confront them Cristian says of course not we have to get out of here before they notice us these guys look dangerouse me and Daryl agree Cristian said oh ok I have a plan we'll draw the walkers to them we have to get the walkers attention once were outside we make a run for it and get in a car Daryl you drive and we go back to the others we say aright you sure thats a good idea I say yea just keep a good distance from the walkers Sophis you stay close to me aright I say yea he then says aright i'll take the first shot and then we duck and go out the door and you guys now what to do me and Dary'l agree suddenly I see blood on the floor Cristian says what are you doing I reply look over there what he responds over there theres blood on the floor and pick up a pice of clothing that matches up with Carl's what he was wearing earlier then I ask Cristian to show me the piece of clothing and he shows it to me and they match perfectly im postive its Carl he was wearing the same thing this one looks like its his arm and theres blood on it you don't think Cristian cut me off and said no don't even think like that he's still alive somewhere I can feel it I put it in my pocket Cristian takes out a sniper rifle from the bag of guns we found and takes the 1st shot he shoots some one right in the head killing them someone yells Negan" it came from in there we then go out the door we shoot a couple of shots trying to attract some walkers and we run with walkers behind us making as many noise as possible we like 27 walkers behind them we see the door and the the group coming towards the door we take a turn and go inside a bathroom and close the windows luckly there wasn't any walkers in here we then heard gun fire I thought that they must be shooting the walkers then we got out the window ran to one of the vans got inside and Daryl drove us out of there back where glenn, and amy were.  
A FEW MINUTES LATER as we were going we saw Rick, shane, and lori we stopped Daryl yelled for them to get in Rick asked why Cristian responds we were attacked we were lucky enough to get out alive now come on in the back now" they get in the car and in no time we're with glenn' any Rick asks Cristian we heard a gunshot we thought it was you guys Cristian answered yea we used walkers as bait to distract the guys that were attacking us and we managed to escape somehow. Shane asked how pack are these guys Cristian responded pretty damn packed did you guys found anything Rick replies we found some supplies and some blood trace but nothing else you guys responds we found some guns, a lot of ammo,flash lights 2 flash lights battries and some bottles of water oh and also Sophia found another piece of clothing it matches up perfectly with the one that I have Rick smiles happily and says really Cristian reponds yea now im sure he was somewhere around here im posstive we'll come back here tommorow and with that we drove back to the high way it was the afternoon when we got their mom said did you guys find anythink Shane replies yea we found a blood trace and some suplies including guns oh and your little gitl found a clue about Carl for us she found a piece of clothing it matches up perfectly with the one Cristian has were pretty sure its him theres no doubt about it we'll start searching for him tommorw morning again we should find him then im sure mom says to me good job Sophia see told you he's still alive. Im sure of it everyone goes back to doing their thing me and Cristian hang out seeing that I have no one to talk to now I ask him hows your leg he replies good you did good out their I reply thanks we take out the stuff and we give it to shane and go back to the rv and we fall asleep not on each other though.

EARLIER THAT DAY

CARLS POV So they were laying dead on the ground suddenly a shot came and shot one of the procters some one called over their and we saw the window we went to the door and saw walkers we shot at them I took down like 12 walkers Madison took down 9 and in no time they were dead we looked around but couldn't find the people that took down the procter we walked around more when suddenly a walker got me and tried to bite me I took out my gun when suddenly someone threw a knife at the walkers head it went through but cut me in the arm Negan called what the fuck are you doing just shoot it don't throw the knife like that. Negan then went up to me and said Carl are you ok I replied yea blood was dripping through my arm all over just like earlier FLASHBACK; we were walking around looking for anyone who was still alive or guards we took out some walkers on the way when suddenly a guard comes out of nowhere and takes out a knife and cuts me in the shoulder I start bleeding all over Madison then shoots the guard in the head killing him they then clean my cut on my shoulder with the supplies they found unfortantly they used all the first aid kit on me the waound was that deep.  
END FLASHBACK Negan Tells me we need to get back to camp now here take some pain killers and i'll find you a bandage I take the pain killers and he points his gun at the docters and told them where is the nearst health center they tell across the street we wen't their they cleaned my cut put some alcohol on it. It really stinged and put a bandage on my arm. We then left to the cars I fell and the wound open Tony helped me up and I was bleeding all over my arm and shoulder injury opened blood was dripping on the floor I got in the car and luckly Madison brought a first aid kit and cleaned me up cleaning the blood so blood stoped coming out and put a bandage on both my arm and my shoulder and we went back to camp. When we arrived at camp it was in the after noon everyone greeted everyone who had a family we had a funeral for the protest the guy who threw the knife said sorry to me I replied and said yea well next time think and watch where your throwing it I went to my tent and got some food cause some of the guys go to each tent giving food like in an airplane later Madison and Tony came to my tent asked me if I was all right I responded yea you saved my life today Madi twice she replied it nothing and we talked for a while I told them that I felt bad for the people we killed some of the people their were innocent Madison and Tony agreed and said how it was cruel Madison said yea I never want to do that again some times I just want to get out of here this place is not what you think these guys are cruel. We then ate and said what we miss Madison said she missed her phone I said I miss playing video games Tony said he missed watching tv we then went for a walk Tony showed me how to fix cars and showed me how to fight and wrestle he said I was pretty good well thats becouse my dad showed me some moves cause he's a cop I told Madison and Tony that my dad is cop and they were suprised and said that thats the coolest job ever later that day it was night time and talked and stuff till we fell asleep.  
Negan woke me and it was the middle of the night Negab said quitely come on Carl I have a mission for you now come on and get dressed and come out when your ready now hurry I did just that Madison and Tony where still sleeping I stepped out of the tent and asked Negan whats happening he replied I have a mission for you Carl we have to go back to the town and get more supplies we don't have enough medical supplies so where going on a hunt I replied are we gonna kill anyone he replied I don't think so but we must do it quitely and sneak in and go house to house ninja style me and a couple of my guys will watch your back ok kid hows your wounds anyway I replied im fine all right i'll go and we leave to that town where we killed all those people

when we got their it looked like we killed almost everyone which made me feel awful and disguisted with my self I just hope maybe some people escaped too we go through house by house taking as many supplies as we can we find some food and plenty of water and put it into bags we then go to stores we find lots of useful stuff I found plenty of ammo, 5 first aid kit , 2pistols 4, ak47 and plenty of other stuff when we have enough supplies we take them back to the car.

Cristian pov I wake its the middle of the night I turn around and see Sophia crying besides me I tell her hey whats wrong she replies I miss him I reply yea I miss too but hey don't worry we'll find wipping away her tears Sophia reply's how do you know where gonna find him I mean what if he's dead we did find find blood on the flooe what if he got bit I answer nope if he was dead we will be able to find him he's on the move don't worry well find she replies back I hope so while crying she then cries into my chest I actually really feel bad for her I tell her don't worry I promised you I gonna find him and I will she then says "stop it you don't have to keep putting yourself in danger like this we don't even know if were gonna find him you dont have to do this for me you did more then enough and I thank you I replied im not doing this for you or for me im doing this for him Carl's my friend and I promise myself i'll bring him back I can't let him down now then i'll br back Sophia askes where are going Cristian looking worried im going after him I think i'll be able to find him this time she replies what wait let me come with you she says getting up I tell her no its too dangerouse we barely managed to make it alive and belive it or not im more better when im alone it keeps me focused and I wouldn't be able to forgive my self if anything happend to you and neither will Carl he'll kill me plus he cares about you deeply you should see the look on your faces when you two blush.  
She blushes and then says but you barly managed to make it out alive last time whats gonna happed if you go now I reply I dont know but i'll never know if I don't try she then asks me so your going alone plus do you even have a ride by the time you get their everyone will know your gone and come looking for you we already have someone else lost we don't need another I reply yea so don't tell no body by the way im taking Daryl's motercycle dont tell him ok she replies are you crazy if he finds out he'll kill you I reply yea I know but I can take him anyway stay here all right so don't go after me all right I kiss her on the forhead and she cried into my arm and tells me to promise her something I tell her what she says "come back alive ok promise me that I agree and say deal she smiles and kisses me on the cheek and with that I get my shotgun and my pistol and other stuff I might need get on daryl's motercycle and leave before they spot me I go through the forest dashing woods and walkers I soon arrive at the town where the group was I arrive there and see drips of blood on the floor I follow it and soon it looks like the person who was bleeding got into a car and drove off so I kept on looking for stuff a lot of stuff were gone it looked like that maybe the group that was here took the supplies as I was looking I saw a group I reconized the man that was shooting at us and tried to kill us I then noticed a kid he looked really familar I looked at him carefully and noticed it was Carl.

A/N HOW DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER WILL CRISITAN GET CAUGHT AND HOW WILL RICKS GROUP REACT WILL CRISTIAN CONFRONT NEGAN FIND OUT NEXT TIME REVIEW.  



	17. carl and sophia Chapter 17 found him

TWD CARL AND SOPHIA CHAPTER 17 FOUND HIM HEYY GUYS IM TIRED TODAY SO THIS CHAPTER WON'T BE THAT LONG

Cristian pov I found him I found Carl he was with this man I heard him Call him Negan thank goodness he's still alive I saw Carl get into one of the cars there engine was pretty load so they couldn't really hear my motercyle anyway I followed them but I kept my distance trying hard so they won't notice me. He was alive and Sophia would be so happy finally things would go back to the way they were before so I started following them there were at least 12 of them they were all armed especially the one who calls himself Negan he looks pretty tough anyway I kept following them for a while through trees houses towns for a while I had been following them for 4 hours so far it was almost day time .  
Sophia's pov I woke up I couldn't really sleep knowing that Cristian's risking his live out there for us and Carl' still hasn't come back yet it has been at least a couple of days since Carl got lost it's all my fault if I never poked my head out then they wouldn't have come after me and Carl and we would be together somewhere like fort bennin that was the plan to go but the Cars are blocking suddenly everyone was together they sounded worried' oh no I thought did they find out about Cristian I have to cover for him I went outside to the others and asked hwats going on shane responded Cristian missing Daryl then said ya so is my bike angrily he then said I swear when he gets back im'a make him wish he was never born rick told me Sophia do you know where Cristian is I responded " why are you asking me he answered well you and Cristian do have a goodfriendship and you two were sleeping in Rv last night I responded yea he said he was gonna look for food that we were running low Dale responded " well we are running low on food Daryl said " well it should't be taking him so long shane replied Sophia what time did he leave I replied like around 7:00 am. Ok thats a lie he's been gone since 5:00 am I thought Rick checked his watch and said it was 10:00 am Daryl said "fuck it im going after him and then im giving him a piece of my mind I responded " no don't do that he'll be back soon he's only been gone for at least three hours I told them ( when really he's been gone for 6 hours I thought Daryl then said why are you defending him then Shane but in and said Sophia you know something and you aren't telling us spill it out now whats really going on Lying I said huff well he did go to get supplies but he wants to prove himself that he can do stuff on his own he says he's more focused when he's alone and that if we come we might slow him down Shane replied " that boys crazy I replied just give him some time he'll be back Shane answered we'll give him till the afternoon if he's not back by then were going after him. Cristian pov We finally came to a stop I saw the men including carl go into this camp it was pretty well guarded I kept my distance so they couldn't spot me I looked around there were cars blocking the entarance they had like around 70 people they had tents im guessing thats where they sleep so I decided to head back I had to give this information to the others I can't take them all by myself .

BACK AT CAMP.. So I headed back to the highway I honked the horn to get their attention Daryl yelled at me "I swear their better not be a scratch on my bike he ran up to me he tried to punch me I blocked it and got his arm and twisted it then tackled him and we were wristling on the ground till rick said " heyy break it up you two break it up shane then got me off him and he then said " your back I responded yea until this redneck went all phycho and got on me and I turned to Daryl and said to him "anyway don't worry your bikes fine he responded your lucky I started cursing at him and we almost got into a fight again till Shane had to calm us down shane said to me " so did you find anything I replied yea I found him rick said what I replied I found him I found Carl Sophia said really you really did I answered yea I went to the town where I said we were attacked looks like Carl was hanging out with those guys anyway he's at their camp its around where we got attacked I said turning to sophia Rick said I thought you were on a run looking for supplies I answered yea I know I told sophia to cover for me anyway they have like 70 people with them they have lots of guns ammo they have milatary cars blocking the exit Shane said " ok good you did a good thing by telling us but you could have been killed with that many of them I replied " yea I know but still I told you guys I would have found him anyway I came back to warn you guys I know I can't take them all on by myself Rick replied thank you and hugged me like a friendtype of way. Shane then said ok here's the plan tommorw morning were going to rescue him Cristian you show us where this place is so for today we'll go on search Cristian,me,Rick and daryl will go to the camp well need more guns and ammo anyone who wants to volunteer tell us Sophia said but why not right now Shane replied cause we need to gather supplies and look for things we need the important thing is we know he's alive. So after that everyone got chores glenn, and daryl went to look for supplies me and Sophia had to check all the guns see if they had enough ammo Sophia suddenly just hugged me and said thank you for risking your live you found him and you kept your promised and came back I reponded yea I also promised you that I would find him and I did Sophia cried into my chest thanking me and I said no problem its kool\now listen when we go out to find then we might lose some people I might die, Shane , Daryl ,Rick so if we do just be safe ok she said thats not gonna happen your way to tough for that I responded I don't think of myself as tough anyway stay safe she said ok but you promise me you'll be ok she then grabed me and kissed me im guesing she's doing that cause she wants the pain to go away anyway we close the blinds of the Rv so nobody could see us we kept on guessing she gave me heckies and she took off her shirt and I started sucking on her boobs I then took her to the bathroom and put my dick into her boobs when suddenly dales covers me we put our clothes back on and fix them and fix each others hair I go out and Dale says if im finished I said almost he responds " well give me the ones that your almost finished with I go in and says whats wrong I respond dale wants the guns that were already donw with(which is quite a lot I thought) she hands me the bag of guns we filled and hand it to dale I then went back in the rv we started filling the gunswith ammo Sophia told me how she's worring about Carl that she's worried that he might end up like Andrea and Jim she then gasp and says oh my gosh thats the worst thing I could have ever said I hugg her and tell her its ok she then tells me that when we were attacked if those were the people that Carl was with when they attacked that town I answerd yea but he must have had a reason she says " well when you guys bring him back i'll find out she then kisses me on the cheek and I kiss her on the lips we then continue working and later after I was finished I had to reload all the guns and check that the cars had enough fuel and cheeck that we had plenty of food and water with amy so I said to her ayy blonde whats up she smiled at me and said nothing much so whats up with you and that girl I replied what girl she reponded Sophis car'ls girl I reponded nothing she's just a friend she says oh yea well why are you so tempted to save Carl I responded cause he's my friend thats why I have nothing no love for her Carl is already dating her she replies " looks like someone has a soft side I respond what me no besides I think your way more prettier then sophia I then kissed her in the cheeks she blushes and holds my hand and we continue working when were done with all of them we go out into the woods I protect her of course she tells Cristian I love you I respond I love you too I then kiss her with more force she leans into me and I can feel her hard big juciy boobs on my chest she then starts touching my dick I tell her come on then and she blushes really red and then she starts giving me heckies all over she then takes off my shirt she then kisses I take off her shirt and removes her bra I stare at those big juicy boobs and start sucking on them I then take off my pants and show her my dick she then grabs it and puts her lips on it and starts sucking all over it up and down it felt so good when I was about to cum I leaned her against a tree and put my dick into her pussy hitting that she spot I said to her " oh my gosh how can an ass be that nice I kept going her ass was really big I kept going untill I cummed in her pussy she then said while that was fun blushing I responded yea that felt good I enjoyed it she said oh yea what did you enjoy while smirking I responded I enjoyed feeling your nice soft skin and your nice ass she blushed and said well I like kissing I said oh yea she responded yea your a good kisser I responded we then maked out and started kissing after a while of kissing we went to the RV and maked out some more. Sophia pov so I finished with some of the chores I can't help but think about Carl I mean I can't believe he killed someone he was with killers im gonna have to have a word with him I mean I know he's not a killer but im glad he's alive anyway I went inside the Rv when I saw Cristian and amy kissing

A/V HEYY GUYS HOW DID U LIKE THIS CHAPTER SORRY ITS SHORT ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG


	18. carl and sophia Ch 18 negan vs rick

twd Carl and sophia chapter 18 Negans group vs ricks group A/N HEYY GUYS THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EXITED ANYWAY HERE IT IS THIS 1 GOES TO SOPHIA

Sophia pov "Oh my gosh I can't believe him after all we've been through even after we did it he still goes with another girl I know im with Carl but still he lied to me I can't believe him so I go inside the door busting the door open and I say to them what is this there shocked and amy says to Cristian no feelings for her huh cause it seems like she really cares for you I tell her Amy can you give us a second she responds sure thing and she leaves I tell Cristian" I can't believe you after all this time we were together you went behind my back and just after we... I didn't want to continue Cristian says" look sophia im sorry I should have told you about me and her but their really isn't no me and you we can flirt and stuff but really your with Carl I just can't take it its killing me the feeling of stealing my best friends girl friend anyway who do you love more him or me and think of what he's done for you I thought " I know he doesn't want to be with me but after I had sex with him I just don't know anymore I tell " but after we had sex and everything after all we've been through it was all for nothing after all you've done for me you've changed your not the same person as you were before we can keep on me and you he responds " but your with carl if he comes back and he finds out were together do you know how awful that would be I know he was right but still why do I feel like my heart has been riped out I hated feeling this way tears ran down from my eyes and I said to him " fine you big jerk be that way just from now on don't talk to me alright I tried to give you a chance you blew it bye! and I left...  
Cristians pov Uhh Sophia hates me now fuck what did I do I didn't mean for her to get pissed well when Carl gets back he'll be better I went and talked to amy I asked her if she still wanted to leave she said no she's starting to like it with these guys I said yea we both lost people but we'll pull throught it we turned around and went to do more chores wesaw that Sophia was listing to us but she quickly turned the other way so we don't cross paths. at the end of the day I was so tired daryl and glenn came back with some smoke bombs and extra ammo and 8 sniper rifles and other stuff we went and prepared for tommorow morning

THE NEXT DAY...

I Got up shane was yelling at everyone to get up I checked my watch it was 8:00 in the morning I quickly got up we ate can't fight in an empty stomach glenn said everyone laugh I finished I called amy she responded what I whispered to her look were gonna be gone and we need someone in charge I think you'll be the right person we might be attck or a herd might come if anything does happen you guys hide got me she responds sure Sophia looks at me weirdly after we finish eating we get our guns I pick up 4 pistols ,2 silencers, a knife a, sniper rifle, and an ak47 Shane gets his trusty shotgun 2 pistols and a woozi Rick gets a pistol ,a revolver, a sniper rifle and a AR 15. Daryl gets a machine gun,knife 2 pistols and a rifle glenn has a sawed off shotgun , 2 pistols an ax a sniper rifle and a m16. Rick and shane then tell us to get together I tell him so whats the plan shane says well first we need someone in charge here while were away I respond amy your in charge alright she responds and says yea I understand Rick replies yea thats a good idea Amy you have good leadership skills and you know what to do when your in danger I say to amy yea amy if you guys get attacked or a herd comes hide alright amy responds yea I know you guys don't need to worry about me I hand her 2 pistols I tell her just in case she blushes and says don't worry we'll be fine Sophia puts on a jelouse look on her face Shane says so heres the the plan aright Cristian you show us where this place is alright we keep a distance so they don't see us at least not yet and Cristian you shoot the guards at the entrance and we go in and start shooting everyone that tries to shoot us but we have to stay together we'll use smoke bombs and put the guns your bookback alright we nod we did just thet he then said Cristian you have mine and Ricks back understand I nod he then says alright we take cover in the cars and stuff we can take cover in so Cristian you warn us if you see anyone from their group if their about to shoot and tell us who's shooting at us alright and and using cover fire. alright once were in their camp we shoot at them and look everywhere for Carl until we find him alright we keep using smoke bombs aright we nod aim for the head alright we don't know what these guys are capable of don't let your guard down now and Cristian remember Rick says stay with us if their leader catches up with us or some of their men and we get overrun by walkers I need you understand I nod and say " yea I understand shane then says aright people lets move out ...  
Hours later I showed them where their camp was it was me,Shane,Rick,Dary and Glenn we got into position Rick gave me the que to shoot I took out my sniper rifle from my bookback I had it in my back there were guards at the entarnce they looked pretty loaded their were millatary cars and tents inside we saw a lot of people so I took the first shot and shot one of the guys in the head and Shane shot another in the head to and so did rick and soon all the guards at the entrance were dead so we got in and I threw a smoke gernade I shot 2 of the guards they started shooting at us we took cover behind the cars.  
Shane took out 4 of themwe kept shooting at them one of the guys shot at me I shot him in the chest and killed him I then killed 4 with my ak 2 more one of the guards said to me drop it I took out my pistol and shot him and 4 of them I killed about 15 guards so far shane got shot in the leg and I killed the guard that shot him we ran more farther into the walls I started shooting at whoever I saw the sound of gunfire is all around us they all shoot at us I shot one in the eye and we take out the guards at a bus shane fires the first shot and we kill the others I take out another smoke gernade and we take a one of the guards as a prisoner and we jump the fences and hide I tell them this is harder then we thought Rick puts a tape in the guards mouth and hand cuffs his hands Shane says maybe he knows rick takes off the guards take from his mouth and says to him you have one of our members you guys are keeping them hostage where is he the guards responds I don't know what your talking about ? Shane replies don't tray to shit with me ok he beats him for a while but he still won't give in shane then tells us where is he where's our friend the guard says fuck you im not selling out Negan I respond so thats your leaders name Neagon huh the guard answeres oh shit no" I tell Shane you mind if I take it from here Shane replies " be my guest I start beating him till he has a bloody nose I tell him where is he the guard says go fuck yourself"  
I keep beating him till I brake his jaw I then stab him in the chest and point my ak47 and tell him "now this is your last warning you tell us where your keeping our group member or I will fucking blow your brains off. The guard says "ok ok fine you win Negan usally keeps prisoner all the way at the end at the other side of here that there a sour there thats where shane replies thanks for your cooperation he looks at me and I grab his neck and strangle the life out of him till he dies I then tell Shane so what now this guys are tough Rick says we have to keep pushing on keep shooting at them ok watch each others back now lets go I throw a smoke grenade and start shooting my ak 47 at people and glenn starts shooting his shotgun and kills 5 people and Daryl kills 8 I kill 9 I see that 2 of the guys have a gun pointed at Ricks face and I quickly shoot both of them in the face I yell at him"come on lets keep moving. we hide inside a tent that was empty to reload I tell so what do we do know we can't stay here for long Rick says we have to keep moving Daryl aright lets go I say aright lets take this son of bitches out I throw 2 smoke gernades Rick says on 3 we move 1.2.3 lets go they spot us we shoot at them rick takes 2 out glenn takes 1 out I take 4 out from the busus they keep shooting at us I take cover behind the cars I take out my pistol and kill 6 of them I shoot at them 4 bullets missed and I killed 2 more 2 of the guards was shooting at me behind a guard and I quickly kill them I see more guards shooting at us one of the guards got close to me and stab me in the chest I fall down he was about to shoot me when glenn shoots me and helps me up thanks I tell him he syas no problem we keep on moving I see someone was about to shoot rick I yell to him behind you and kill the guy they shoot at us multiple times but thankfully miss Rick says go take cover he points at 2 trees. we go behind the trees me and Rick shoot lots of them and some of them die they got us surrounded and I start shooting at them tying to take out as many as I can me and Daryl so far all together we killed like 47 guards so far Daryl yells theres to many of them I repond we need to reload I poke my head out they shoot at us and glenn gets shot in the leg and I kill 2 of them I say " we need to move Rick tells me how many grenades do we have left I respond 4 Rick responds we gotta gun them to the other side Shane starts shooting at them and takes out 2 I tell them you guys go ahead without me i'll cover you i'ma lay down some coverfire for you ya'll Glenn responds are you crazy you can't take them all out by yourself Shane replies glenn's right are you crazy I answer we don't have a choice i'll be right behind you guys now go Shane fires the first shot and kills 4 guards I then throw a smoke grenade I tell them "move go now! I shoot at 2 of them with my pistol I take out my ak 47 and kill 6 more one of the guards shoot at me but they miss I shoot at him he dodges it I shoot again but I miss he shoots at me I stay behind a car as cover I take out my sniper and shoot him in the leg he falls down and shane then finishes him off. I climb up a tree and take out my sniper I shoot 1 in the head another one in the chest I shoot 2 more I saw that one of the guards were about to shoots glenn and rick but I shot the guard in the neck killing him and I kill 7 others and I open fire at many of them I suddenly saw their leader Negan I got my sniper ready I was about to shoot him when a kid about 12 years old got in the way and died. Negan escaped though I suddenly saw 2 people they looked familar it was Ted and Racheal ted had a shot gun and Racheal was just comming at me Ted shot me in the ribs I fell down from the trees quickly shot ted in the face killing him and tackled Racheal and stabbing her multiple times thats when I noticed that it wasn't Ted and Racheal it was just my imagination they were hallucinatatons just guards from that group sudenly I felt something hard hit me in the back of my head and I blacked out.  
when I woke up I saw Negan he came up to me and said well well well what do we have here I tell him what do u want with me asshole he replies well that wasn't very nice you guys took down a lot of loyal and hard working man my names Negan im the leader here of this group Called the saviors I respond well it doesn't look like you guys are saving people you guys shot that town of innocent people Negan replies oh that well we needed supplies in this world you do what you have to do to survive I reply I know you guys have Carl where is he I followed you guys here that night when you guys whent back he replied oh you know Carl do you is he in you group I respond yea he is he better be alive if not you guys are dead Negan replies don't worry he's alive and I doubt you can do anything in your condition now where is your little group I respond your kidding right you expect me to just tell you he then says thats alright I then punch him in the face and he starts bleeding he laughs and says not bad wanna join me I say fuck no I see what kind of things you guys do Negan says" in this world we do what we have to do to survive he then says i'll just tell Carl were your group is were becoming real close he then puts a bag over my head and takes me somewhere when I hear a crowd he talks to the crowd and says today is a sad day for us we lost a lot of loyal men we were attacked but we took a prisoner but I fear that we have traitor but before I show him to you i'll show you his they push me and take off the bag I spot Carl Negan then says this traiter is nonr other then Carl grimes he points at Carl and said you drove them in here you lied you betrayed us all I fed you gave you food took you under my wing showed you how to survived I trusted you with my life brother and you spit in my face . What should we do with them the crowd yells kill them,them kill,them kill,kill Negan then said I thought we could all get along look out for one another the guards then take Carl's guns and weapons and they bring him right next to him Negan says " you two fight to the death winner goes free he jockes everyone then cheers kill,kill,kill,kill kill them,kill them Carl tells me what are you doing here I tell him we came to rescue you Carl responds well that went great wheres everyone else I respond I don't know we got seprated Negan then comes up to me and says you wanted your friend now you got him suddenly this girl comes and says no don't do this stop it Negan the guards take her away and Negan says Madison stay out of this its not up to me anymore the people have spoken Negan then points at Carl and says to him " Carl the other day I asked you where your loyalty lied you said here well prove it prove to us all that your not a traiter kill your friend thats the only way you gonna walk out of here alive Negen then says a fight to the death! the crowd cheers in exitment I suddenly talk and say aright you people don't know me but i'll prove to you guys that im no killer I just came here to recue my friend I punch Carl in the guts and tackle him to the ground and start kicking him multiple times he then punches me back in the face he then gets on top of me and starts punching me I punch him in the rips suddenly the guards bring 4 walkers in the sour Carl then punches me in the guts and trips me I grab his throut and start choking him but not hard enough to kill him I tell him do you really thing this Negan is just gonna let you go Carl responds get off me man I whisper to him just follow my lead Carl i'll get you back to sophia she's worried sick about you Carl smiles I continue and say were getting out of here right now! I grab him and help him get pack up we start hitting the walkers attacking them when suddenly sniperrifles shoots 1 of the guards and then 2 smoke grenades are thrown and I heargun fire people start panking and screaming gun fires are shot I see 5 guards are killed I take this oppertunity I see the guard that took my knife laying down their dead with Carls's guns too I get them and give him one of the guns and the other for me I get walker and stab it I then hear rick say Cristian,Carl lets go he grabs us and helps us out I can't run good cause of that shot to my ribs who I thought was ted but was another guard I then hear some girl say Carl he tells me to go with him and he tells her come with us along with some other kid I see a guard that has my guns I punch him in the face and then tackiling him getting my guns and Carl kicks him to the ground then the girl shoots him in the face and kills 2 other guards the guy kills 2 guards too one of their own I yell lets go and we exit out of the sour we see walkers I kill 5 of them the guy kills 2 and Carl kills 8 I tell them " come on we don't have time for this and we go on into the woods and find a car and drive off. 3HOURS LATER...  
We running low on fuel I tell them Rick replies yea I don't see anywhere to get more fuel Shane says lets go on foot then but we stick together they could be behind us we get out and start running back to the highway I tell Carl who the heck are these guys anyways Carl says these are my friends don't worry Cristian there kool I tell him well these guys aparently tried to kill us there not staying with us Carl then replies " come on Cristian you really wanna do this now we can talk about it later besides you saw they helped us get out espeaclly caus they killed some of the guards this here is Madison and these guy over here is tony I tell him fine but im not through with you two yet we start walking through the forest for a long time tony tells me heyy I know you don't trust us cause we just shot at you guys but we can give you guys some info about that place Negan is not what he seems I smirk and says aright prove it then we can talk when we get to the others I tell him and madison listen you two if you guys do anything wrong or set us up to Negan I will kills you guys is that clear they nod Carl say hey Cristian how did you guys find me anyway I tell him well I saw you and followed you to their camp and came here the next day he says really I said yea we saw some pieces of your clothing and blood as clues he says really oh yea I got stabed and I fell while I was running away he tells me so how are the others and sophia you said she missed me I tell him uhh yea Sophia's alright Carl says "oh no she's not dead is she I respond oh no she's just pissed at me for taking so long to find you Carl says really I said yea she's pretty pissed at me can you talk to her for me Carl then says sure thing cris then we walked for miles it looked like it was gonna take forever to get their when we saw a deer I can't believe it was able to survive for this long shane was about to shoot it when suddenly Carl approaches it and gets closer and closer till the deer notices it when he was about to pet it suddenly a shot is fired and hits Carl blood is driping from his right side of his chest and the deer falls. we all look stunned Rick and tony and madison go up to Carl to save him Rick yells he's still alive we have to help him I look around and see a fatman I grab him and he says" im sorry I didn't see your boy I can help you just go straight you'll see a farm house the names green Rick goes off Carying Carl with the fat guy Glenn says so what now I reply ok glenn, daryl you guys go back to the highway tell the others what happend me and shane will follow rick and that fat son of a bitch that shot Carl madison,tony you guys go with them back to the highway now lets go.

BACK AT THE HIGHWAY ...

Sophia pov it was the afternoon and Cristian still hasn't come back from rescuing Carl amy was giving people chores to move the cars and for peole to be on watch uhh I just can't believe Cristian would turn his back to me like that well its over now no going back im sorry to say this but it is what it is he relly did hurt me. Tears start to roll down my eyes I don't know why have feelings for him im with Carl I love Carl but still he kissed her after we had sex I then fall asleep later I wake up I see people screaming I think to myself is that glenn and daryl but where are the others don't tell me their I quickly go out and I ask them whats going on everyone say who are those two its a guy and girl about mine and Carl's age glenn says there Carl's friends where are the others lori says worried Glenn says " about that Cristian wanted us to come here to tell us what happend there was an accident Carl's been shot my heart sank I can't believe it is he dead I ask glenn he says were not sure yet but we have to go to this house this Negan guy might find us out in the open like this now come on guys lets go we get in the cars and we find the house we see a girl I say do we knock the girl intoduces herself she says if we wanted anything to eat we walk in and she takes us to where Carl is he's laying down in the bed all bruised up lori cries into Ricks arms and shane just stands into the corner I can't believe my first love is laying down shot its all my fault and he may not be here tomorow to see me again it should of been me darn it its all my fault. it should have been me why does this have to happen just one bad thing after another I don't think I can go on if he does not make it I love him I cry into his chest its all my fault but if he does i'll be the best girlfriend I can ever be i'll do what he wants me to i'll make him be happy one way or another i'll appoligize to hin for that day at the cdc when he called me a whore he relly does feel bad though I will help him if he makes it out of this alive till he gets better and then we can be together again wish I can see his smile just one more time its sexy lips its beutiful perfect face just one more time to see him awake if he does die tears roll down from my eyes its all my fault if I never poked my head out then me and Carl would be together and he wouldn't have been lost and we didn't have to look for him. Forget Cristian I don't care anymore wait a sec wheres Cristian I look around and I can't find him I ask rick he tells me that Cristian went on a run with the guy that shot Carl otis to get some medical supplies for Carl Im about to have a heart attack my heart sinks Carl would just be heart broken I know I said I wouldn't talk to Cristian or think of him but still.

A/N HEYY GUYS HOW DO U GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW


	19. carl and sophia Chapter 19 shot

twd Carl and sophia chapter 19 shot Cristian's pov so I left to get some supplies with this guy otis we went to a high school otis said that we had to go to this highschool when we arrived I asked him so where is it he he pointed at an abandon trailer over run by walkers I replied we have to go over there shit!  
but I have to do this I have to save Carl's life plus i'll make it up to Sophia and everything will be back to normal man I must be out of my mind to do this so we get behind a cop car I open the door and push the button in the car to open the trunk I drop down and sneak away to the other side so the walkers don't spot me. we find a set of flares and set them off distracting the walkers while the walkers are distracted looking at the flares we go inside the trailer and get the equipment we open the door but the walkers aren't distracted anymore and they spot us oh shit! I yell I scream this way we run trying to find a way out and more walkers come at us a walker comes for me and I say to it ' oh no no no you don't !  
and I shoot it before it bites me and we run the other way inside the highschool and I yell at otice stay back, stay back ! and I shoot the glass doors we go inside and lock the gates and were trped inside the high school oh fuck I yell.

Sophia pov I cry into Carl,s chest him laying down their I don't know if hes awake or not Hershal the old man that can help Carl says he needs blood A+ I tell Rick I can give blood my blood presure is A+ Rick says " no thats alright you don't have to im sure we can find someone else in the group that has A+ I respond but there isn't the only other person that has an A+ is Cristian but he isn't here I can take the pain don't worry Rick says well i'll have to ask your mother he asks her and she agrees so they take my blood. One down 3 more to go Hershal says it really stings I haven't gotten a shot in a while I go out in the living room cause I can't go inside I talk to the other kids about my my age their actually pretty nice they tell me their story which is actually pretty sad they tell them me that Cristian doesn't trust them I respond uhh its alright he doesn't really trust a lot people unless he's just been through a lot the guy tony says haven't we all I respond yea guess your right they tell me how they hate the guy Negan he's cruel they tell me they forced them to kill people he lied he said that they were attacked but they never were they tell me some of their bases where they get supplies which thankfully its pretty far from here. Suddenly I hear Carl screaming in pain I go inside the room where Carl is Shane and Rick hold him down and Hershal tells me to give him more bloods he puts a needle inside me I look at Carl and said to Carl that its gonna be alright but he's too much in pain to notice I yell stop your killing him Hershal replies " you want him to live and I let him take my blood and Carl passes out I tell him what happend Hershal replies he just passed out. I go back into the living room thinking about Carl the girl maggie gives me something to eat its really good I realized I haven't ate in days after a while I go ouside and I start crying mom cheers me up and says that its going to be alright I respond " mom what if he doesn't what if he dies mom replies he won't he's one tough kid I respon d guess your right she then goes inside but I stay inside hoping that Cristian makes it out alive I know he lied to me but still I worry about him no more relationships guess he was right i'll thank him when he returns.

Cristian pov we were inside the high school we were trapped inside the lock was broken they were right behind us we ran for our lives I took out my pistol good thing I reloaded on ammo before I left I took 2 walkers out otis took 1 out we kept on going we saw a door we opened it and it was a gym we went inside and we go up some stairs and the walkers are unable to get us thankfully were unable to over run the walkers I luckly am able to find a window I tell otis we go through that window he reply's maybe you but not me I reply its aright you'll be fine you'll make it he replies " what are you crazy look at me it'll be all over us. He then shows me a door and says that he'll go through that door and he fires and while there after him that gives me the chance to go through the window I respond u crazy son of bitch otis replies im just trying to do right for that boy. He then fire 3 shots killing 3 walkers jumps down a walker almost bites him but I kill it and I kill 5 more walkers he runs and the walkers go after it I go to the window and as im going breaking through the window a walker sneaks up behind me and I kill it and shoot the other one in the head as im climbing down the window a walker shows up and I shoot it and I fall and sprain my leg as im walking with a limp leg I start shooting walkers all around with my shotgun I see a walker I quickly stab it and a walker comes behind me and I shoot it 5 more walkers show up im running low on ammo this is bad and walkers are surrounding me suddenly a bullet hits one of the 5 walkers and I see that its otis he kills another walker and I kill 2 more and he kills the last walker and helps me up seeing that I have a sprained leg I say to him " man I thought I lost you he replies cough cough that was my last rifle round. I reply fuck mine too now come lets get out of here!

Sophia pov im in the living when I hear a cough I think is Carl awake we all run up to him I run to the room and hug him he says uhh Sophia that hurts I reply oh sorry I really missed you he says I missed you too Sophia but don't worry im alive I reply yea with tears in my eyes he then says to me whats happening to me where am I rick says to him you had an accident but you'll be fine now this is Hershal were at his house he's helping you get well Carl coughs he then says something hurts what is it lori then says to me baby I know Carl then turns to me and smiles and says " you should have seen it we saw a deer it was beutiful I can't believe it was actually able to survive for this lo... he stops and freezes suddenly he's body starts shaking like a wild animal Hershal says its the seagor it'll stop eventually I cry you can't stop it Hershal says he just has to go through it finally he's body calmed down Hershal then says he's brain isn't getting enough blood he needs another transplant I say im ready Hershal says if I take anymore from you your body could shut down and you could go into a coma Shane gets pissed and says " uh fuck were wasting time were the fuck is Cristian with the supplies im going after them Lori says " no Shane we need you here a fight soon breaks out until finally they calm down I tell Shane don't worry Cristian i'll be back he always does he's tough.

Cristian's pov Me and otis walk through the fence I start limbing with my limb leg suddenly walkers spot us and try to break the fence otis helps me and we try to get away I trip and fall on the way otis tell me " we need to get back to the street back to the truck I reply look man we ain't gonna make it otis then replys we gotta try come on get up I tell him you take this bag and you go he replys im not gonna leave you behind. Otis then helps me up I ask him how many round you got left he answers 4 you I reply 8 fuck thats no where near enough to take them on walkers start comming at us he shoots 1 I shoot 2 he kills another walker I kill 3 walkers I then switch to my sniper rifle and start killing walkers I kill 10 walkers so far together its 15 im starting to run low on ammo on the sniper and as we try to get away I take 2 last shots huff huff how many round you got left I ask him he replies 2 you I answer same the walkers get closer and closer I yell come on hurry were almost there he shoots killing one walker I do too leaving us with one more round he says to me down to my last round I reply me too,me too I think too myself fuck if this walkers get to us we'll both be dead and dooming Carl no I won't let them down then I think to myself and a smirk comes up I look at otis and I say to him im sorry he looks at me weirdly at what I mean I use my last round to shoot otis in the leg and I start punching him in the face over and over again till he starts bleeding I stab him in the ribs I tell him serves you right you shot Carl don't take this personally this is the only way one of us can live and it has to be you who dies.  
Otis then grabs me punches me in the gut and is furious for me betraying him but I don't give a fuck I start kiking him multiple times to the ground I slam his head to the floor he starts coughing up blood he grabs my hair I start punching him some more breaking jaw and kicking him in the floor he trips me and I fall to the floor and start hitting me in the face then the rib I knee him in the face tackle him punch his guts and start punching his face he starts grabing my face trying to squize the life out of me I start punching and stabing him in the chest and I yell to him LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! I punch him one more time and he lets go and I see that walkers are almost caught up to us I get the stuff from him and I leave him as im escaping I see Otis getting eaten alive by hundreds of walkers he screams in pain and yells TRAITER YOU TRAITER ! and he keeps screaming traiter but I manage to escape while the walkers are distracted by Otis and I get into the truck . heyy I might not be the best driver but i'll try

Sophia pov it was night time I was talking with Carl he was awake I told him I worried he was and tears roll down my eyes as I say this he tells me its alright cough cough im fine he then tells me he loves me and always will I say yea me too shyly and I cry into his arms saying that its all my fault if I never poked out then the walkers would never have followed us and and that you wouldn't have gotten lost and this never would have happend he tells me its alright that he's fine now and that he did get some gun training in the process he tells me when he's better if I wanted to learn how to shoot I said yea he then passed out. later I hear the sound of an engine I look out and see that its Cristian I run out and I don't want to express my self yet im not ready to forgive him he comes out with a limb leg are you bit lori asked Cristian answeres no I fell and sprained my leg Hershal asked wheres otise Cristian replied he didn't make it I though well good riddence he got what he deserved he shot Carl and he dies wait a minute why does Cristian have a guilty look on his face and why does he have bruises on his arm. Oh my gosh he killed the guy that shot otis well I didn't even knew him plus he was the one that shot Carl so he got what he deserved good job Cristian I think but he's saving Carl so im not gonna tell I go inside and see patrica crying on the table I actually kinda feel bad for her I walk through the house and I see Cristian in the bathroom miror there's something diffrent in his eyes he looks at me like he's pissed and pushes me away dang calm down I jock he tells me " shut up I tell him what you don't have to be such a jerk he then walks away pissed well he'll calm down eventually I go to carl and see him sleeping I cry into his chest I see rick talk to Cristian and asks him what happend Cristian says we were surrounded by walkers we had a couple rounds and otis told me that he'd cover me and that I should keep going and thats just what I did I kept going Cristian looked really guilty I can't believe he killed Otis what have I done im making him to a killer he's trying to prove himself Cristian continues and says I look back and and he Rick hugs him like a father and said to hiim you wanted to make things right Cristian replied Carl is is he gonna make it Rick said yea thanks to you lori went up to him and said thank you Cristian continued the story of what happend while they were gone he said I looked back and they were just on him eating him everyone that knew Otis was crying including that girl Maggie I then went back inside I tried to talk to Cristian but he ignored and I went to sleep and fell asleep righ next to my beloved Carl I woke up sometimes and I could hear Carl talk about me in his sleep guess he really missed me and I did too and I slowly fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY... I woke up it was morning Carl was still asleep in bed Suddenly I heard screaming in bed I went down stairs to see who it could be and it was Cristian he was arguing to Tony and Madison he telling us that we can't trust them I replied well its Carl's friend if they say we can trust them then we can he tells me stay out of this and tells me to go back upstairs to Carl he then starts screaming and stuff he says They just attacked us are you guys fucking killing me there gonna go back to their group and tell us where we are and there gonna kill us we have to act now they start arguing and stuff Tony says look were not gonna hurt you guys we promise Cristian reply's how can we trust you Tony reply's you guys can keep a watch on us 24/7 Cristian takes out his gun and points it at their face Shane and glenn hold him back glenn tells him chill Cristian he replies don't tell me to chill ok this is important he says to them fine but im watching you two glenn your on watch and Cristian walks away I hear a cough and go up to Carl he's recovering I make him breakfast I tell him how are you feeling good he says I say thats good you had all of us worried about you he reply's well im fine now I tell him heyy Carl can I ask you something he says yea I reply when me and Cristian were looking for you we ran into a group in a town Cristian said that it was the same group that your in is that true he responds huff yea im sorry but they forced me they lied to me they said we were attacked I replied what how could you he replies im sorry I quickly get away from him and leave crying after wipping my tears

I go outside and telling everyone that were gonna learn how to shoot one Carl is better he gives a speech and then dismisses us I later see Cristian all by gimself he's on watch he's closly looking at Tony and madison making sure there not up to anything He tells Rick you can not tell me your alright with thus he says no but they helped us escape he then tells shane come on shane he replies your right we can't risk it lets take those son of bitches out till they start arguing and we hear Carl scream in pain he does so till he passes out everyone leaves but I stay I wait till he wakes up when he finally dows I tell him finally your awake I tell him look Carl I know you have your reasons for killing those people he starts coughing and says yea but its all my fault I killed people just look what im becoming I say to him its alright it'll be ok and I hug him and cry into his chest. I wake up later and I kiss him in the cheek he wakes up and kisses me back we start to use tounge I get on top of him and my ass is top of his dick which he gets a boner and we both blush thankfully I locked the door when I came in I miss this I take out his dick and start sucking on it all around up and down we slowly start kissing we start making out he says how its his fault and I tell him that its alright I take off my shirt he puts his dick in my pussy doggy style and it hurts like shit he keepd going until finally he cums inside me we fix each others clothes and fix our hair. I say to Carl hey Carl guess what he responds uhh you have a suprise for me I respond "no silly but the day your allowed out we're all going gun training Cristian said so he's out of control about your friend we need you I lay down next to him and im trying not to cuddle all over him Carl tells me " oh yea Cristian said your mad at him I don't know what your mad at him for but forgive him I say to him i'll try thanks I respond and we go back to making out. 


	20. carl and sophia Chapter 20 new friends

TWD CHAPTER 20 NEW FRIENDS A/N HEYY GUYS THIS POINT OF VIEW WILL GO TO CRIS BUT IT WON'T BE THAT LONG CAUSE MORE EXITING STUFF THIS CHAPTER

Cristian's pov Im on watch I don't trust those new people Tony and Madison I mean there people tried to kill us I saw what they did at that tow Daryl did too and so did Sophia and they want them to stay with us what are they crazy this is life or death anyway I was on watch I was looking around to make sure those rats don't try anything sneaky that reminds me I have to be careful about Otis I killed him but this is life and death and I don't recall it suddenly I heard a voice behind me it was Sophia she says to me " what is your problem I get up and start walking my hand she says to me heyy I asked you a question she then grabs my hand and tells me I know you are not ignoring me I turn to her an angry face and say to her " what weren't you the one that said to stay the fuck away from you to not look at you or talk to you she replies all right yea im sorry but you deserved it about what you did but we need to stop this before Carl is better it'll be weird I tell her maybe you do but I won't

Sophia, pov Cristian just left the nerve of him jeez he really is pissed he's changing I can't believe he killed otis Cristian whats happing to you I though I go outside helping the woman cook I bring the food to Carl helping him I give him food like a baby and each time he eats I kiss him in the lips after he finishes we talk about stuff oh I love him so much suddenly I jumped on him and cry in his shoulders I tell him " oh Carl I missed you so much I almost thought you were dead I don't know what I would do if I lost you I would die I burst into tears he hugs me and says heyy don't worry he wipes away my tears and kisses me and says im fine don't worry I love you too Sophia and nothing is gonna happen to either of us and he hugs me I squize him tight like a teddy bear he tells me arhh Sophia your hurting me I say to him oh sorry Carl baby are you aright he replies with you herec yea just don't leave stay please I reply don't worry im not going anyway and I cry into his arms I find myself staring into his lips he's fast asleep he's so cute when he's asleep we haven't been together in a while he then wraps his arm around my waist I start blushing like crazy and I put my arm around his neck I then suddenly notice that one of his hands is on my ass luckly im still pale from blood lost so you can't really tell the diffrence he then puts he's legs around me thinking im'a teddy bear he wakes up and he backs up as soon as he see's where he's touching me he says " oh sophia im so sorry I didn't mean too he blushes readly I respond its ok silly were dating you can touch me where ever he turns really red now I start kissing him and I get on top of him and we make out I appoligize about the cdc that if he did die I wouldn't be able to forgive my self that I really blame myself he says I told you sophia I forgive you its not your fault come on you need a hug.

Carl's pov I woke up my body hurts I had stiches in my chest and another 1 in my ribsI'm lying in bed their not much else I can do I'm not allowed to leave this room for the next few days this sucks I can't believe negan betrayed me after all I did for him Sophia has been with me while I heal she's been taking care of me since then she's really worry about me and thats the nice thing about her I would never hurt her but it still bothers me that I called her a whore and even she is Sophia was laying down next to me her soft lips she had her arms around me she's so cute when she's asleep I woke her up I said heyy sleepy finally your awake she replied what I answered im hungry she answered alright she got up and I kissed her in the lips and she kissed me back I said Sophia I love you she replied I love you too I said to her so when I get better were gonna learn how to shoot Sophia replied yea isn't that great I said yea but I already know how to shoot that other group showed me how she replied yea but your not one of them I replied yea their leader negan lied to me.  
She then hugs me careful to avoid my stomach she wraps her arms around my neck I then put my hands on her waist were both blushing heavly she starts sucking my neck giving me heckies she says tell me you love me I reply and say I love you sophia for all my heart and always will she blushes and hugs me I feel my whole body warm up Sophia then says I never got a chance to thank you but thanks for saving me back at the highway risking your life from me and welcome back I respond don't worry its ok just then Cristian comes in making us to break apart he said oh sorry I didn't relize you two were I replied its fine he then relized how are you feeling I responded well I feel like shit and I can't move out of bed Cristian reponds well you know .. anyway were going gun training were starting when you get better I responded sure that'll be great but I already know how Negans group showed me he responded really but know you'll get better maybe you can show sophia a thing or two I laughed yea I said he then said anyway is there anything you can help me out with anything you can tell me about this group you were with I replied yea that group there leader is called Negan he is ruthless he can sometimes be funny anyway what he does is if he finds survivors he'll kill them he'll lie to his man saying that they were attacked Cristian replies good anything else any information that can help us know more about them im drawing a map to see how far from here to there is I replied hmm well they have diffrent bases and lots of there fighers can't shoot good sorry I don't know that much tony and madison would know a lot more then me he replies yea I don't trust them i'll take them for a little spin for supplies Cristian then leaves me and sophia then start making out she locks the door and takes off my shirt I take off her pants and underwar reavling that nice white ass she then starts saying " oh I love you Carl I said I do too I misses you Sophia she replies me too I love you so much tell me you love me I said I love you with all my heart Sophia she says how much she misses me I take I start licking her pussy she moans and says oh Carl harder come on keep going after a while we get in to a 69 position she takes out my dick and sucks on it going up and down. after a while I take off her shirt and bra and I start sucking on her tits sucking on those big juicy boobs she starts to moan and keep sucking till milk comes out of her tits then I turn her around and put my dick inside of her keep going till I cum inside her we then get dressed fix each others clothes and hair. We then cuddle and talk for a bit saying how we missed each other and what happend since we were seprated from each other I then et myself drift off into sleep next to Sophia and I sleep better like it did in the RV when we slept next to each other after I wake it was hard to get to sleep and I don't know why that night a sleep better than I did in a long time knowing Sophia is safe my dad protect us if anything happened.

3 WEEKS LATER.. Sophia has been helping me since i've been in bed for getting shot she's been helping walk I can walk a little bit but im not yet healed yet she's been helping me since then I can finally leave my bed thank gosh Hershal says I should be able to walk normal again in a couple of days.  
anyway so yea Sophia has been helping me walk again she's the best girlfriend I could ever ask for she has the most prettiest eyes I have ever seen suddenly we hear something Sophia takes my hand and we walk over to see whats going on Cristian snaps he starts screaming and cursing and gets pissed at hershal hershal says we can't have guns here Cristian and shane say how we need to protect ourselves Hershal says that its he's farm if we can't respect he's rules then get out cristian then says and how can we trust these two pointing at Madison and tony he says they attacked us we can't trust them I tell him come on Cristian we can trust them Cristian then say ok im trying to be nice here why can't you guys see it my ways if they go to there group and tells them were dead I tell him they won't we can trust them he then goes up to my face and says to me " wake up its either we kill or be killed its not hard man the right choices are what keeps us alive its always the same with you he then takes out his gun and points it at tony Rick says " Cristian no dad then throws the gun to the floor and Cristian gets pissed he screams man why can't you people see that were in danger we gotta stick together see the danger I reply alright how about you take then on a run to see if they can be usefull he replies fine but there still dangerouse me and sophia go back to my room she hugs and kisses me we then see Cristian flirting with amy I tell sophia oh my gosh there going out sophia replies unfortantly a little bit mad I say thats just wrong she replies right he's too good for her sophia then gets me some oranges and cuts it for me she asks me uhh Carl now that your a little bit better and your wounds don't hurt that much can I see it I respond uhh sure I show it to her she replies ewl gross well im glad your ok I think scars are sexy I reply I bet you haven't even seen a scar before she replies still im glad your ok and she kisses me in the cheeks and we go downstairs and hold hands

Cristian's pov I go to get Tony and madison we go to get supplies as we drive there Tony says you don't trust us do you I reply nope he says is there anyway you can I reply help me with this and it'll be start. we get to the town and oh my gosh its filled with walkers I grab tony and slam him against the car pointing a gun to his head and I tell him" look you see all those walkers now if you try anything I will kill you do you understand they respond yes and I reply good now don't mess up and that goes for you too girl. I tell them ok here's the plan we quitetly sneak past them if theres a walker and its alone kill it quitely with a knife and we go inside that pharmancy building agree they nodd their heads. we go in I kill a walker with my knife and another one tony and madison kill some too we get inside the pharmacy I tell them ok look for anythingt that might be usefull like medison pain killers banages something for Carl they nod there heads and we look for supplies I find 3 first aid some alcohol that stings some bandage , a cast and I found some smoke bombs I put them into my bookback I went more further in the pharmacy I found 2 gernades suddenly I saw a door I opend it and a walker came at be and slammed me against the wall and another had me and I had 2 walkers on me now and a third walker was trying to bite me I killed one of them but then one of the walkers was on my arm it was about to bite me I thought this was the end suddenly a bullet hit one othe the walkers I looked and saw that it was tony then Madison got the walker off me and stabed it I turned to them and said huff thanks they replied tony replied save it after were done with this job I tell then aright we stay together now after a while of finding supplies I open the front door and the walkers spot us " oh fuck me I say and we make a run for it they chase us I take out my pistol and take out 3 walkers tony takes out 2 madison takes out 3 and I take out 6 more and we go inside a drug store and I use my body to shut the door so the walkers can't come through. Tony panics and says " what are we gonna do now I respond don't panic is there a way out the back he goes check and a few minutes later he comes and says yea all the way down the hall theres no walkers there I respond good suddenly one of the walkers heads manages to pop out the door I say " oh shit and I stab it and then I start mocking them by saying come on you guys want some and I kill another one I then yell Tony, Madison get ready to open fire on these things they respond yea were ready I let go of the door and get my shot gun and like 20 walkers start coming through the door and we start killing them one by one I keep killing them and shooting at them I killed like 12 so far and we kept killing them one by one after all the walkers were dead we shut the door and I said to Tony and Madison good work and we went to the exit jumped the fence and went to a gun store. We went to the top of the roof I told Tony ok I need you to go out and get there attention fast and run back up he ran out and started screaming to get their attention and was shooting at them I got my sniper rifle and started shooting at them one by one I took out 5 of them and tony came back and we started killing more and more of them I threw a grenade and it killed like 10 of them. we killed like 15 of them we then went down the ladder and as we jump now the walkers see us and we make a run for it I start shooting at them one walker was about to shoot me and I yell" stay back stay back! and I kill it and shooting more walkers I keep running I turn a corner and see more walkers I turn around to the other side of a building and I start killing more of them. I find a police station and I shoot the door open we go in and close the door and locking us inside dammit I yell

Sophia' pov me and Carl were sitting next to each other in his bed we were playing cards for 2 hours we were starting to get board games Carl is starting to get better now he's been able to walk more and more I started gigling everytime I looked at Carl he's more cuter then ever Carl looked at me and said " what are you laughing at nothing I responded he replied " come on tell me I answered ok do you think we'll ever get married if we live through this he turned bright red and said uhh hopefully I then closed my eyes and dropped the cards I then got on top of him and puckered my lips and I kissed him we kissed for a good 2o seconds till we had to seperate for air I gigled Carl then said what do you want to do know I replied uhh I don't know wanna keep going sure I said sure and I got my hand and was giving Carl a handjob and I was kissing Carl this one lasted longer and felt really good suddenly I heard the door open and I turned around and saw it was Daryl he scream" oh gosh what are you doing I began to panic and got down from Carl and said uhh nothing Daryl responded don't try to shit me girl wait till your mother finds about where you had your dirty hands I started crying im finished I thought he said to me Sophia your too young to be doing those stuff I said to him im sorry Daryl but it was my fault if its anyone's fault its mine it was my idea Daryl then said to me come on Sophia lets go find your mother and we left we wen't to look for mom Daryl said to mom I saw your daughter kissing Carl and she had her hands all over him mom said alright i'll talk to her Daryl then left mom said do you really truly love him I said more then anything I then told her "im sorry mom im sorry it was my idea don't get mad at him he's been through a lot already mom replied did you liked it I said yea it was nice but aren't you mad mom then said no your growing and in this world your never too young now go i'll talk to Daryl and I went back to Carl's room and I saw him asleep he looked so innocent and cute when he's asleep then I relized that Cristian should be back by now he still doesn't talk to him i'll talk to him later when he returns I start crying seeing Carl all injured laying in bed unprotective suddenly Carl wakes up he says oh sophia your back yea I say whats wrong he says I respond nothing he reply's come on tell me I don't like it when you cry I respond its still bothers me of what I said to you at the cdc Carl said huh it bothers you huh so were gonna have to talk about this I forgive you I might have been hurt but still I forgive you I replied but dale told you he had no right he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut Carl replied yea maybe but it killed me of what I called you I said to him yea but it was the alcohol I was blaming you like it was your fault I can't imagine how hard it must be I was mean to you when it wasn't your fault I had even asked you if you loved me I acted like you didn't its killing me of how mean I am to you Carl responded its my fault I over reacted I was just being a jerk when I told you to go away I replied no your not its my fault I keep being mean to you if theres anything I can do let me know I take Carl for a little walk around the house

THE NEXT DAY

Cristian's pov the walkers stoped chasing us a while ago we slept in the police station for the night the problem is there still outside everywhere we decided this is the perfect chance to get some weapons and we collect a ton of weapons some ammo and 4 grenades and a couple of smoke grenades and put them in bags we found a couple of armor too. we quitely sneaked through we used silencers and took down 2 walkers but the other walkers thankfully didn't notice us I start shooting more of them when I spot a walker and shoot it and it alerts the others " oh shit I yell and I switch to my shotgun and I hand tony a ak47 and Madison a pistol I shout " fuck come on guys lets get out of here and walkers start to surround us from all over we manage to climb the fence Tony takes out 7 walkers and Madison takes out 4 I take out 9 we start shooting at them one of the walkers almost bites me but I quickly take out my knife and stab it more start to come we scream and run I keep taking out walkers one at a time I take out 7 more I turn to a courner and see more walkers I take out 10 more walkers we took out like 37 walkers all together I trip and fall and I tell Tony to take my bag and leave me here Tony replies " no im not leaving you here to die now come on and he helps me up and Tony and Madison take a couple walkers out I tell them I have a plan i'll distract some of them and they'll follow me that gives you guys the chance to escape to escape i'll go out the back and i'll quitely meet you guys at the other side ok and they agree I throw a some grenade and go inside a bulding and use my body to shut the doors I yell at them come on you ugly motherfuckers and I stab 5 of them one walker pokes its head out and I shoot it there's like 30 walkers wanting to eat me alive I try not to panic I yell at them want some of this I cut my self in my hand and put blood on the outside wall so the walkers poke their heads out giving me the chance to kill them one by one I killed 5 so far after killing a few of them I leg go of the door and go to the stairs going through the emergancy exit and I can see the walkers behind me I shoot 7 walkers I get to the roof I throw a grenade and it kills like 12 walkers I then throw a smoke grenade and I quitely go down a ladder and go to a fence I climb it and im out of the town and suddenly a car comes up and it's tony and Madison they scream" come on get in and I get and tell them " good job you two looks like I was wrong about you guys and we head back to the farm.

A/N HEYY GUYS SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONG ANYWAY IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS IF U GUYS HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OF WHAT U GUYS WANNA SEE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE LET ME KNOW


	21. carl and sophia Ch 21 you gotta rest

TWD CARL AND SOPHIA CHAPTER 21 YOU GOTTA REST HEYY GUYS THIS POV IS TO CARL

Carl's pov I was with sophia told her don't you think Cristian should be back yet she replied yea I don't know maybe they got held up I replied i'll go after them Sophia replied " no Carl you gotta rest I gotta rest but he could be in trouble and I tried to get out of bed but Sophia stoped me we then went downstairs the men were talking about going to find Cristian Madison and Tony Rick said we gotta go find them Shane replied agree if anything he could be in trouble suddenly we heard a car engine we checked the mirrors and saw that it was Cristian, Tony and Madison they came in a truck Cristian was bleeding all over I went up to him and said are you bit he replied nope everything went just find just that I almost got killed multiple times I then asked so how did it go Cristian replied looks like they might be one of us after all what" I said not beliving of what he said he replied you were right about them they saved my life later we went to go eat glenn was saying something about a guitar me and sophia along with Cristian madison and Tony were sitting at one table Cristian was cleaning his knife Tony said " so how did we do pretty good i'd say you guys prove me wrong and that has never happend before but you guys are one of us now welcome to the group I told Cristian what happend he told the story and I was suprised of what they all went through after dinner I went on a walk with Sophia outside we were feeding the birds Sophia said this place its I can tell its something special no walkers around here its safe. I dont want to leave I respond yea me neither this place its really something don't worry Sophia were not going anywhere I then tell Sophia " heyy sophia I saw the most amazing tree earlier its perfect and I take her to eat I take out my knife and write Carl and Sophia on it. I then told Sophia I think we we got something special going on don't you think so Sophia were meant for each other she replied" yea and she kissed me on the lips I kiss her back with more force and passion we start to use tounge she then up into my lap and she rubs her ass in against my dick making me horny I want to put my dick in her so bad but I cant hurry we have to start slow first love her and I do anything for her I wrap my arms around her waist and she pulls herself closer to me she takes off my shirt she then starts giving me heckies all over my body she moves her hand in my chest and starts feeling my abs my heart starts racing she then unzips my zipper in my pants and take out my dick she then starts gigling and says Carl call me baby I reply whats up babe she then says tell me you love me Carl I reply "I love you Sophia so much and I always will she replies " I love you too Carl she kiss me again and I feel her hands slowly rubbing my dick I then kiss her again she open her mouth for me I slips in my tongue she then starts slowly moving her hand up and down my dick giving me a handjob. I kiss her again with more force it felt really good her soft lips the lips I haven't touched in a couple of days since I got lost after the herd of walkers chased me and Sophia but I managed to save her anyway we kept on kissing and I took off her shirt and untied her bra revealing her big juicy boobs she looks at me and says " Carl can you please stop looking at me like that your making me blush I said oh sorry I then start sucking on her boobs she starts moaning we then get completly naked thankfully were pretty far from the othersn and their inside she then gets on top of me and I start kissing her like never before we both moan into each others mouth Sophia then stops kissing me and starts licking me all over my body. I then feel a soft warm feeling on my dick Sophia puts her soft lips on her dick and starts licking it going all around sucking it up and down she then stops a little while later and I put my dick between her boobs and go up and down till I finally cumm we then get dressed a little while later I still have the taste of Sophia's lips on my mouth then Sophia comes up to me and tells me Carl I love you and I always will don't ever forget that I know I never really got the chance but im glad your ok and thanks for saving me from the walkers at the highway you had me worried to death and she cries into my arms I respond to her dont worry im alright I can take anything and you don't have to worry anymore im not going anywhere we then go back outside and Sophia helps me to my room and says she'll be back.

Sophia's pov oh my gosh I haven't fucked Carl that good good in a long time since before he got back still im glad he's back I love him so much I can't explain my love for me I run into Cristian in the kitchen I tell him heyy Cristian can I talk to you he ignores me and goes outside I reply heyy your not giving me the cold shoulder come on what is it gonna take for you to forgive me come on I grab his arm and tell him I know that we had something going on and that I was pissed at you for lying to me but im passed it he replied then why are you talking to me then we have nothing to talk about come on talk to me and tears fall down my eyes he looks at me and he cleans my tears and says fine Sophia I forgive you and the reason I was mad at you wasn't becouse I wanted to let you know how you were treating me it was becouse we had a thing going on and your letting it go but I forgot all about it were just friends from now on alright and I replied yea he then tells me oh sorry for being rude to you for these few weeks I responded its ok and I hug him. We then hang out for a bit I asked him by the way I thought you didn't like Tony and Madison what made you change your mind Cristian reponded they saved by life three walkers were on topn of me and Tony shot one of them and Madison shot the other so I could take the other off me I said wow are you alright were you but he replied " no he then said to me " so Sophia hows Carl I repied he's fine he's going to survive Cristian replied good to know I can help I kept my promise and I brought him back right I replied yea and thanks you saved his life and he told me about how Negan caught him and made them fight each other to the death in front of people I replied thats awful what kind of twisted sick person would do that he replied someone crazy i'll tell you I then asked cristian heyy Cristian yea he responded can I ask you something sure he replied can you not tell Carl about us it will break his heart he replied of course I wont he'll kill me don't worry Sophia I won't I ask Cristian if I can join them for shooting practice and Cristian agrees he tells me im just trying to be the goodguy here sophia even if u don't see it and I reply thanks Cristian your the best and I went back to get Carl something to eat .

4 DAYS LATER... Carl can walk on his own now im so happy for him but we Cant sleep in Hershal's house now we have to set up the camps ouside of the farm I share with Carl were gonna start shooting practice tommorow Carl said that Negan guy showed him how im so happy that Carl is fine now everything will be back as it was before well almost . Me and him were outside we were feeding the birds were starting shooting practice tommorw I tell Carl so what do you want to do I reply I don't know he tells me if that he's going back to the tent and if I want to come with him he lets me go in first he then tells me Sophia thanks I reply for what he answers for helping me heal when I wasn't well I reply you don't have to thank me for that still well its weird Cristian really is getting along with Tony and Madison which is weird a couple of days ago he didn't trust them well at least their back safe now. Carl then reply's well something isn't right about Cristian he seems diffent guess he feels that otis dying is his fault yea I reply uhh yea he then says so are you ready to learn how to shoot I say yea but im a little bit nervouse he then says don't worry Sophia you'll do great and he kisses me and I kiss him back I get on top of him I take off his shirt and start feeling his his hard body I start to unzip his zipper and then take out his dick and start sucking it all over he then takes off my shirt and unties my bra and he starts sucking on it and I start to moan oh gosh it feels so good im really in love with Carl gosh why is he so hot suddenly lori starts calling us we quickly get dressed and clean each others hair I I was on top of her and I was kissing her and lori said ok Carl thats enough anyway you guys go eat you guys have a big day tommorw carl replied alright and we ate after dinner we went back to the tent oh my gosh me and Carl were almost caught by lori that would have been so embarsing uhh I just him to cum inside me I know I had doubt but know I love him so much i still feel like its my fault he got shot I tell Carl im sorry I feel like its my fault you got shot if I never poked my head out the walkers never would have spotted us and you never would have gotten lost and we wouldn't be at war with this Negan guy and you wouldn't have gotten shot it should have been me in that bed Carl replies don't worry its not your fault if I didn't do what I did you may have gotten shot I would die if anything happend to you and he kissed me and we maked out for about 30 minutes.

Cristian's pov Shane and rick were arguing about something inside the house we couldn't sleep there we could just hang inside there anyway Tony came to see me I said to him whats up Tony what can I do for you he responded heyy cris uhh were friends now right I respond uhh well after you saved my life a couplen of times sure Tony replies yea so can I shoot with you guys tommorw I reply sure but your gonna have to show me what you can do he says thanks and Madison wants to come is that alright with you I respond yea sure he then tells me Cristian its cause of your great leadership you saved me and Madi you know Cristian I dont care what the others say about you your a pretty kool guy I respond thanks.

A/N SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT GUYS ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER IS THEM LEARNING TO SHOOT STAY TUNED LOLZ


	22. carl and sophia Ch 22 shooting at camp

TWD CARL AND SOPHIA CHAPTER 22 SHOOTING CAMP

Sophia I woke up today Carl is gonna teach me how to shoot im so exited I quickly wake Carl up he responds what in a tired tone I respond what you mean what baby today is the day your gonna teach me how to shoot he respond what time is it I answer its time for you to teach me how to shoot now come on he says ok just give me 5 more minutes and he falls back to sleep I get a frustrated at this the nerve of him so I kiss him on the lips that wakes him up and he kisses me back we kiss for about 5 minutes till he says now lets go teach you how to shoot I reply ya and we go out and wait for Cristian and shane to show up when they show up me and Carl say goodmorning and they greet us back after everyone shows up Cristian and shane hand everyone a pistol shane is teaching most of the adults how to shoot Cristian is teaching amy cause of how they have a thing going on even though he kissed her when we a don't know if we were dating or what we never said I love you to each other anyway Cristian is one of the instructers they set up targets and put cans up me and Carl were shooting them we Carl shot almost everysingle one I kept missing but after a while I managed to get the hand of it Glenn made the joke that Carl had it in his blood and cause he's dad is a good shooter so it would make sense that Carl would too Cristian kept on showing amy how to reload the gun and shoot she kept on missing Carl put everyone else to shame apart from me I had shot 27 cans he had shot 34 I haven't really missed that much cans I had good aim we were crushing the others soon enough Cristian then took me Carl and Amy to learn to shoot more better in advance classes I went first I had to shoot the cans and I shot all of them with out missing Carl did too amy did pretty good after a couple of tries. we kept on shooting the targets we did this a couple more times till we were experts we weren't missing the cans at all after this Cristian and shane took us to a town to kill some walkers. Shane says ready for the next stage me and Carl nodd are heads nervously Cristian says " if yall get into trouble well help you out but only if we feel its necesary but we want to see you really ready to use those gun ya got their walkers start to come I take out my gun and point it at the closest walker and bang I pull the triger I keep shooting more I kill like 5 more I then remember their not alive and if they even get the chance to bite you your dead mean unless they bite your arm or something thats replaceable but that would hurt a lot Shane and Cristian then clears out the walkers the farthest away from us amy was doing pretty good she was Nailing head shots and so was me and Carl I then move up the streets and kill morw walkers going a little overboard then I needed to reload I droped my pistol and a walker was comming closer and closer to me as it almost within arm's length I manage to blast a whole through its brain just in time before it had a piece of me that could've been the end of me I then start killing more walkers nailing all head shots thereafter everyone including Carl look at me in suprise Carl says dang Sophia that was awsome you took out all those walkers all by yourself I shoot the next wave of walkers closing in one we get it nail Cristian said he'll take Amy to shoot better we then get in the truck and go back to the farm. I then remember that I killed something that used to me alive I actually feel bad for them its not their fault but we put them to rest they can now rest in peace I grab Carl's hand and put my hand in his shoulder we soon arrive back at the farm me and Carl give up our guns cause we cant have them on the farm only for gun training me and Carl play tag he manages to tag me and I tag him back I trip and accidently land oh him and our lips are almost touching each other good thing were pretty far from the others he has the most prettiest eyes I have ever seen and his brown shiny hair is just amazing everything is perfect about him. for a minuet I thought he was going to kiss me I could feel his hot breath all over me suddenly Shane calls Carl fuck I think we were so close and we get up blushing and walk over to Shane holding hands Carl goes up to him and says what Shane replies oh im sorry mr badass cause I shot walkers all day hahahaha when you can protect this group then we'll talk anyway its time to eat we go to eat after dinner I relize that I haave been wearing the same blue rainbow shirt and same kaki shorts for weeks now I take a shower and put on I put on a pink shirt with a pink ribben and blue jean shorts and white tennise shoes I go back to Carl in his tent I see him changing he takes off his shirt and I sneak up on him and he falls to the ground and I quickly have my lips on he's I say to him heyy baby where were you I was looking for you everywhere he kisses me on the lip and I start touching him everywhere feeling he's hard body I then thank him Carl replies for what Sophia I say to him for teaching me how to shoot out of the kindness of your heart he replies no problem and you don't have to thank me he kisses me again and we soon start to use tounge he gets on top of me he pulls of my shirt and removes my bra he starts sucking on my boobs and I start to moan he then takes out my pants and underwear then I return the favor and take all of his clothes too I then grab he's dick and start to lick lick it all over it feels so big and hard after a while I stop and he then goes behind me and starts eating my pussy out. It hurt a lot and I start to cry silently after a while he opens up my leg im laying on my back and he puts his dick inside my pussy oh fuck!" I yell with how good it feels he keeps hitting that g spot he goes faster and faster it feels so good until finally he then cums inside me thats when I knew we were defintly meant for each other. It felt so good his cumm and I get dress and Carl puts he's pants back on and I fall asleep on top of him I wake up I see the sunshining it's so peaceful I see Carl's awake he is fixing he's hair he see's me waking up he says heyy baby did you enjoy last night I said yea it was the best so far Carl can I tell you something he responds sure Sophia your my girlfriend you can tell me anything I reply when you got shot and I found out my heart just melted I almost thought you were dead for a second I thought that this couldn't be happening just as they found you your shot and I thought that I wouldn't see you alive again I blame myself that it should have been me I don't think I can go on if anything happend to you Carl I would just die I promised myself I would look after you till you were better and we could play again its not fair nothing ever happens to you me he snapes and gets pissed and yells " what nothing ever happens to you your dad died though he kinda deserved it one of your best friends was killed Racheal I got shot and I think it would hurt you too and you were worried sick about me and I think you've been through a lot more then enough i'd say tears roll down my eyes he responds " oh Sophia im sorry I didn't mean to I respond its alright Carl yea your right I have a lot going on and I hug him

Carl's pov oh no uhh I feel like such a jerk why is it always me that makes her cry my heart felt like it has riped to pieces I feel terrible now I say to her sophia im really I just dont know what im saying sometimes im just a big idiot Sophia responded its ok Carl its not your fault I pushed her away from me and I ran out of the tent before she saw me cry I kept running and running and I went inside inside the barn I went inside and oh my gosh you wouldn't believe it there were walkers inside I panicked the walkers tried to get me and I was unarmed one of the walkers tried to bite me and I kicked it making the walker fall down and I got out of the barm and back to the house LATER THAT day.. I was crying my eyes out I cant believe I just said that to her I can't forgive myself for that its all my fault I hurted her sure she forgives me but I can't I need to tell her to stop forgiving me so easily I made the love of my life cry. And for that I can't forgive my self I love her but I just don't deserve to be with her. Later that day it was time to eat I was sitting with the people my age but I didn't talk at all Sophia was sitting at the other side at the table she looked worried about me Cristian said whats to me " your alright I responded yea he replied you ain't saying much I replied yea im just tired Sophia looked at me I then said Cristian whats the diffrence between men and woman he replied this a joke I replied no seriouse he answered never met a girl who knew how to turn off a light its like there born thinkin' the switch only goes one way on. I mean, they're, they're struck blind the second they leave a room I mean every woman, I ever let have a key, I swear It's like, come home, house all lit up, and my job, you see, apparently, because, my chromosomes happen to be different is that I gotta walk through that house and turn off every single light this chick left on. I laughed and said that right Cristian replied yea baby then this same girl mind ya, she'll bitch about, uh, global warming. You'll like this little joke "Um, darlin', maybe if you and every other pair of boobs on this planet could just figure out that the light switch, see, goes both ways, maybe we wouldn't have so much global warming?" I replied you really say that I poured my self more water Cristian then continued and said no I didn't really say that I said very wise that would be bad Cristian then said I go with the polite version I said very wise he then said till, man, that-that earns me this look of loathing you would not believe and that's when the "Exorcist" voice pops out: Cristian then said " you sound like my damn father in a deep voice he said and continued his story always yellin'  
about the power bill and tellin' me to turn off the damn lights I replied and say what do you say to that he replied you already know what I want to say I say bitch you mean to tell me you've been hearing this your entire life and you are still too damn stupid to learn how to turn off a switch. I laughed he then says You know, I don't actually say that, though I replied that would be bad he then said I go with the nice tone I said very wise we all laugh. after dinner I go to my tent before Sophia can catch up to me we didn't say one word to each other I left the early there still eating I cry into my pillow its been 30 minutes since I left the table suddenly we Sophia comes in she says Carl are you ok I say to her go away she replies we need to talk I reply theres nothing to talk about I made you cry and I can't forgive myself for that its always me that hurts you first at the camp when you slapped me then at the CDC when I called you a whore and now this. I cry harder into the pillow Sophia says Carl get up its my fault your right I do have things going on iv'e been through a whole lot now come on get up I kept on crying and said come on Carl get up plz for me I love you I replied you have to stop forging me so easy just cause your afraid I might get mad I can understand thats my only fear of hurting you that you might think twice about our relationship and I completly understand if u want to break up with me so if u want to say she goes up to me and says Carl I won't do that now come here you need a hug I look at her and see that she's crying I've noticed that she cries a lot but im okay with that I like her just the way she is I tell her plz don't cry I don't like it when u cry Sophia replies no its my fault I a lot of things did happen to me your right you don't need to blame yourself if its anybody's fault its mines tears slowly rolls down my face and and she kisses me and says Carl I love you I always will I have since the day I met you I hug her and I rub my eyes and say yea your right but im really sorry if u want you can get me back a grin goes on her face and she says i'll pay you back in another way how I reply she suddenly kisses me on the lips. Sophia says to me You must hate me now don't you she replies no I don't I reply but I hurted you just let it out I can take it Sophia says don't feel bad alright I love you and I always will ok now im ok we've been through a lot and I forgive you she kisses me and I kiss her back she then said maybe it is my fault im useless maybe its me you should be breaking up with I ... i kisses me before she could finish I say no its not its mine and thank you Sophia im all better now thanks she smiles and we kiss for a bit gets on top of me putting her boobs on my chest I put my hands on her thigh and feel her soft skin she then says so your ok now I reply yea I am im really sorry please forgive me and she says of course I do and we make out. we've been making out for a while it was getting dark after a while we stopped and I got up she said whats wrong she replied whats wrong I answered somethings bothering me she said what is I replied remmember how earlier when I ran from the tent when I hurt you she replies I told you its all right its not your fault I say to her " no when I left I ran to the barn and I went in and there were walkers inside Sophia replied you seriouse I answered yup she said what do we do I said idk she said we can worry about it tommorw for now lets go to sleep. THE NEXT DAY... It was morning me and Sophia were outside eating with everyone else suddenly glenn said" so um guys we all looked at him he then continued and said theres walkers in the barn I thought to myself how the fuck did he find out Shane and Cristian started to panic shane said to dad " you can not tell me your all right with this but dad said no im not but this isn't our home we can't do anything Shane suggested we should go 2 fort bennin but I said its safer here actually im only saying this cause its safe here and plus Sophia would be really sad if we left Shane and daryl almost went at each other but Cristian backed him up and said " yea we gotta go we gotta go I said no its safe here trust me Cristian replied safe r u hearing ur self there's walkers in the barn and you call this place safe our tents are close to the barn here so if they break lose were dead meat I said don't worry its good they won't get out he then says all right just don't come crying to me when someone gets bite or dies cause all im gonna say is that I told ya'll and that blood is gonna be on you Carl suddenly Dale says to Cristian " now just calm down son Cristian replies shut up old man Dale says and what if I don't are you gonna kill me Amy says dale don't push him Cristian replies shit man, if you think about it, in the cold light of day, you are pretty much dead already he then walks away later that day I go to the tent I start reloading my gun and putting ammo I turn arund and I hide the gun and I say to her Sophia you didn't see that right she replies its ok Carl im sure you have them for a reason and she kisses me on the cheek and holds my hand heyy look I show him my gun Cristian and shane said we can hold on to them but to hide it from everyone else that we might need them. I unload my gun and put the safety off I then put my gun in my pocket and so does Sophia she says Carl even we live long enough and this relationship last do you think were ever gonna get married cause I really wanna have a baby with you I start blushing I respond uhh I dont know but if we do I promise you i'll have a baby with you she blushes and then hugs me and kisses me I actually do wanna marry her I love her so much were still kids and we already fucked already if anything hurts her I will tear them from the inside out I swear Sophia then says Carl I love you I want this relationship to last and thanks for everything espeacially the time when ed tried to hurt me I replied no problem he deserves it then She tells me Carl I never wanted to tell you this but sometimes dad would beat me and my mom and we would sometimes end up in the hospital I felt rage going through me I said to her all the more reason he got what he desserves now im thinking I should have let him suffer more she said Carl how can I thank you when ever I try you get hurt I love you Carl your perfect in every way everything you do makes me want you to be with me forever I reply to her I love you two sophia and theres no one I would rather be with you then anyone else "Sophia you're the one thing that makes me happy the world when to shit nd I hope never to loss you because I love you with all my heart it belongs to you" and I always will love you we then make out for a bit she goes to my neck and starts giving me heckies I take off her shirt and then I untie her bra It hen start sucking her boobs after a while I take off her pants and undewear she's completly naked now I put my hand in her pussy and she starts to moan and I feel her getting wet she then takes off my shirt and starts licking me all around I start to shiver as I feel her cold lips she then grabs my cock and she puts her mouth on my dick and she starts licking it all around and starts going up and down everywhere sucking it all over I start to moan and dang does this feel good her soft lips on my dick I then start licking her pussy all over after a while I stop and I then put my dick inside her pussy and start jamming that g spot she starts to moan I felt like I was going to come and I could tell she was going to too I then take my dick out spread he legs and put my dick back in her pussy and I kept hitting her g spot real fast until finally I cummed inside her I looked at the girl that I met in school the girl i've been with since then my girlfriend we then put our clothes back on and we fixed each others hair we were sitting in the porch outside hershal's house when Shane called us we went inside he then said " Carl' Sophia what happend at the tree my heart stopped I was scared is he gonna tell dad Sophia and me started blushing all over Sophia said we didn't do nothing Shane we swear should rick be expecting to become a granddad maybe I should tell him I said no shane please don't tell dad espeaceally mom she'll kill me and she won't let me talk to her again Shane said alright bud I won't but you guys need to be more carefull next time understood we shake our heads he then hands us something he says there condoms it'll keep Sophia from getting pregnut next time you guys do it use this and Sophia im'a try to find some pills for you to take to keep you safe it works for a month or you can do it the old way when their nothing you can use and wait 3 days after Sophia had her time of the month before doing it that leave a two week period your safe then you have to do whatever you guys did at that tree.  
I know this is not conferrable for you but I want you guys to be save I know that it already happen we nod and go back to the porch Shane leaves. 30 minutes later Cristian and shane come back they start handing gun's I tell them what fuck's going on Cristian says we gotta protect our selfs and he hands me a pistol and says here take it now you gotta protect your girl you told me once that you would do anything you can to protect her from all this well know its time now lets clear those walkers what do you say Sophia then yells at him and says Cristian stop this isn't your call this isn't your dissusion to make suddenly t dog says " the fuck we look and see dad with hershal and jimmy Cristian starts running to dad and says the fuck is going on rick says shane grab him but shane replies no im on his side rick the fuck are you doing Cristian then says you see, you see what there holding on to hershal says I do know what im holding on to Cristian replies no you don't he then says these things ain't sick they're not people they're dead. Ain't gotta feel bad for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Andrea, they killed Otis there gonna kill us too he then takes out his pistol and points it at the walker that dad has and he says to him. Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something can a living breathing person can they walk away from this Cristian then shoots it in the chest I yell Cristian no stop he then says that 3 rounds in the chest could someone who's alive, can they just take that why is it still coming me and dad yell at him to stop Cristian then says thats its hurt, its lungs why is it still comming I then say Cristian thats enough he then responds yea your right Carl that is enough he then shoots the walker in the head and it falls to the ground he then says enough its time to move on get out of here its not safe here. He then starts screaming and says if you if you wanna live' if you wanna survive you gotta fight for it im talking about fight right here, right now he then starts kicking the barn door I start yelling at him and say Cristian no this is not how we do things brother shane then says yea it is he's gonna need some help and Shane helps him kick the door Shane then takes out his gun and says "come on I tell Sophia be carefull she replies right tdog,amy,daryl,glenn then help us out we take out our guns and walkers come out and we start shooting at them one by one I take out 7 and Sophia takes out like 4 and we keep shooting until finally there all dead hershal then look on in shock Maggie look like she having a hard time seeing this but looks on with by far the best expressing of the people from the rest of us Maggie little sister Beth she laid their crying as the smoke clear everyone stay facing the barn we hear a groan and then a walker emerges it looks familar then I relize its jim.

A/N SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT BORING GUYS ITS A BIT BORING BUT I WILL REALLY APPRECIATE IF YOU GUYS COULD SHARE YOUR IDEAS


	23. twd carl and sophia Chapter 23 flashback

TWD CARL AND SOPHIA CHAPTER 23 FLASHBACK HEYY GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE KINDA SHORT JUST A FLASHBACK

Carl's pov I froze it was jim so he did turn he was so nice to us and sophia but now he's one of them he had blood all over his mouth and some blood on his shirt and his clothes was all wrinkled sophia fell to the floor and cried I held on to her she cried into my shoulder everyone was suprise and with sadness as jim came closer and closer to us dad had no choice but to protect us so he went up to the zombified jim and bang shot it in the head Sophia went up to him and said oh no suddenly jim grabed her I took out my knife and stabed it in the head we then left and shane said to hershal you had walkers in there hershal replied no that the man that shot carl otis used to always capture walkers and bring them to the barn. Shane then said dont try to shit me he then said to us you see they cant be trusted hershal then said I want you guys gone by the end of the day I mean it. I then went up to Cristian and said look what did he replied what exactly what did you do huh what did you do why didn't you stop me huh you could have taken me down and prevent this but you didn't did you I did the right thing they would have eaten us and what if a herd came through and somehow they got out we would have been screwed he then walked away. I then saw that Sophia was crying on the floor I got her and helped her up and said to her don't worry its alright he's in a better place she kept on crying and crying I brought sophia to the tent she cried into my arm suddenly she fell on the floor and passed out I grabbed her and carried her back to the house. As I ran back to the house mud slugs between my toes and the coldness to my feet I feel a sharp pain in my left foot and I know I just step on a rock. but I don't care my only concern is Sophia that she might be hurt or worst dying I make myself run faster it not easy Sophia is light as shit but is taller than I feel guilt hoping that she's still alive. as I carry my precious Sophia towards the house I must save her I thought if she dies today I wont forgive my self i'll have to join her i'll kill myself so she won't be alone I will never forgive myself if something where to happen to her on my watch I mean to be able to protect her can't live without her isn't that selfish of me I almost trip im halfway to the house my heart starts beating fast I finally reach the house and tell hershal that Sophia passed out he answeres ok i'll see what I can do a few moments later he tells me she's in a coma I don't know how long but we'll find out soon my heart stops I just can't believe she's in a coma theres no telling when she'll wake up I feel my heart break I go back to the tent and I break down in tears Sophia no if I can't protect you I don't deserve you I remember the day that me Sophia, Racheal and Cristian went to a carnval it was the 2nd week of school FLASHBACK... it was saturday I slep over at Sophia's place suddenly Sophia started yellin " come on wake up wake up Carl I replied what she responded don't you remmember were going to the carnival today now wake up oh thats right I quickly got up put on a white t shirt, a kaiki shorts and tennis shoes I went back downstairs and she said you ready I replied yea and then I said where,s your mom she said she went to go pick up Cristian,Racheal I said so how long is she gonna take Sophia replied idk half an hour i'd say plus she has to get the food so we don't get hungry. oh yea I said so what do you want to do I replied ik we can watch a movie I picked a scary movie as we were watching it she got scared and cuddled on to me after a bit there was a scary part she couldn't take she closed her eyes and said stop it please I stopped the movie and I said to her is it really that scary she replied yes I kissed her in the lips she blushed and kissed back we kept on kissing till we had to seprate for air we did this for about 10 minutes till we stoped I then said to her so babe what you want to do she gigled and said I have an idea she suddenly got on me and started giving me heckies all over she took off my shirt and she was about to unzip my pants when I told her wait lets do this in your room what if they suddenly come in and they see us she replied you got a point alright lets go upstairs we went up to her room she locked the door and I suddenly just kissed her so fast she didn't see it comming she started blushing she kissed me back and after a while we started using tounge I then pushed her to her back and she started touching all over my chest and she whispered I love you Carl I then said to her I love you too Sophia and im show you my love for you I kissed her and she kissed me back we did this for about 2 minutes till we stopped I this is our 5th time doing this anyway she then took off my shirt and pants took off my dick and started sucking on it all around it felt great I knew I had to make this fast so I took out my dick got behind her and I put my dick inside her pussy I kept going until finally I cummed inside her we got dressed and fixed each other's hair and maked out for a while and doing homework until finally we heard a door bell Sophia said looks like their here I replied yea we went downstairs and Sophia opend the door Carol said looks like you two are ready Racheal quickly came in and said your ready Sophia answered yea this is going to be the best A FEW HOURS LATER .. we arrived at the carnival I said so what ride do you guys want to go next Cristian said lets go to the drop tower Racheal answered no way we then saw a boat that was going really ride we got in it and oh my gosh I almost lost my voice from screaming after that we went on a rollercoster that went in circles after going on many rides we found the most coolest ride Sophia said in exitment " oh Carl can we go to this ride I replied sure we went on it I thought I was about to die sophia was screaming and she held tight on me after that we went to the water ride we had to put on our swim clothes. we got splashed all over and we went to some water rides I saw this one ride I told her heyy Sophia come here you'll love this ride she replied where I showed it to her and I said stay here she waited and suddenly water fell down from a huge bucket she replied uhh thats not funny I said to her yea it is I then took her a a roller coaster and it went fast I thought I was about to puke when we got off I was a bit dizzy she said you alright I said yea im just not used to this she said you want to sit down I said yea that would be great we then sat down and she got me some water she then said are you I replied yea sophia im just a bit dizzy she said rest up then you want something to eat I reply uhh sure thanks we ate and talked she then said Carl thanks for what I said for everything I said you don't have to thank me dating you is the best thing that happend to me and I love you and alway will she said aww Carl I love you two I never though that you would love me cause you were all kool and im lame and ugly I responded ugly no your not your the most prettiest girl i,ve ever seen and I kissed her and held her hands she said thanks Carl and she kissed me in the cheeks I then said heyy I have a suprise for you come I told her close her eyes we went out of the Carnival and into a privet bathroom I took off her shirt and untied her bra and I started sucking on them and I said to her I love you so much Sophia she replied me too Carl I love you too with all my heArt I then took out my dick and put it between her boobs and she started moaning after a bit of doing that I took off her pants and underwear and rubbed my hands in her pussy I push in two fingers in her pussy and she starts moaning oh fuck Carl yea don't stop she says and she then grabs my dick and puts her soft lips on it and starts sucking it all around I start to breath heavy and start moaning I then take off all her clothes I then push her against the wall and put my dick in her pussy and I look to her for approval. She nods her head and I push in my dick hitting that pussy over and over hitting that pussy until I finally cum inside her we put our clothes back and we get lost for a bit we looked everywhere for Carol, Racheal, Cristian until we finally find them we then go to eat and then go home.

END FLASHBACK...

A/N HEYY GUYS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT BORING BUT I NEED MORE IDEAS TO KEEP THE STORY LONG BTW COMMENT YES OR NO IF U GUYS WANT ME TO DO MORE FLASHBACKS. 


	24. twd carl and sophia Chapter 24 coma

TWD CARL AND SOPHIA CHAPTER 24 COMA

3 DAYS LATER

Sophia's pov I woke up I was in a room mom said to me that I was in a coma and that Cristian brought some supplies the otherday ohh thats great I replied mom then said whats wrong sweety I replied nothing its just that jim was so nice to us and he was so cool I didn't want him to die I knew he would eventually turn but I never wanted to see him this way mom then said \  
don't worry dear he's in a better place now. Now i'll get you some food and i'll take you outside your too good looking to be inside mom leaves I know that Cristian is right now were never really safe there,s no cure they weren't people any more there not sick there dead I sit on the bed crying scared to death that what if something happens to me lori then brings me a plate of food it has a big cutting knife on it I then relize its not worth living nobody cares about me nobody its not worth it I should do it now I don't want to be eaten alive no one can protect us I look at the knife and I'm about to cut my wrist when I hear a crash down stairs and running footsteps and when lori came back she said to me " give me the knife sweet heart you don't want to do this now give it to me. Without saying a single word I hand her the knife For the next hour or two I'm under watch of Lori and amy they then leave for a while I walk over to the bathroom and break half the mirror I grab a big shard of glass and start cutting down my arm and I was bleeding I thought of the good times I had before the world went to shit. Soon I was thinking about the make out session with Carl how it was like heaven in every way I then burst into tears thinking about Carl I can't do it, I like him to much I can't do it to him I love him in every way he's soft lips and perfect face just being with him makes me happy he would just die if something happend to me he may even kill himself but I can't let him do that I must survive I stop cutting and Lori and amy bust the door open I drop the glass and hug Lori and I tell her im sorry please don't tell Carl she replies its all right he'll understand your having a hard time she then fixes my arm and then puts it in a wrapper around my arm. Later Carl comes in and he yells at me and says " what did you do I reply I cut myself becouse I didn't want to live in this cursed world anymore I don't think were safe here I stopped cause I thought of you Carl then looks like he is about to cry he then hugs me and tells me Sophia please tell me you'll never do that again ever I reply don't worry I won't as long as im with you he then says I love you Sophis please don't leave me I was worried sick about you I thought you'd never wake up it should be me that should be in a coma not you. You don't deserve that I kept thinking what if something bad happens to you like if you..  
I cut him off and kiss him in the lips and he quickly kisses me back I tell him I love you Carl he replies I love you too Sophia I hugged him tightly feeling his hard chest putting my head against him I tell him im sorry I made you worry I just don't want to be gutted I replied its alright im not mad im just worried I completly understand. She cries and says im sorry Carl its just that im really sad about jim he was nice to both of us and I didn't want to believe it but its true isn't it there not people anymore there there walkers I don't want that to happen to you he reply's look Sophia im not gonna lie to you I really don't know how long we'll be able to stay hershal said we have to leave by the end of the day but he's missing its been dies now and Cristian and dad went to look for him I reply yea mom told me that but im sorry for making you worry about me its unfair I love you Carl if anything were to happen to you I would just die and he kisses me on the lips before I can even react and he says its all right Sophia I love you the important thing is that your all right I know how you feel I felt like that when I thought dad was dead but he wasn't look what im trying to say is things will turn out all right ok so don't do that again please for me I reply yea I won't and sorry for not listing to you I almost forgot about you I was so sad can you ever forgive me he replies yea now lets go outside sure I reply and we go outside and hangout.  
on the way there I start thinking about how could I forget my beloved Carl well thats it im'a suprise him and he'll be so shocked he'll forgive me he must have been worried sick about me well I was in a coma and I don't remember much but at least I didn't lose my memory what if I forgot about me and Carl that would be bad. Me and Carl play tag together I trip and he lays on top of me I quickly kiss him but we decide to do this at our tent I quickly kiss him in the lips and he kiss me back I take off his shirt and I tell him I love him he says he loves me too we get naked and I suck his dick all over and soon after I get on top of him he puts his dick inside of me and soon cumms inside of me. I then say to him you forgive me now he replies I already told you I do and he kisses me on the cheek and we put our clothes back on and fix our hair. Later I run across Cristian he runs up to me and says heyy heyy Sophia are you alright I know your upset about the jim thing and how he was nice to both you and Carl I replied yea don't worry about me im ok thanks for helping me though mom said you got medicine for me thanks he then said Sophia im really sorry I never knew he was in there and I didn't know there were walkers before today I swear if I knew I wouldn't have done what I did he then tookcme to a sink outside and washed my hands. Later that day we burried the people we love and burn the rest we attended the funaral for Jim and the others Tears rolled down my eyes and I couldn't stop as we gave a speech for the fallen one's hopping that there in a better place now Carl held my hand tight he then said to me heyy Sophia you alright yea I replied and he held on to me for the reminder of the funeral. I just stood there looking at the grave where they burried jim and Carl stood beside me he said when your ready to go Sophia just tell me i'll be with you the whole time thanks I replied I just stood there for about 30 minutes looking at the grave soon amy called us and she said to go back inside which we did she fixed us some hot coco which was pretty good Carl seem a bit happy at that and so am I hot chocolate not going to fix this but well it's chocolate Carl takes my hand and we walk in to the living room with Amy and she comforts us and saying that we have to be strong for know and not to lose it that when she lost Andrea she just burst into tears she wanted a way out of this world but dale took it away from her she wanted to comit suicide but Cristian helped her and that she fell in love with him Carl spits out his coco ewl he screams that's gross he then drinks it again amy replies ewl no thats gross you just back into your mouth and she left us. After we finished our hot choclate I started to feel sleepy and fell asleep into Carl's arms

3 HOURS LATER ... Bang

Cristian's pov It was night time they were down Rick shot the guy tony and the other dude dave suddenly we heard people we went to the door and blocked it using our bodies so they coulden't get in I got my shotgun and hershal and his too and rick was holding his revolver I had a pistol in my pockets in case I run out of ammo or if there's an emergny like I lose it they try to open it but I close it they say to us " hello is anybody in there look we just want to get our friends are they in there Rick replies no uhh that idiot he's gonna get us killed they then say our they alive but Rick replies no like why would he say that to make things worst he says " your friends drew on us we didn't want to but its like that now we didn't have a choice someone from their group then said what do we do now the guy that was talking to us then said idk im not telling the boss that some asshole shot dave and tony in a bar Rick then said "  
look just leave and nobody else gets hurt suddenly gunfire is shot and breaks the window Rick takes out his revolver and tells us to get out of here that he'll get there attention we get out of the other side I start dodging bullets I see one of them on top of a roof I gun him down 2 more come our way and I shoot them down we see for more on top of a roof me and hershal shoot at them hehe I tell him not bad old man thought you couldn't shoot he replies I can shoot I just don't like too.  
Rick then shoots one of them in the leg and he falls down he starts to scream in pain soon walkers come and start eating him the rest of their group prepare to leave when a boy about 17 years old tries to jump down but he slides down the nearby roof and into an alley where his leg gets stuck into a railing pike. Rick tries to save him bit me and Hershal try to convince him that if we get out of here now we might be able to make it out alive me and Hershal start shooting down walkers while rick tries to chop off the kids leg as they were getting closer and closer we backed off I took out like 12 and Hershal took out like 7 one walker almost got me when I stab it in the brains Hershal then tells Rick that we don't have any more time that we have to leave him Rick then rips the kids leg off with force and he screams in pain we then put him into the car and blindfold him so he doesn't know where the farm is.

Sophia's pov Carl has been waiting for Cristian all day im a little bit better now thanks to Carl but now its my turn I know he's gonna be alright though I then tell don't worry they'll make it back he says yea I know they will just trying to keep my mind on something it gets boring sometimes I reply yea it does listen Carl thanks for looking out for me yeterday when I wasn't feeling good he replies its all alright Sophia no need to appoligize tears come out just thinking about it and he wipes them away and says to me " heyy Sophia its alright you don't have to be scared im with you where safe here as ling as we don't leave were safe lets just hope everything goes good I reply yea im just worried and we play cards after words not sex cards just regular cards I was beating him by 5 points but something tells me that he's letting me win to make me feel good kept beating him after that for a few game he then says so you don't have to be upset anymore im with you and i'll protect you I reply know Carl I know im just a bit scared I don't want that to happen to either one of us he grabs my hand and says don't worry Sophia it won't and if it does they will pay dearly I don't care if its I tell him really he replies yea you don't have to worry anymore but its good to talk about it though anyway im worried about them though you think there ok I reply of course they have your dad and Cristian there both good shooter's and your dad won't leave anybody behind. we then see Amy arguing with Dale the men are preparing to look for Cristian, Hershal and Rick suddenly a red Car comes in they come out and they take a boy in I tell Cristian whats that all about he replies your dad decides to save a guy that just shot us Shane snaps and says that what if these guy its free and brings he's group here were all dead meat Cristian says yea he's right we can't let this fly we have to make a decision Hershal then yells at him and says " well unfortunantly its not your call its mine and ricks you may have saved my life earlier but that doesn't change a thing now Rick has convinced me to let you guys stay that doesn't mean I have to like it Cristian then burst out the door. after the meeting me and Sophia went back to our tents I agree I don't want him to stay I don't trust that boy if he does get lose and gets back to he's camp and tells he's people were dead Carl then says yea your right he has to be taken care of Rick and Daryl says were not to go near him that he's dangerouse that he's gonna be on watch from now on but if someone in this group I swear there going down if they even lay a finger on you or do anything to hurt you Sophia I hug him close to me and meet his lips with mine wrapping my arms around his neck he then tickles me by putting his arm around my stomach and I blush I feel my whole body warm up gosh I feel like rapping him no I won't besides if I want to I can just ask.  
I then say uhh Carl he responds yea Sophia I say thanks for helping me get better while I was in a coma and I was upset you helped me get better even when I just wanted to be alone and didn't want anybody to be with me you stayed with me the whole time you helped me get through it and I just pushed you aside can you ever forgive me he replies of course I do I always will Sophia we then make out for a bit my leg goes around he's leg and were holding hands and im on top of him kissing and we soon fall asleep we wake up 3 hours later I wake Carl up I was getting board i,ve been awake for an hour since I woke up so I quickly kissed him in the lips and we kiss back and we soon begun to use tounge after that we seprate he then says " gosh that never gets old I blush and say yea I love you it feel's great just being with you. Just don't leave kay he nods and says don't worry Sophia I won't I then ask so Carl what do you think there gonna do with the boy he replies I don't know kill him I guess I reply but don't you care what happens to him he's still a person he must be scared he replies yea but he tried to shoot my dad,Cristian and hershal he can't be trusted I reply we have to give him a chance he replies heck no screw him I looks to the floor sadly im worried what he might turn into someone kind of monster that relies on instict alone I don't want that kind of boyfriend sure he might be able to protect me but he'll be cruel I want someone nice and sweet that cares about me speaking of that Cristian is becoming really cruel he's not the same person no more he's like a cold blooded monster he's killed living people already in order to survive he's killed the guy that shot my sweet Carl but he probably deserved it thats what he gets for shooting Carl and he killed those strangers in the camp that were bit and he hates walkers now since what they,ve done to racheal he's been the firrst one out of our whole group from the camp to lose his humanity and im afraid sooner or later he's gonna kill someone else I should talk to him about that calm him down and i'll tell Carl about it later Carl then says hmm heyy maybe im wrong maybe they'll let him go or maybe they'll let him join us I reply I guess so he then kisses me in the lips and says " heyy Sophia don't worry its gonna be alright I smile at him and say yea I think to myself " I personaly don't like him but the way Carl wants to just let him die is cruel I don't want him to turn out like that cause I care for him I kiss him and reply yea and lay down on he's chest making out with him. One week later ... " Rick and Shane went to take Randal some place far away 18 miles out so they won't find us cause if he does make it back here we're dead anyway im stuck in the house with Carl were pretty board just playing cards a blush comes to my face he replies whats wrong you have blush all over your face I hold he's hand he replies im board what you want to do I reply I don't know we can talk he replies about what im board I hate it there's nothing to do who knew the end of the worls would be this boring I suddenly kissed before he could finish the sentence the doors were looked so thats good we kept kissing using a lot of force he says oh Sophia I love you I reply to him I love you soo much to Carl he says uhh sophia what if some one catches us I put my finger in he's lips before he could finish the sentence and I reply don't worry Carl the door is locked and no one can see us so for now leave everything to me. I get on top of him rubbing my ass in he's dick he starts to blush I rub my hands through he's soft hair he then says uhh Sophia im really getting nervouse if we get caught were dead I reply ugh fine and I quickly grab his arm and he replies heyy where are we going Sophia I take him to the bathroom and I lock the bathroom door and before he could say a word I quickly kiss him on the lips. and I put my hands on his chest and start feeling his hard chest.  
He then grabs my rib and start kissing me I kiss him back I then put my hands in his pants and grab he's dick and start playing around with it giving him a handjob he then puts he's hand on my ass and I start blushing so I decide to return the favor I push him to the floor and get on top of his and start kissing him and and rubbing my ass against his dick I can tell he likes it cause of the smile on his face after dirty dancing on him after a whie I get off him and push him against the wall and kiss him on the lips and he then slowly starts feeling my ass and then he puts he's hands inside my pants and I really start to blush now I then return the favor by I take out he's dick and start sucking it feeling he's hard dick I start to moan I keep sucking on it for a long time it was so hard and big after 5 minutes of sucking it I stop I take he's shirt of and we get completly naked I then get on top of him and tell him to lick my pussy I tell him " come on baby move it hard I won't get off you until you do he takes out his tounge and I say lick it deep and hard Carl he starts licking it so hard it felt good I then get into a 69 position and I suck he's dick while he's licking my pussy I start to moan and I tell him oh yea thats the spot don't stop after that I get on top of him and he puts he's dick inside of me and goes up and down on me until finally he cums and I scream " oh yess we then put our clothes back on and fix each others hair and go back to our lives.

Carl's pov Oh my gosh that was the best it felt so good better then the other times I fucked her were doing great so far and she's feeling a lot better anyway beth is in a coma like Sophia was anyway me and Sophia are outside watering the plants in the farm so I said uhh Sophia yea Carl she said don't you think they should be back by now she replies quite worring about them they'll be alright there just going to go drop them off aright I reply yea she then says cheer up will you I reply uhh Sophia you know I uhh she replies what you can tell me what I answer I thinl if we keep doing it we might get caught eventually she blushes and says well thats why we need to be carefull why you still want to be with me right she says sadly I reply of course I do its just we almost got a lot of times I just don't want to get caught she replies yea me too don't worry about it Carl its nothing we then start walking around the farm and see Cristian teaching amy how to shoot I yell at him heyy Cristian he replies whats up you too I say what are you guys doing he replies just teaching blonde here how to shoot amy blushes he then starts screaming at her and says come on shoot it there those are the walkers that attacked our camp he then said " come on right there thats the walker that bit andrea shoot that son of a bitch amy looks pissed at him and walks away Cristian says " fuck I reply that was a bit messed up he says " well you gotta do what you gotta do I needed to push her to pull the trigger anyway i'll go after her.


	25. twd carl and sophia Chapter 25 gunfire

TWD CARL AND SOPHIA CHAPTER CHAPTER 25 GUNFIRE A/N HEYY GUYS DID U GUYS SEE THE TRAILER FOR SEASON 4 ITS FREAKING AWSOME SO EXITED FOR SEASON 4 ANYWAY THIS ONE GOES TO CRIS.

Cristian's pov I know I kinda went a bit too far mentioning Andrea but I was only trying to help her and the only way to do that is to get her angry anyway I wen't after here and I said to here hey she replied your an asshole you know that I reply alright I was off the chart I shouldn't have said that I was only trying to help anyway I need you and Carl on a scavenger hunt we need more supplies she replied for what it looks like we have plenty of supplies already I answered we need to put fences up so walkers don't come in we don't know how long we'll be safe here so you in she replies fine I forgive im in I reply good now come on lets go find Carl I need him for this I go up and see Carl and Sophia holding hands and kssing in the barn I suprise them and yell " hey love birds they quickly seprated and were both blushing Carl said jeez can't we get a little privacy I reply well you two are right in the open if I were you two I would go 2 the bathroom or somewhere anyway I need you Carl for something imprtant he replies for I answer I need you for a scavenger hunt we need to get suplies and I need you for this he replies really I answer yea so you comming or not he replies yea sure im in Sophia says " wait a minute Carl you sure he reply's yea don't worry about me Sophia i'll be fine she then says " heyy Cristian can I come with you guys Carl quickly says what are you crazy she replies don't worry Carl I can take care of myself I learned from you i'll be fine he then says " oh no your not im not gonna have you risking your life out there just one bite and your done for and I can't forgive myself for that i'll feel better with you here she then gets mad and says " what are you my dad im going ok Carl then says no but im your boy... he then stops afraid of what Sophia might do I can tell Carl then looks at me I reply well as long as she's with you i'd say she's in good hands he looks at her and says ok fine you can go but you have to stay right behind me never go anywhere with out any of us ok she replies yea I understand I then say ok we have 3 people now we just need one more Sophia replies who I answer T dog Carl says why him I reply were gonna need his skills we might not get along well but we need him so i'll put my diffrences aside on this Carl then says yea anyway it looks like we have plenty of supplies why do we need more I answer we need to built bigger fences around here in case we get attacked Carl replied yea your right . I replied when was I ever wrong now meet me here in 2 hours thats when we leave ight yall and they shook there heads. I then went uo to tdog with amy I yelled " yo T he replied whatz up I said I need your help he answered with what I said we need some supplies we need your help with that i've already got Sophia, Carl and amy here on it you in he replied yea but we already got plenty of supplies what do we need I answered we need to huld some fences around the farm so walkers can't get in. He answered uhh yea sure im in i replied and smirked good now don't let us down ight we need you for this he replied don't worry I got this I replied good he then said so what time we leaving I replied in 2 hours get ready he shook he's head and I then left

Carl pov I was in my tent Cristian told us to meet him in 2 hours its only been 10 minutes Sophia's mom called her I was alone and board it was starting to get hot I took off my shirt and as I was putting another shirt on something grabed me I thought it was a walker I was ready to take out my knife and stab it but then it took me to the floor and covered my mouth that's when I saw it was Sophia she got on top of me and she was smiling like that happy smile that she really liked me she kissed me in the cheeks and I said don't scare me like that I thought you were a walker I was ready to stab it she then said " well thats what you get for making me wait so long cutie I replied for what she said " for this she then kissed me in the lips slupring me all around I wraped my arms around her and kissed her back we started kissing more I look up at her and smile back at her she then starts flireting with me and touching my face truth is I really like her I have sence the day I 1st saw her she was on top of me and she put her hand on my chest and took off my shirt and her ass was on my dick and she started licking me and she was telling me how much she loved me I kissed her and she smiled back and said " are you enjoying this cutie I responded you mean by staring at ur perfect face hell yea she blushes and continues to flirt with me she says yea but im not as good looking as you I reply thats impossibel she then puts her hand in my dick and starts giving me a hand job she then starts sucking on it and after a while she stops I take off her shirt and bra and start sucking on her tits and feeling them I then put my dick inside her pussy she was sitting on me I kept drilling her till I finally cummed inside her we then put our clothes back on and fixed each others hair. We then just talked about stuff and cuddled together till it was time to go to get supplies we quitly sneaked out in the middle of the night it was me Sophia,Cristian,Amy and Tdog I sometimes wonder what he's real name is though so we arrived in a town we got out of the car to get supplies I told Sophia to stay close to me and she did we found some wire and 4 tapes some wood we hear something I quickly take out my gun and im ready to defend Sophia as the sound gets closer and closer I aim my gun ready to shoot it thats when I saw it was he said you two found anything yet I said yea a whole bunch I showed him a bag with helpful supplies I replied how about you he said a few. I found a store it looks like it should have plenty of supplies I reply alright lets go we go there and dang there are a bunch of walkers we quitly sneak past them I tell them you guys wait for me inside pointing at a store and i'll get the supplies from the store Sophia says no I reply its alright ill be fine Cristian says you sure I reply yea and if I don't go on without me Cristian says that won't happen I won't let it so I quickly go inside the building Cristian was right there was a bunch of supplies I found some glue, super glue tape, a rope some wire I see a walker and I queitly stab it stealth style I then found a pipe and I saw a walker aproaching me so I get my pipe ready and hit the walker across the face with the pipe and smashing its head with it.

Cristian's pov were waiting for Carl outside the shop I start knocking on the window shield I tell the others well give him 5 more minutes ...  
soon after that 5 minutes are up we see a walker in the window Sophia looks worry and I say ight lets do this I hand everyone some ammunition and an extra pistol just in case and a knife I tell them " ight everyone we stay in formation watch each others back if u guys see a walker or some thing suspious holler ight any questions but then t dog said " yea who put you in charge I replied cause I said so and I have more experience then you in this and im the best chance you have of getting out of this alive u wanna do this alone fine I won't help you when u get bit all im gonna do is say I told u so T dog then backed off and said ok fine lets do this we go through the fron door everyone has their guns ready poining at whatever pops in their. I open the door we see nothing and we start to look for Carl we see a walker I quitely sneak up on it and stab it in the throught I give the signal to everyone to keep moving we see dead walkers on the floor amy and sophia is grossed out by it we see another walker approach us I tell amy to hand me her screw driver and she does I then stab the walker in the brains using the screw driver I then hand it back to amy and we keep going as we look for Carl we come across dead bodies and walkers as we kill them I mean walkers are dangerous but there easy to kill but their still a threat 1 bite and its all over unless in the arm something that can be repleased. We then suddenly hear footsteps we go into this room and see Carl Sophia goes up to him and kisses her boyfriend in the lips I tell him good your alive he says yea " I told you guys to wait for me I reply ' yea but you don't expect me to stay still I joke he replies guess not but look he show us the supplies he got and I say good this is good and I put some in my bookback and some in in Car's back suddenly we hear something we get down and look down the window we see a car I tell T dog to lock the doors in case the walkers thing its coming from here he gets a chair and block the 2 door entrances we see a multiple cars come in and they start shooting with mackine guns , ak 47 and other guns at the walkers soon most of them outside are cleared out thats pretty good for us I guess they get out and start killing the walkers on foot me and Carl recognized one of them and its negan we tell the others they look suprise Sophia says what do we do I quickly take out my sniper out if my book back it was in case of emergancy and this is one I aim it at Negan. Carl says' Cristian no they'll spot us I reply don't worry it will all be over soon enough that son of a bitch is going down I aim it at him I pull the trigger and when I thing I got him one of his men gets in the way and takes the bullet for him they spot us and start shooting at us we duck for cover I take out my shot gun and take out 2 of he's men and I yell to the others " you guys get out of here and they go through the back and I start putting negans men down one by one dodging bullets I yell at them this is not gonna end well just back off and get out of here and we'll act like none of this never happend Negan replies " na boy you guys started this and now you guys are gonna fucking die in a flash he takes out he's pistol shoots it at me and I get shot in the ribs I act like im dead they say is he dead I suddenly shoot one of their guys down and droppong more and more in total I took out 7 of their gusys they shoot back I take cover and shoot 2 more of their guys before I throw a somke bomb at them and flee.

Sophia pov we run doen stairs quickly T dog says ok we got be quite and carefully last thing we want is these geeks to notice us and come in a whole group we could really use cris right now as much as I don't like the guy he's the best chance we have of getting out of here alive I tell him so what do we do now t dog replies we got to stay together we take out our guns Carl says to me to stay close I reply yea don't worry i'll be fine we hear one of the doors open and we hear foot steps we quickly hide in a closet and close the door well slighly close it so we can see whats going on and we see its that Negan guy I get my gun out and im ready to shoot them but Carl grabs my hand and takes the gun away from me I think to myself man why would he do that I know he's right though we would have been caught. Anyway then I remember wait did they get Cristian cause he was buying us some time suddenly one of them starts getting near the door he then spots us t dog and carl shott at him multiple times and start shooting the others I take out my pistol and I shoot down 2 of their guys we keep shooting at them they start droping 1 by1 I take 8 down and Carl takes out 9 and amy and t dog takes out like 5 suddenly someone grabs me Carl yells no the Neegan guy grabs us and t dog gets shot in the shoulder he's alive but injured and and they get amy too Negan goes up to Carl and says" well well look who it is the traiter long time no see Carl. He replies where's Cristian Negan he thensmirks Carl then says is he alive Negan replies I got nothing to say to a traiter I told you not to fuck with me Carl and you did Carl replies" what I didn't betray you. You set me up I didn't do nothing you wanted to kill me and Cristian I stayed loyal to you Negan I killed innocent people for you Negan replied " oh really u let your friends into the camp I gave u food, water a living from all this madness and u spat in my face he then punches Carl in the face I scream "Carl no Carl says " Sophia stay there im fine, He attacked him but Negan punched him back and said now your gonna see what happens to traiters like you .. after he vicously beat Carl near death I couldn't stand it anymore to watch him get hurt to get beaten to death so instatly without thinking I hit the guy holding me with my elbow and took out my pistol and shot him in the head killing him then I quickly aimed at Negan but he dodged it but I managed to hit he's leg. He let go of Carl and told one of he's guys to hold him he then started walking slowly towards me mocking Carl knowing that he cares about me Car'" started screaming no get away from her! finally he reached up to me and grabed my arms and pushed me against the wall he then looked at me and said " now tell me girl give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you I gave no respond he then said " try this again he slapped me across the face and Carl got really mad trying to get free Negan then kissed me in the cheeks Carl got really mad like he was turning really red which I think is kinda sweet negan then turned around and looked like he was about to rape me Negan said you guys killed too many of my guys and this is what you guys deserve. Carl im'a rape your little girlfriend and then kill her Carl responded " no negan its me you wants Negan started touching me I said get off of me and slapped him he then pulled my hair and slapped me again suddenly a bullet shot the guy that was holding Carl and gunfire was shot killing more of Negan's men and then a smoke grenade was thrown I couldn't see but I saw someone push Negan away from me some one grabed my arm and yelled Carl, T, everyone follow me I reconized it was Cristian's voice he kept on talking so we could follow he's voice we broke the mirror and went outside and gundown walkers outside and make our way to Negan's millitary truck and we got in Cristian then said T you drive t dog responded " got it and Cristian then got the machine gun that was attached to the truck and said " Carl , Sophia how bout you two help me take these son of bitches out. And we did so we took out our pistol and started gunning down walkers and Cristian wen't crazy he was shooting so many walkers there body parts wen't flying and some of negans men to he shot like 15 walkers suddenly one of the bullets shot Carl in the ribs Cristian then wen'nt crazy and I don't know how many of negan's guys he took out when we had to reload T dog took off and we wen't back to the farm. 


	26. twd Chapter 26 Dale vs Cristian

twd carl and sophia chapter 26 Dale vs Cristian A/N heyy guys sorry i haven't been updating lately its cause i,ve been busy well anyway im back baby spoiler alert this chapter will contain spoiler if u havent seen the last 2 episodes of season 2 dont read this chapter anyway here it is chapter 26

Carl's pov we arrived back at the camp safe and sound with me Sophia, Cristian Tdog and amy as soon as everybody saw us they ran to us mom wen't up to me and gave me a big hug it was kinda embarsing cause Sophia was there watching I said mom im ok she replied no your not just look at you she then said what is that pointing at my gunshot wound and seeing me beaten up I replied don't worry mom im alright its shot a little wound I can take much more she then said where did you I replied I went to get supplies with Cristian she said what I replied we need more supplies to help this place going righ and I wanted to help she then said you are in so much trouble young man go inside Shane then said Cristian you too I want to talk to you for a bit ... after mom started screaming at me for doing something crazy she said to never do that again and dad well he was just glad I was safe Shane started screaming at Cristian saying how we need to keep people safe not send them to a suicide mission after hearing a bit of their argements I went to look for Sophia and found her in the house with Hershal and her mom they were cheking if she had any bites they heard me come in Sophia said" heyy carl are you all right I replied yea im fine you don't have any bites on you right Hershal said after her we have to check youand clean up that gun shot we can't afford to have anyone infected after they checked Sophia they checked me I didn't have any bites but the gun shot wound hurt Hershal said we have to take the bullet out before it gets infected they put alcohol on me and oh boy did it hurt luckly Sophia was there with me so she helped me through it she said" Carl don't worry your gonna be alright after they were done and checked my face after getting beaten by Negan me and Sophia wen't back to the tent we sat down and played cards I asked her if she was alright in a worried voice she responded yea im fine Carl don't worry I got up and sat next to her and higged her she said what are you doing I responded just looking for any bites or bruses I then said Sophia did he hurt you she replied no but that was close good thing Cristian came when he did you know the only person I want to be with is you right Carl I noded happily.

Sophia pov I asked Carl " uhh Carl aren't you upset that Negan had he's hands all over me Carl suddenly got seriouse and said " of course I am you would think that if some one was touching my girlfriend I would be pissed but im more then pissed I just can't explain it that fucker is gonna pay don't worry I said to him but Carl do you still wanna be with me after Negan had he's filthy hands over me. He replied of course I do I still love you and it aint your fault he then kissed me in the cheeks I replied really cause I feel like I cheated on you I feel like crap he then hugged me and said hey it aint your fault its no bodys I replied you were right Carl I shouldn't have gone with you if I have stayed here with everyone else that wouldn't have happend.  
Carl said its not your fault heck if you didn't come i would probably be dead by now you helped me take out those walkers I replied but you got beaten pretty badly he replied yea but im ok look your gonna feel like this a lot but thats the way things are its not your fault ok I smiled and said ok.

Cristian's pov I was on watch its been pretty quiet today I then saw shane approaching he said things seem pretty quit around here I replied yea its been pretty boring around here he said yea you alright I said yea then dale started approaching I said man what now shane said dont worry I got this he then said to dale whats up dale what can we do for you dale replied the group is thinking about the boy in the barn what we should do with him what do you guys think. I said what is there to think about we should just kill him dale replied is that what you really think Cristian I said yes I do you guys are putting every single one of us at risk shane then said he's right we cant take the chance if we let him go and he finds he's group he's gonna tell them what we did to him and their not gonna be happy about it and if he tells them where we are shit were fucked now Rick said at least 20 of them attacked them at the bar there's probably a whole lot more of them. Dale then said is that what you really think shane then said ok tell you what dale if you can convince everyone to let this guy go then you have my vote and I wont say a damn word but let me tell you something your wrong on this dale cause when he brings he's group and someone dies me and Cristian are not gonna say a damn word cause that blood is gonna be on you isn't that right Cristian I nodded.  
LATER THAT DAY... We were eating outside of our tents in a group dale started talking and said well looks like everyone wants randal dead I said you found out he's name dale replied yea and he then said every one wants him dead exept me and glenn but then dale said well if our votes dont count im out I then said yea lets just kill him and move on with our lives we cant take the chance dale then said is that why you killed otis everyone started looking at me I said what.. he said I said isn't that why you killed otis I replied listen old man I didn't kill him aright so stop making shit up Rick then said ight Cristian settle down I replied .. I want to know why he thinks I killed otis I then said to dale otis died a hero ight with out him I wouldn't have gotten out of their alive. Dale then said well when you got back you showed up with that dead guys gun can you explain that I said well before he died he gave me the pistol it was he's decision he said he would distract them and he gave me the supplies and he took he's last couple bullets to to distract them when I looked back they on him and started eating him dale then said r u sure thats what happend I said to him what do you think happend huh dale tell me he said well I think you shot him and left him for bait for the walkers so you could get away Carl then look at me and said Cristian is that true I replied of course not I then turned to dale and said listen old man you better shut the fuck up or else Dale then said losing your temper already I then just snaped and took out my pistol and aimed it at dales head shane then said Cristian put the gun down I said no im sick of this asshole always blaming me shane said look its not you we believe you I then said no im always the one that gets the supplies and things we need and I almost get kill in the process and this is the respect I get Dale then said shoot me pull the trigger show everyone who you really are what kind of monster you are Sophia then said Cristian no please calm down I then dropped the gun and stormed off while the others ate and started talking

Carl's pov after we finished eating I cant help but wonder if Cristian really did it he's my friend but still he put a gun to dale's face and almost lost it good thing dad and shane were able to calm him down I went to the tent with Sophia and I layed down its been a long day I said to Sophia hey Sophia do you really think Ccristian did it she replied uhh of course not im sure he would never do that Cristian might be a hot head but he's no killer the stress is starting to get to him I mean he's in charge of our lives and people look up to him and its hard when people start blaming him its hard enough on him I replied yea guess your right anyway i'll be back I got my gun and put it in my pocket Sophia said in a worry voice where are you going I replied im go on watch it wont take long love you she then said want me to go with you I replied no i'll be fine she replied you sure I answered yea dont worry Sophia i'll be fine I held her hand and kissed her in the lips and she kissed me back I then sepreated from her and said be back in a bit reloading my pistol. Anyways I head out somehow as I was wondering I go to the woods seeing if there is any walkers near by so I can alert the others it seemed pretty peace full till I came to swamp there was a walker stuck in the mud it tried to get me I was about to shoot it but then I thought it cant hurt any one so I left it alone but then I decided to start throwing rocks at it it was about to break free it then feel but it was still stuck so I quckily left.  
I went back to the camp and saw Sophia doing her hair and I sneaked up behind her and scared her she said don't scare me like that I said sorry I just had too anyway im back she replied I can see that I replied what whats wrong she said nothing you just really gave me a spook I replied yea sorry I then hugged her and kissed her in the cheeks she replied heyy wanna go check up on Cristian he's guarding randal I replied I dont know he could be pissed and when he is we dont want to be around Sophia replied dont worry besides we could talk some sense into him I said fine when we got their we saw the prisoner all beat up and Cristian was standing right in front of him and the look on he's face I could tell he wanted to kill randal which might be him. Cristian started questioning him saying where's your camp randal replied why do you want to know Cristiant then took out he's knife and stabed randal in the leg and said i'll ask you again wheres your camp Randal replied its about 200 miles north from here Cristian then started asking Randal more questions randal said to him about two girls who got raped and that they made their dad watch Cristian got pissed and started kicking him to the ground after brutlily beating Randal up me and Sophia interfered Cristian said what are you guys doing here I replied seeing what your up to shane then opened the door and said everything all right this piece of shit tried anything sneaky pointing at Randal Cristian said no its just Carl and Sophia. Shane replied oh ok good just let me know if somethings up Cristian replied aright I then told Cristian can we talk for a minute Cristian said sure and me Sophia and Cristian went outside near the barn plus no one was there exept us where no one could her us when we stopped Cristian said so whats up I replied Cristian what really happend with you and otis Cristian replied urghh fuck not you too does anyone believe me I mean for fucks sake im telling the truth I replied really are you sure he responded yea alright tell me the whole story and I mean everything he responded its a long story I replied we have time he answered aright we went in quitely to get the supplies we used some flare to distract them everything went smooth till when we went out the flare wore off and they spotted us. I yelled to otis to follow me a bunch of walkers were after us we went inside the school and locked the door and we ended up getting trapped inside the school but they managed to get in we then ran and they got us trapped in the gym otis distracted them while I jumped through the window and broke my leg when I got out I didn't think i'd make it there was so many of them I started shooting at them and I almost ran out of ammo for my shot gun thats when otis saved me and started shooting at them after a while I could barely keep up with my broken leg I told him to go with out me he said he wasn't gonna leave me behind the walkers were right behind us we kept going we were nearly to the car I knew one wrong move and its game over and it looked like otis knew it too he gave me his gun and the stuff and said he'll cover my back he took he's last couple rounds of ammo and started shooting the walkers and fighing them off when I looked back they were on him and I made my way back. So thats the story for you Carl I replied really so you didn't kill him he replied no ughh I cant believe me do you know how it feels to be in charge of everyone plus with everyone hating you before I could say a word he cut me off and said no you dont im in charge for this group me and shane, and your dad and I never killed otis dale is gonna get whats I mean i,ve always had your back and this is what I get sooner or later you cant just sit in the sidelines your gonna have to pick a side.  
everyone either ignores me or thinks im a killer all im trying to do is keep us alive ughhh this is driving me crazy I then told him Cristian you need to calm down the stress is getting to you Sophia then said yea Cristian replied no I cant relax we need to stay alive negan can come and wipe us all out and we have to be prepared I said yea look you need to take a break I can take care of things he said no im fine I said aright bye the way why did you point tyour gun at dale you didn't have to do that he replied well he wuz getting in my nerves acting like im the bad guy. "im the one that is always getting supplies me im getting the ammo the food the medicine everything Carl when you were out after getting shot I almost got killed out their I volentered to go help to rescue you from Negan that was all me it wasn't no one else when we went to get supplies and I told you guys to run and that I would cover you guys and thats what I did I took those son of bitches out and got shot a couple of times in the process and we escaped cause of me! I replied yea your right look sorry its just cause I got people to protect like Sophia and I have to keep her safe he replied yea and my way will keep her safe anyway i'll be back and with that he left.

Cristian,s pov I went to my tent and got my silent pistol and some ammo a rope and a revolver I had to kill Dale I dont want to but its the only way to shut him up I just cant let the others know I went to talk to dale on the Rv I said to him heyy Dale why dont you come on down I want to talk to you he replied for what so you can shoot me I said no im not gonna shoot you I need help and I think you can help me with that he replied for what you guys are gonna kill the boy anyway I answered aright Dale you help me with this and i'll make sure that boy lives i'll protect him with my life I promise he then came down he said what Cristian what you want I said hershals hiding something dale responded what you think he's hiding I said I dont know any way we have to find some walkers I have a plan Dale answered why are you gonna look for walkers I replied just come on eventually we found a walker I told dale to bring it down which he did and I took off both the walkers arms by stomping on it and luckily I got a rope and tied it around he's head and we did the same thing to the other walker when we were almost to the house I said to dale look dale I need to tell you something he said what I replied look I then quickly took out my revolver and shot Dale in the stomach 2 times I then took out my knife and started stabing him in the stomach I said to him thats what happens when you sell me out you old piece of shit I then stabed him in the heart knowing I didn't have a lot of time before everyone heard Dales yells I quickly untied the two walkers and escaped and they started chewing Dale's insides out I ran through the forest and put my gun in my pocket and my knife too I went around and saw everyone around Dale the two walkers were dead and when I got their I heard Hershal say rick he wont make it and rick was ready to shoot Dale in he's head but he couldn't pull the trigger so I took it to him and put the gun right at he's face and before shooting him I said " sorry brother and bang I pulled the trigger.

The next day...

Sophia's pov Dale's dead I cant believe it he was the voice of everyone he knew who we really were we were at dale's funeral Rick was talking about dale that he said we lost our humanity but that we were gonna prove him wrong and that is how we were gonna honnor Dale when we went back to our tents Carl seemed a little upset I asked him heyy Carl are you alright while hugging him he said nothing. I replied come on whats wrong you can talk to me I thought he must be upset about Dale and said to him come on we lost people before we'll pull through this Dale wouldn't want us to be upset about him he would want us to move on Carl then replied in a sad tone " its all my fault I replied what are you talking about Carl he replied Dales dead becouse of me its all my fault I stopped hugging him and looked him directly in the eyes and said to him " Carl how could it possibly be your fault a walker got him. He then said I saw one of those walker when I told you I was going to go on watch I ended up in the forrest searching for any trouble I saw one of those walkers that attacked Dale and I was about to shoot it but then I thought it can't hurt anyone so I just let it go so you see Sophia its all my fault if I just shot that walker then Dale would still be alive he said in tears. I replied look its not your fault you did what you had to and if you did that makes you more harden and I perfer you soft then a killer who is used to this world by now I then handed him he's gun that he left he replied im never touching another gun I was about to hugg him when he shrugged me off and said I need to be alone right now.

Carl's pov Oh my gosh its all my fault I should have shot that walker I didn't mean to shrugg Sophia away but I really need to be alone right now I was in the barn alone I told Cristian he said the same thing Sophia said to me that its not my fault but it is dang it everyone is only making it worse everyone was working to help build a fence we were gonna move in to hershal's house now since the accident with Dale.  
I feel so guilty suddenly Dad came in and handed me my gun I replied dad Dale's dead Dad replied yea yes he is it feels like there's plenty of that going on now I try to prepare myself but I cant take the gun son im tired I just wish I had something more to say to you I then took the gun dad then said Cristian told me what happens its not your fault just keep looking ahead don't look at the past yesterday was the past were alive and we have to stay like that and protect everyone I told him dad thats impossible he replied yea it is but we have to try and with that he left. I then went to Sophia after we finished eating we went back to the tents I said to her Sophia im sorry that I didn't let you help me you were just trying to help and I appreciate that and your right it may not be my fault but is im just gonna need to get over it people are gonna die here she replied yea its ok I understand you were confused and you didn't know what to do I suppose that was a bad time to talk to you but you can't truly believe thatwe have to keep going we can keep people from dying if we stay here and if were carefull Carl replied baby thats impossible people are gonna die one after anothe he then held my hand and said Sophia I love you really really much I would die if anything were to happen to you I know I said that to you a bunch of times but I just don't want anything bad to happen to you cause I love you and Sophia as long as im alive i'll protect you for as long as I cant. Sophia replied I know you will carl I then kissed her in the lips and I kep going unable to stop and with so much force and emotions we then speed things up I took off my shirt and took off her bra and soon enough we were completly naked she then got on top of me and I put my dick inside of her and soon enough I cummed in her though I was using a condom.  
we then cleaned up and put our clothes on and fixed each others hair suddenly T dog came running saying that Randal got free everyone started to panick and suddenly Shane came in and yelled Rick he's armed he has my gun! I said to him are you ok shane replied im fine little bastard just snuck up on me slammed me in the face he then asked T dog for he's gun and they went out to kill Randal while Cristian Tdog and the rest of us stayed here.  
Later that day ... It was night time and they still weren't back yet Sophia started getting annoyed and said settle down they'll be back I replied how can you be so sure she answered now can you calm down I swear just calm down aright in a harsh voice I suddenly got my gun and jumbed down the window and went to the forrest to forest to find them. I heard a gunshot and you wouldn't believe my eyes

a/n how do you guys like this chapter anyway next chapter will be the best so stay tune for chapter 27.


	27. twd carl and sophia Chapter 27 herd

The walking dead chapter 27 the farm gets over run A/N heyy guys well this will be the 1st and i'll only do this a few times but rarely anyway this pov goes to Rick Grimes

Ricks pov We were searchig for Randal when suddenly we were out of the forest I asked shane " so you said he got you with a rock Shane replied " thats what I said I replied inside the shed he was gone when T dog rolled up Shane replied" I saw that too must have slept through the rafters in the roof. I put my gun in my pocket and said so this is where you plan to do it Shane replied " good place as any I replied " at least you have the balls to call this what it is .. murder you really believe if you walk back to that farm alone no me no Randal Shane" replied Rick why don't you hush up I replied " you really believe there gonna buy what bullshit story you cook up.  
Shane answered " i'll just say it ain't no story I saw that prisoner shoot you down I ran after him I snapped he's neck it ain't gonna be easy ... but Lori and Carl they'll get over you they've done it before there just gonna have to.  
Shane then pointed he's gun at me I said why.. why now I thought we worked this all out Shane said" we tried to kill each other man what you think we just gonna forget about it all were gonna rise off into the sunset together I replied you're gonna kill me in cold .. you've screwed my wife and my childeren.. my children Carl calls you daddy is that what you want that life won't be worth a damn I know you.  
You wont be able to live with this Shane answered whatcha know what I can live with .. you got no idea what I live with you talk about what I can do Rick how about what you can do here I am Shane raises he's hands and puts he's gun in he's pocket come on man raise your gun. I reply no no I will not Shane answers what happend Rick I though you weren't the good guy anymore isn't that what you said even right here right now you ain't gonna fight for em im a better father then you Rick im better for Lori then you man see its cause im a better man then you Rick cause I can be here and i'll fight for her but you come back and you just destroy everything!  
you've got a broken woman you've got a weak boy you ain't got the 1st clue on how to fix it Shane then aims he's gun at me again and screams raise your gun!  
I answer your gonna have to kill an unarmed man.. im raising my hand nice and easy I slowly reach for my gun I take out my knife and start handing it to Shane and I have my other hand reaching my knife just in case. Now listen to me Shane there is still a way back from this nothing has happend here and were gonna lay down our guns and were gonna walk back to the farm together back to Lori and Back to Carl put this all behind us as I got closer and closer to him he backed up when I gave him the gun in an instand I took out my knife and stabbed him in the stomach and fired the gun at him I said to him " damn you for making me do this Shane.. this was you not me you did this to us this was you not me, not me,not me!  
I then took out the knife from he's stomach and stabbed him in the chest I looked at my friend as blood was coming out of him I started crying knowing that I killed him and said " not me and he started coughing up blood and with that he died I cried " no why no no after a while of looking at Shane's dead body I heard someone say Dad I turned back and saw it was Carl.

Carl's pov I can't believe it Shane's dead I don't know what happend did Randal kill him suddenly I saw Shane getting up and was now a walker I quickly took out my gun and aimed it which dad thought I was gonna shoot him I can't believe it Shane's dead as it got closer to us I kept aiming it until finally I shot him. I ran up to Dad and hugged him we went to see Shane's dead body but then Dad said" wait wait I looked and Saw that it was definetly Shane I can't believe he's dead he was so cool and one of the few people I talk to and now he's dead and I can't believe I actually shot him even though he was a walker.  
after checking he's body for any bites he didn't have any on him which we thought what could it mean we started heading back to the house I asked dad did he bite you Dad replies no I said Shan was .. Dad answered that wasen't Shane you know that I answere it used to be then I said what happened how did Shane die Dad looked at me and before he could say anything we saw the farm getting surronded by a bunch of walkers Dad said oh gosh come on Carl lets go we ran through the walkers shooting them and into the barn and locked the door and dad said when he told me to that I had to throw the lighter and as soon as Dad came up I did it and all the walkers started burning and the barn was on fire we went through a window.

Sophia's oh my gosh look at all those walkers " I said that a lot of walkers Cristian said no kidding Lori started worrying about that Carl was gone then I remembered he went looking for the others ughh I thought to myself its all my fault I pushed him I couldn't just said to him nicely then terrible thoughts started comming to my head and I thought oh no what if a walker bite him my heart sank and I tried not to think of him. Walkers started approaching the barn and a whole bunch of them Hershal said to patericia to turn off the lights Cristian got the guns glenn said if we should just go inside Daryl replied no theres a tunnel I don't know about heard that size will wipe the house down. Cristian came back and everyone got at least one gun I got a pistol and some ammo Cristian said they got numbers its no use Hershal said you can go if you want Cristian said your gonna take them all on Hershal replied "we have guns, we have cars I said we'll kill as many as we can and Amy said yea and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them away from the farm Cristian said " you crazy son of a bitch Hershal answered " this is my farm i'll die here Cristian said aright i'll go up to the roof and start snipping them and cover you Hershal replied thanks we'll take out as many as we can I said i'll stay with you guys and help protect this place Cristian said whoa I don't think thats such a good idea Sophia I said maybe not but its more safer then out there and he said alright. The others got in their cars and distracted the walkers and started shooting at them while Lori ,mom Beth and Patricia looked for Carl as the walkers got closer we started shooting at them and so far we were doing pretty good we were killing walkers one after another I started shooting as many as I could with my pistol I shot at least 12 walker and kept going 5 more came and I shot them down I saw one of the cars shooting walkers and Daryl in he's motorcycle too. I kept shooting at them getting headshots and I only missed a few times I was on fire maybe now its becouse our lives on the line now suddenly we saw the barn on fire patricia said maybe Rick and Carl set it to draw them in I painicked what if there still inside the barn Lori started panicking and mom said maybe he snucked out and went after Rick and Shane or maybe even went after Randal himself Patricia said to them maybe he started the fire more walkers started come towards us and we kept shooting them down but more and more keep coming. 10 more walkers showed up and I took 5 down and Cristian and Hershal took the rest out more walkers started coming we kept shooting them down I was running low on ammo I said to Crtian and Hershal shoot' there all over the place where gonna run out of ammo before we even make a dent Cristian said just keep firing hold the for down its not till its over Hershal said yea we can't let them in just keep shooting and he started shooting a whole bunch of them soon 20 walkers started coming towards the farm and we started shooting like crazy killing lots of walkers but more just kept on coming Cristian yelled" come on you ugly fuckers i'll take you all down as he was shooting the walkers I replied I don't thing bringing more of them is gonna do us any good he replied they already spot us so whats the point lets just keep on shooting Lori came out and yelled for Carl as she shot 5 walkers down I said nice one I knew Carl got he's shooting skills from some one she replied it comes in the family she then yelled for Cristian and Hershal that it was time to go but they just keept on shooting I said come on guys there's too many of them lets just go Hershal said you guys can go on if you want i'll stay here I went with lori and Cristian said Sophia you be careful and he gave me he's pistol and some extra ammo I said you sure you don't need it he replied nah I got this baby here. So I ran with Lori,Beth and patricia shooting down walkers on the way when suddenly a walker got patricia and we had to get beth of her or the walkers would have gotten her too we got split up by my mom we couldn't find her

Carl pov Me and Dad went into the woods I hope Sophia's alright I swear if a walker got her I will track that walker down to the end of the earth I just hope she's alright maybe I should have said where I was going if I see her again i'll tell her how much she really means to me anyway me and dad went to the forest away from the herd shooting down any walker that got in our way I took down like 20 so far I don't know how many dad has killed like 38 or more anyway we kept going soon after we took a u turn and headed back to the farm on the other side.

Sophia's pov Patricia was bite now her and otis our dead we had to get beth off of her or the walker would have gotten her too we kept running shootind down walkers when suddenly a car ran over a few walkers it was T dog and Amy T dog yelled hurry get in and Amy said where's Carol I said she went that way pointing up ahead and I continued Cristian and hershal are shooting walkers down and their at the house amy replied "shit and she ran after mom we saw her take down a couple of walkers in a matter of seconds all head shots and saved mom when suddenly mom yellled look out and a walker got her and I saw her shoot but I don't know if the walker bite her lori said they got her I said what do we do now Lori yelled we have to go I replied but we cant leave the others T dog suddenly went through the walkers and into the forest lori said" don't worry Sophia you'll mom will be alright I said why are we leaving the farm we have to save the others lori said its not safe any more I said but what about Carl he's your son you cant just leave him to die lori replied im sure he's with he's dad I said how do you know she then said im not sure but i hope he found he's dad and Shane too.

Cristian's pov I,ve never seen so many walkers before me and Hershal are taking down as many walkers as we can but they just keep on going and my ammo,s not gonna last forever I shoot down 10 walkers and then I shoot down 5 more and I shoot down more but they just keep on comming Hershal started backing away as the herd got closer and closer I then saw a walker behind Hershal I was about to shoot it when someone else got it I looked around and saw it was Carl and rick Carl yelled to me Cristian get down from their and get in you too Hershal we have to get the fuck out of here I replied I couldn't I agree more I use my last couple 3 shots and shoot down 3 walkers I then jump down and I run towards them Carl asked me where's Sophia I said she's with your mom and the others's Rick said did you see where they went I said no. Rick then said we have to go find mom and the others to Carl Hershal replied this is my farm Rick answered not any more while dragging Hershal into the car and me and Carl got in and drove off into the woods as we were leaving we saw what remind of the farm as the barn burned down to the grown.

Sophia's pov it was now daytime and we were still driving to safety I said we have to turn around T dog replied straight back to that herd uhh no thanks lori replied yes T dog the high way is back there thats where the others will be they'll think we returnd there to regroup we have to go back their Tdog replied I hate to say it but their unknown I replied your wrong their alive Carl too Tdog replied look we head east to fort benning we should have done that from the start look we have a shot to get out of here in 1 piece. Lori replied I have to find Carl and Rick they may have escaped with somebody Tdog replied like I said thir unknown I said your wrong T dog replied look we cant go back I hate to say it bit its sucide Lori then said alright let me out and she opend the door Tdog yelled hey hey whoa T dog then stoped the car Lori said you turn around or you let us out right now T dog replied I shouldn't do it you know lori was about to get out when T dog said alright get in your out of your damn minds both of yall And we turned around.

Carl's pov we went back to the highway I told dad what we were doing here angrily that we had to look for mom and Sophia dad said that we couldn,t I replied we have to go back and not stay here Dad said we can't and dad was talking to Hershal and Cristian about something My heart felt like it has broke into a dozen pieces if Sophia's really dead then its all over suddenly a walker started approaching us and we were hiding but we just let it go I can't help but wonder if it got Sophia Cristian said" I don't know how much longer we can stay here until more show up I said dad we have to look for mom and Sophia 1st im not going anywhere with out them if they are dead then we have to find their body's first to prove that their really dead we can't give up yet.  
Dad then said to me" Carl its not safe here just as he was about to say something else we heard a motercycle and saw it was Dary'l and Carol and everyone else came behind them in cars I can't believe it their alive my eyes widened when I saw Sophia step out of the car I ran up to her and hugged her and I said to her" sorry for running off like that and she replied its ok im just glad your ok I then hugged mom after a big group hug Dad asked Daryl happily where did you find everyone Daryl replied glenn was zig zagging all over the road guess you have to be pretty asian to do that Glenn laughed and said good one Daryl then said where's the rest of us Dad said were the only one's that made it out so far mom said shane Dad looked at me and said no he didn't make it sadly Cristian said to dad he's' shane's dead Dad said yea im sorry I looked at Sophia in sadness she looked back at me and she held my hand tighly meaning she was saying that it would be ok and I gave her a small smile Glenn then said amy Carol said she saved me Sophia then said we saw her go down Hershal then said patricia Beth said they got her too they grabd her from me I was holding onto her daddy what about jimmy did you see jimmy I said he was in the rv when he got overrun by walkers. Carol then said you guys defintly saw Amy Sophia replied there were walkers everywhere carol replied did you see her everyone nodded I said were not lossing anyone else im going to look for her Sophia said to me" no its to dangerous we just found each other I replied we can't just leave her their Dad said she isn't there she's somewhere else or she's dead I then said what about Madison and Tony mom said they were outside when you guys had left T dog then said so were not gonna look for them Dad said we have to keep moving every damned walker crawling all over this place T dog said I say we head east I then saw the same walker that we saw earlier I said" we stay off the main roads the bigger the roads the more walkers just like this one I got em I walked towards the walker and stabed it. I got in the car with Sophia,Dad and mom and we followed the others.

1 hour later.. We were driving I don't know where we were going Sophia fell asleep on me and well she deserves the rest she's been shooting walkers this whole day im just glad she's safe dad said shoot mom said" whats wrong dad replied we've been low on fuel for the past hour Dad then honked the horn and we got out of the car and I woke Sophia up I told her were low on fuel she got up and help my hand and put her face on my shoulder barely awake Daryl said whats wrong Dad replied were low on fuel maggie replied we can't stay here Cristian then said we can't all fit in 1 car Dad then said we'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning Carol said and spend the night here I said im freezing mom said we'll have to build a fire Crisitan said we'll look for fire but stay close Daryl then said to Dad how you doing on ammo Dad replied not enough Maggie said we just can't sit here Hershal then said everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick Dad was saying that we had to get some supplies maggie said glenn and I can make a run for it now Dad replied no we stay together glenn said what do we do were stranded in the middle of the open here Dad replied I know it looks bad but at least we've found each other I wasn't sure I really wasn't but we did were together we kwwp it that way.. well find shelter somewhere there,s got to be a place where we can fortified Cristian then said even if we do find a place and we think its safe we can never be sure for how long look what happend to the farm we fooled ourselfs thinking it was safe Hershal said we won't make that mistake again. Dad then said pointing at a small rocky area and said we'll make camp their Sophia then said" what if walkers come through here like Randals Daryl then said u know I found Randal he was a walker weird thing is he didn't have any bites he's neck was broke Sophia then said how is that possible mom then said what the hell happend Rick Daryl then said Shane killed Randal just like he always wanted to mom then said and then the herd got him Dad then said " were all infected everyone started looking at him Cristian said what Dad said at the CDC Jenner told me no matter how we die we turn eventually. Cristian then said angrily " and you never said anything Dad replied well it didn't make a diffrence glenn said you knew this whole time Dad replied how could I have been so sure you knew how crazy that.. Glenn then cut him off and said when I found out of the walkers in the barn I told for the good of everyone Dad replied I didn't want everyone to worry and I thought it would be best if people didn't know and he left and mom followed him Sophia then took me bwhind a car and said are you alright I replied yea im ok are you she said yea I kissed her and she said oh yea guess what my shooting was awsome today I was taking down walkers all the way and Cristian let me take down walkers to keep them from coming Carl said angrily he did what I went to Cristain and told him what Sophia said and he said we'll she was safer then out in the yard besides everyone was shooting them down close range and I was watching over her and she's alive isn't she I calmed down and said yea guess your right Cristian thanks.

Later that day.. it was night time and it was cold I was holding hands with Sophia im just happy to have her back in my arms we were sitting by the fire suddenly we heard a noise and hershal said not to panick Daryl said that it might be a racoom or even a walker Carol said that were not safe by my dead and Sophia started arguing with her mom saying that its safe I guess she wants 2 stay with me half of the group wanted 2 take their chances Carol said to my dad to do something and dad answered " I am doing something im keeping this group together alive i've been doing that all along I didn't ask for this I killed my best friend for you people for fucks sake! my heart sanked I stopped holding Sophia's hand and the words I kiiled my best friend started echoing in my head cause shane was my dads best friend. Dad continued and said" all of you saw how Shane was like some of you didn't like him how he pushed me ,how he comprimise us, how he threatened us he staged the whole Randal thing led me out to put a bullet in my back he gave me no choice! he was my friend but he came after me I started crying in Sophia's arms and holding her hands tightly. I hear dad saying " my hands are clean.. maybe you people are better off without me go ahead there's the door I say there's another place for us maybe its just another pipe dream maybe im fooled of myself again why dont you go and find out your self send me a post card ! go on there's the door lets see how far you get.. no takers fine but get 1 thing straight your staying this isn't a democracy any more. I cried harder on Sophia Shane was the coolest guy and the baddest mother fucker i've ever met but now he's dead I know dad had no choice but im just a little disappointed. Suddenly Cristian pushed glenn out of the way and grabbed Glenns shotgun glenn yelled " heyy Cristian was about to Shoot dad when Daryl got him from behind and T,dog and glen two it took the 3 of them to over power him he started yelling you piece of white shit you killed Shane how could you he was your friend your dead you hear me dead just wait till you let your guard down im going to fuck you up in the worst ways possible that you'll wish you were dead already I went to help hold Cristian from hurting my Dad I said to him" look Cristian I know you cared for Shane I did too but dad had no choice he came after him Cristian responded I don't give a fuck its easy for you to say he's your dad I replied look just calm down Cristian replied no if he thinks were gonna trust him after what he did he's out of he's motherfuckin mind how long do we have till he goes for one of us next it should have been him instead of Shane Dad then just walked away Cristian started yelling where the fuck do you think your going you can't run from me sophia then said Cristian calm down Carl,s right it wasn't he's fault Cristian replied shut up you too after a while Cristian calmed down we build our tents outside and put them up luckily me and Sophia was far away fropm the others so they couldn't hear us but close to where they were in a safe distance. We were inside the tent Sophia asked what r u doing Carl I replied checking for bites she responded I didn't get bite a walker never even touched me I proved myself today I even saved T dogs and Cristian,s life and hershal,s life too after a while for checking any bites on her I said good your alright its been a crazy day today she responded yea it was im sorry for being mean to you I don't know I keep being mean I said it in a harsh voice I should have been more kinder in a nicer tone I responded its alright at least your alive i,d rather have you mad at me and alive then liking me and dead I then layed down on my pillow and Sophia then put her head in my chest and said what happend out their and I told her what I saw with Shane and the herd she replied wow Rick really did kill Shane I replied yea I saw it with my own eyes I acted like I didn't see anything but I did Dad stabed Shane right in the guts and ripped he's stomach open I don't blame Cristian for being mad. She responded dang that sucks im sorry I know what he meant to you but your alive thats all that matters and she kissed me I then said huff yea I just can't believe Shane's really dead things aren't gonna be the same after this she replied yea your right anyway im so sorry for always being mean everytime I do your life is on the line its all ways my fault I replied just forget about it its all right just go to sleep she replied are you alright I said yea why wouldn't I be im aright she replied no your not look im sorry about Shane I truly am but he would want you to move on she replied but dad killed him in cold blood she replied im sorry you had to see that I replied you know Shane turned but he wasn't bite so dad was right after all Shane was comming at dad as a walker I aimed my gun at Shane and put him down she looked at me with wide eyes and she said Shane turned he was a walker I replied yea she then said sorry I should have stopped you at least I replied yea if I didn't leave then maybe the walkers would never have came and overrun the farm they came towards the farm cause I fired that bullet at Shane she replied oh its all right we survived we may have lost a few people but we survived she then kissed me and said im just glad that your ok I keep telling my self to not be mean to you I try to but it just keep comming out everytime im mean to you your life is in the line what happens if you actually die I would never be able to forgive myself I thought you were actually dead she then hugs me and says it alrights alright were both alright and she kisses me in the lips I kiss her back I look her into her beutiful eyes and I say to her its not your fault im just glad your alive she hugs me and I kiss her with feeling she says I love you I reply I do too I promise I won't run off like that im just glad your ok I reply don't worry im ok she then kisses me and gets on top of me and holds my hand tight she says Carl I love you more then anything in the world I don't know what i'd do without you I love you so much she kept talking I cut her off by kissing her in the lips I put my hands by her stomach and I say don't worry I love you more then any thing she we start kissing more and more she then puts her hand in my pants and starts touching my dick I my heart starts beating really fast since we haven't done this is a long time she replies its been a while since we've done this right I reply yea and I kiss her I then put my hands in her ass she then puts takes off her shirt and bra I put my hands inside her pants feeling her ass I start sucking on her boobs after a while I put my finger in her pussy and start fingering her she then starts sucking my dick up and down and then licks it all over I then take off all her clothes and she takes mine off to and I turn her around on her back and put my dick in her pussy and feeling her all over after a while she says it my turn now.

Sophia pov I get on top of Carl I start kissing him and start feeling he's hot body I start feeling he's hard dick and put it in my pussy I start to moan but not loud so the other could hear us I go up and down on him it felt like heaven and I knew I wanted to be with him after a while of doing that I start kissing him all over and start licking he's neck and giving him heckies he then starts licking my pussy it it felt good, it felt right my pussy was getting wet he then got on top of me and put he's dick in my pussy again and he fucked me doggy style and it felt great but it hurted like shit I bite my lips and covered my mouth with my hand so I didn't make noice he kept jamming my pussy until finally he cummed inside me I said to him that felt great we haven't done that in a long time we then put our clothes back on and fixed each othe's hair suddenly we heard a noise Carl got he's gun out and told me to be careful and to stay behind him we went out and Rick had he's gun out and Daryl was aiming he's crossbow at what ever came out Cristian was just sitting there guesing he's still upset about Shane we all are as the noise got closer and closer they aimed there guns all of you have to relax it could judt be a rabbit or a deer Rick says we can't take the chance it could be a walker Cristian says angrily I wasn't talking to you from now on when I say everyone it doesn't include you Rick reply's well im here with you all and im the leader Cristian says no your a monster and who decided that you were the leader of us all Shane was the leader before you showed up suddenly out of the forest came two people it was Madison and Tony. Everyone put their guns down Carl said you guys are ok Tony replied yea we are that was intance Rick said what happened and they told us what happend that the herd went after them but they lost them we told them what happend and how Shane died and the other's we lost we welcomed them in and we talked for a bit T dog says urghh im tired of being on watch for today who wants to be on watch Rick says lets see how about suddenly Cristian interrubted him and said i'll do it im tired and have nothing else to do and im tired of hear all of yall voices !

A/N THAT WAS A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW


	28. twd carl and sophia Ch 28 protection

twd carl and sophia chapter 28 : heyy guys sorry I haven't been updating cause of school and stuff anyway here's chapter 28 THE NEXT DAY

Sophia's pov we were out in the woods it was me, Carl Cristian and Daryl we were looking for walkers for revenge cause of what they did to the farm Cristian was impatient to find walkers he needed revenge something 2 keep he's mind off Shane he was still pissed at Rick though I can't believe he tried to kill Rick though he almost lost he's mind. We found some foot prints and found about 5 walkers before anyone said a word Cristian quickly got an axe from the trunk and then started killing the walkers chopping their heads out 1 by 1 angrily the final walker he smashed the axe into the walkers head and kept hitting it Carl said" I think its dead Cristian then took the axe from the walkers skull and replied " yea just making sure its dead we don't want them sneaking up on us. Daryl said u ok Cristian then got angry and said dammit yes im ok why wouldn't we be now lets go look for more walkers we then kept looking for walkers in the wood we found at least 5 groups of walkers but we were able to kill them all. Cristian went crazy and killed them all he's really pissed we took a break in a house looked for some food cause we were starving after clearing the house of walkers we got as much food as we could and other stuff cause most of the supplies we had got left at the house I found 4 cans of tuna,2 mangos,4 bottles of water, some seeds to grow pland and in the cabnets I found guns lots and lots of guns and ammo I put them all in my bag. Me and Carl then checked down stairs for more stuff and we found a whole stash of stuff we got as much as we could and put it in our bags and we went back to the living room to relax Daryl then said to us that Cristian has been in the attic for quit a while now. So me and Carl went up to check on him and when we got their it stinked we saw cristian sitting down at 1st we didn't know what he was staring at first but when we saw what he was staring at it was so sad I was about to cry we saw a little boy he was a walker he's body was all rotten and he's bone's were showing he was about 8 years old it was so said cause we don't see stuff like this everyday and he was so young sure we've seen walkers that are all fucked up but we've never seen a kid before i've said to Cristian " im so sorry Cristian he replied" poor kid he must have been hiding up here till this whole sitution got sorted out he must have died from starvation or from thirst I don't think I can put that kid down sure i've put many people down and i,ve done some dark things but I can't do this and I thought I was tough I thought I was prepare for what this world had comming at us Carl said " heyy Cristian we can just walk away lets just leave him here he can't hurt nobody Cristian then said I don't think I can live with that either he's suffring enough sure I want revenge for shane but I can't do this not this im not that cold Carl then said ok he then walked towards the little boy walker and said to him " im sorry this happended to you the walker started growling at Carl until he aimed the gun at the little boy walker and put him out of he's misary by shooting at him I then burst into tears.

Carl's pov Sophia started crying I said to her im sorry you had to see that but we had to put that poor little boy out of its misary she replied while sobbing .. yea I do Carl its just so sad poor little kid he didn't deserve this I reply no one does but it had to be done Sophia im doing this for you I told you I won't let anything hurt you and I won't so I won't take the chance I then kissed I then went up to Cristian and said come on Cristian lets go bury him outside and maybe bring the group here too this place looks safe enough at least for now Cristian replied " sure that looks like a great idea I replied yea you just go down stairs and rest up Cristian just leave everything to us. We then went downstairs and me and Sophia burried the little boy at the back of the house and Sophia started crying into my shoulder I hugged her and said it was ok we went back in and Daryl then said ok who's comming with me to tell the other's no one said anything he then said aright you guys make sure this place is safe and tighy up here i'll bring the group here Cristian then went up to him and gave him some ammo and a pistol and said here in case you run into trouple on the way Daryl replied thanks you guys secure this place lock the window and cover them and lock the other doors instead of this 1 and after Daryl left that what we did.

4 hours later dad came up to me and said Daryl told me what you had to do to that little boy that was a walker I replied dad I had no choice Cristian couldn't pull the trigger almost none of us could we were too emotinal and I had to protect sophia some one had to do it so it had to be me dad said" im sorry you had to do that I replied don't be thats what im here for dad then looked at me with shockness at what I just said I then helped get the stuff from the Cars and put them into the house me and Sophia got the biggest room and put all our stuff there for some reason Sophia hasn't really left my side like when ever I go somewhere she asks where im going like I was about to use the bathroom she wanted to go with me not that its weird or anything I still love her with all my heart. we were downstairs in a group talking the doors were locked except for the front dooe and the windows were covered by wood we were eating hershal said that we could grow crops in the back yard and put a fence around the house everyone agreed we talked and everyone had a good time which we haven't had in a long time there were guns all over the house just in case walkers get in and melee weapons too Sophia then put her head on my shoulder and told me if we could go upstairs I said sure and we went upstairs. When we got up stairs the beds were all dirty and the room was all messy and it really needed to be clean I said this place is a shithole Sophia replied and said well we don't have much of a choice would you rather be in here were its safe or out their I grumpled in here she replied thats what I thought she then said its actually not that bad, its actually comfortable check it out I sat down in one of the beds with her cause their were 2 beds in the room I said dang your right she then said see told you and she then sticked her tounge out at me I then said, its still pretty gross she then said its nice to finally relax I agreed I then held her hand and said you don't have any scratches do you she said no I said you sure she replied yess Carl im sure but I checked her arms and legs for scratches or bites anyway I kissed her and held her hands she hugged me and I kissed her again we started making out and we fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY.. I woke up Sophia was still sleeping she's so cute when she's sleeping her head was on my shoulder I then woke her up by kissing her in the lips she got suprised and she said don't scare me like that I replied " what sorry I couldn't help it she said urghh your such a jerk I was having the best dream ever but I did enjoy that kiss and she kissed me in the lips and held my hands and I kissed her back she said how much she loved me and won't ever leave my side and I told her how much I loved her too she then got on top of me and started kissing me and she took out my shirt and I kept holding her hands her soft sweet hands. she unzipped my zippers and started sucking my dick up and down then after that I took off her shirt and bra and started sucking on her tits after a while I then started licking her pussy and we got into a 49 positin her sucking my dick and im licking her pussy I then put my hands inside her pants and rubed my hands in her ass giving her what im feeling right now I then put my finger in her pussy and started fingering her she started to moan. I then layed her down in her stomach I kissed her a few times in the lips I then put my dick in her pussy and started fucking her hardcore we did this for quite a while until I cummed inside her we then cleaned each other up and fixed each other's hair and put our clothes back on Sophia then asked me heyy Carl I said yea did you had to kill that boy I said yea it was suffring enough I put him out of he's misery Sophia then replied yea I know why you had to do it for me but just don't forget who you are don't lose your humanity for me please I replied don't worry Sophia I won't as long as I have you that won't happen and i'll do what ever it takes to keep you safe. She blushed and she kissed me in the cheeks and held mands and we then went downstairs everyone started looking at us like cute couples everyone was working on something dad said that we don't know how long we can stay here it may seem safe but we don't know for how long if a herd comes like it did to the farm we'll be in some big trouble dad told Cristian to do something Cristian replied I don't take orders from you Daryl then said come on i'll go with you cris its for the good for the group Cristian then said fine but im doing this for me giving dad a cold look I told cristian you want me to come with you he replied nah you take care of your girl here and the others just in case things go wrong here me and sophia started to blush and he then got in a truck and left.

Cristian pov It was me and Daryl we were in a truck driving to get supplies Daryl asked me you ok I replied yea I just got a whole bunch of things on my mind right now he then said you want to talk about it I said nah im ok. He then said look I don't blame if you couldn't shoot that boy down no one should have to do that not even me so don't beat your self up about that.. and im sorry about Shane I know how much he meant to you I replied thanks 25 minutes later we arrived in a gas station there were walkers all over the place most of them were burned and still alive others were hanged and could barely move I said to Daryl what kind of sick person would do suck a thing Daryl said man I don't know and there still alive but they can't move come on lets go. We went inside the gas station and got plenty of gas and fuel put in pur bags and some, cans of food ,  
water bag of chips we also saw a machete, a sword and other stuff and put it in our bag we also saw a whole bunch of medcine and I put it in my bag Daryl then said alright that it he then said it looks like someone lives here though I then said well they shouldn't have left as we were walking out suddenly an arrow hit the wall Daryl said" what the fuck and we ducked for cover in a car it was a group they started yelling" you fuckers you steal from us ya'll die you guys aint getting away from us we bandits are gonna kill you guys and then were gonna kill your group Daryl" then said" dammit I told ya'll it was someone's I replied what ever lets just kill these guys Daryl then said aright i'll cover you and you take this guys out I said aright its a plan before making a run for it he killed 2 bandits with he's cross arrow and hide behind a tree I then tokk out my pistol and started shooting at them I was killing them left and right one after another after taking a few of them out I yelled at them give up it doesn't have to be this way we just want some supplies we didn't know anyone lived their just let us go and we'll act like this never happened before I could finish an arrow managed to hit my shoulder I hide behind another car and started shooting more of them down after a while of us shooting back and forth I took out at least 15 bandits and Daryl took out like 20 well he's got more exprience then me. I ran out of ammo for my pistol so I switched to a sniper rifle and started shooting them getting head shots I took out 8 with the rifle suddenly a herd of walkers started approaching the gas station the bandits started to make a run for it and retreated suddenly some guy said " heyy where are you guys doing we have to finish this the other guys replied" its not worth it we have to get the fuck out of here my guest is he's the leader of their group I then told Daryl to cover me as he killed the walkers I shot the guy in the leg and killed 2 walkers brought him into the gas station and into the bathroom and started to beat the shit out of after a while he was in blood bleeding all over I told him where's your group I there's more of you guys' now I want to know where your camp is and I want to know now. I then pointed a gun to he's face and he said please don't kill me ok ok our camp is north to here about 10 miles from here I then said good he then said come on bro plz don't kill me people make mistakes I then said I won't kill you but you need to learn your leason I then punched him in the face shot him in tne head took out my axe and cut out he's hand out.  
He started screaming in pain I said there now you'll twice about attacking us again thats you punishment he then yelled" are you crazy dammit now how am I suppose to survive out their with only 1 hand I then threw him a knife and a pistol with some ammo he then yelled thats not what I meant come on take me with you I can help you guys I can defend your camp you owne me for what you ]  
did to me I then walked away and went back to the house with Daryl.

Sophia's pov I was with Carl in our room you know doing our thing what we always do this is oour 2nd time doing it in 1 day I don't know how many times we have done it but thats nothing compared to how many times Glenn and Maggie have done it its not even funny. Anyway when we went downstairs we saw that Cristian was alive he had some cuts on him Carl said did you get bite or scratched Cristian replied " no we just got attacked by some bandits with arrows but we took care of them I said you killed them couldn't you just work something out he replied no there were a whole bunch of them and they had a lot of supplies he showed it to us and it was a lot of stuff we took it out and put them to use Carl then left and I followed him I said heyy where are you going he replied to get something to eat I replied ya i'll go with u too im starving.

A/N sorry if this chapter is a bit short ya I know somestuff are from twd video game by tellatale gamesike the boy in the attic but I just had to put it in here its perfect anyway plz review 


End file.
